For the best
by Laura 001
Summary: Prequel to Surprise - as requested by my awesome reviewers. The war has ended and it's time for Hermione to set out to live the life she deserves, unshackled by Ron. Happy reading and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc - please don't sue me!

This is a prequel story to 'Surprise'.

Thanks as always to my awesome beta reader NJ Coffee Queen!

In May I had a look at this chapter and made some edits: while I have split the old chapter one into a preamble and smaller chapter one, the plot has not changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Preamble<strong>

* * *

><p>The war had ended in a battle that had ravaged magical Britain.<p>

Albus Dumbledore had appeared from hiding (to the delight of Harry Potter, who had thought Professor Snape had murdered the old headmaster), explaining it as his masterful plan to save Draco Malfoy and recover from the curse decimating his hand. It was a plan he executed with Snape and Draco Malfoy, and it allowed the Order of the Phoenix to gain control of the battle in the confusion of his formidable arrival.

Albus also announced to his faithful followers that the Malfoy family had been spies for the Order of the Phoenix during the final two years of the war: with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy having turned from Voldemort when he forced their son to join the Death Eaters as punishment for Lucius's failure in the Department of Mysteries.

In the aftermath of the final battle, Hermione Granger had joyously accepted Ron Weasley's promises of comfort, support, and love, and the two had started dating: as had Ginny Weasley and Harry. The former pair's partnership was often tested by Ron, who didn't like it when other wizards vied for Hermione's attention: a frequent occurrence as wizards circled her like vultures hoping to date the war heroine for their five minutes of fame.

Hermione repeatedly declared to her boyfriend that she had always been and would always be faithful to her partner, to which he would always respond with: 'Then how about we start a family and show them your commitment to me?'

This response made Hermione tingle with unease as panic clogged her throat. She would explain to Ron that she was resolved to not even start thinking about having children until she was in her late twenties. It was an answer that always caused her boyfriend to scowl and sulk.

Despite the attempted hangers-on and Ron's occasional declarations about the need to start a family, Hermione's life was perfect and she was full of life: living in the triumph of victory, being in love, and with the world at her feet.

They were occupied for weeks making appearances at celebrations and, while Hermione had quickly grown tired of the outings and press, she was keen to enjoy the feelings of happiness and relief overflowing at all the events.

Reality eventually set back in as the hype dissipated and she soon discovered that if things seem to be too good to be true, they probably are.

It soon became very apparent just how much so many had lost; friends, family, homes, and businesses had been traded in for horrific physical and mental injuries. While the entire Weasley family had survived, they were one of the few. The death toll was finally announced and it was high. Very high.

Tensions among the survivors quickly began to rise: due to remanent feelings from the war, competition to survive, and plain stubborn or immature antics. It was common to hear verbal abuse in the streets of Diagon Alley, to see broken businesses closing down, and to notice neglected orphans on the streets.

Fast-tracked war trials started absorbing much of her spare time, as she was repeatedly summoned as a witness.

The charges and convictions became a blur in her mind, and she wondered how the court officials were able to keep the cases separate in their heads. She was never questioned by a defence lawyer, which surprised her; but then again, as Harry had pointed out to her, processes were so different in the wizarding world that perhaps it was the normal process. She sometimes got a niggling feeling of worry at this seeming lack of due process and representation; a situation which she thought could be a petri dish for blooming corruption in greedy hands.

She was definitely surprised when she learnt some of the verdicts from _The Daily Prophet_ announcements, most particularly the condemnation of Lucius Malfoy. The wizard was sentenced to life in prison, despite being a spy for two years and contributing to significant wins for the light.

Lucius' son and wife had left Britain, presumably having being cleared of charges. Having never been required as a witness to trials for Narcissa or Draco, Hermione readily accepted they must have been released immediately.

After the trials were concluded, Hermione finally had time to think about what she wanted to achieve in her life. All those who should have graduated in her school year were given honorary NEWT certificates based on their OWLs. Hermione had been somewhat disappointed by the E that she was awarded for Defence against the Dark Arts, especially given she had just helped defeat a Dark Lord, however she managed to shrug it off…eventually.

She eventually decided that she wanted to work for the Ministry, to try and help put magical England back together and make it the glorious magical hub it was when she was first introduced to the world at the tender age of eleven.

She was disappointed to find that when she applied for jobs, she was met with blockade after blockade; something she had definitely not expected. While she didn't have a huge ego, she was a famous war heroine and labelled as the 'smartest witch in a generation'. When she asked, 'why didn't I get the job?' she received the frustrating response, 'the other candidates have more experience than you.'

She quickly redirected her exasperation at this response into determination to achieve the necessary experience. She worked as a volunteer and studied even more than she had at school (except perhaps during her third year); it was an exhausting workload.

It was another few months before a snooty interviewer had responded with: 'Well, apart from your obvious lack of experience in this world, inability to understand the issues, and glory‑hungry desperation, I wouldn't waste the time training you so that you can take an indefinite leave of absence at the Ministry's expense to raise a hoard of little brats'. It was at that point which she realised that all the blockades were from a mixture of dislike of her (given what she had accomplished in the war and the resulting losses for others who had been sympathetic to Voldemort) or due to her meddling boyfriend, Ron.

Apparently, he had been visiting her future employers and feeding them false information. First, he would say that he planned to marry her soon and she would not be working after that; too busy raising his children and being a traditional wife. And when that did not work, he began saying she was not loyal, having abandoned Harry during the war (_that was Ron, thank you very much_, she had thought) and was under investigation by the Auror Department for giving secrets to the Dark Lord's side (_ridiculous_).

Either way, he had gotten what he wanted: a girlfriend with no job who had to rely on him for - what he hoped - would be companionship and support.

Well, he almost did.

He had forgotten that she still had muggle friends and a sizable bank account from smart investments during her time at Hogwarts: her parents having taught her how to invest money properly.

Hermione had always been independent and the lack of work infuriated her. Add to that Ron's lying and sneaking part in her lack of job… well, she was less than impressed.

Hermione knew she had to face him, but first she intended to complete her research. She searched until she found absolute proof for his selfish deceit... it was disappointingly easy to find.

Now that she had the information, she needed to use it. The question was, how is it best to resolve this untenable situation?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Ron is a twat<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day. I have all the information and I will confront him and set him straight on just how unacceptable his actions have been. I deserve to know what he was thinking, what his explanation is. I can't be afraid of what will happen. Today is the day. <em>

Hermione sat on the sofa as she waited for Ron to come home, foot tapping on the floor.

All her proof of his actions - documents and pictures – was spread across the coffee table in front of her.

She breathed in the steam rising above her cup of tea that was delicately perched in her hand. She drained the hot substance in one gulp, eager to get the benefits of the Calming Potion she had added. Another laced cup of tea was waiting for Ron: as he had unfortunately inherited the infamous Weasley short-temper.

She heard the door hit the wall with a loud thud and then Ron's loud voice sounded through the house, 'Mione, you here?'

Sighing at the nickname, she called back, 'In the lounge room, Ron. Can you please join me?'

She heard him rummaging in the kitchen before he appeared in front of her, a bottle of pumpkin beer in hand.

'Nothing's cooked, Mione. Are you ordering take-away?'

'Dinner will have to wait, there is an important discussion that we need to have.'

In truth, Hermione hadn't completely trusted herself to cook without spiking his meal with something in retaliation for the job sabotage.

'Mione, I work hard every day,' Ron said in a whiney tone, 'the least you could do to help out is have dinner ready when I get home.'

Hermione flushed at the dig about her lack of employment. Willing the rising anger back down, she simply said, 'I've made you a cup of tea, it has a Calming Potion in it. I think you should drink some so we can have a conversation.'

'Tea? Nah, I'll drink my pumpkin beer. So what do you wanna talk about? Are you gonna finally give up looking for work?'

'I do not want to give up looking for work, but it is work I want to talk about,' Hermione replied, eyeing Ron's quickly disappearing beer and wishing he had drunk the tea instead of the depressant.

'I've had a long day, Mione -'

'I've asked you not to call me that,' Hermione cringed.

'Well, it's _my_ name for you. Only I call you that and no one else. It works as it sounds like 'my own', which is what you are, and I'm not changing the pet name.'

'You don't _own_ me, Ron.' Hermione frowned, having never made that connection before: she just thought Ron was being his usual lazy self by shortening her name.

'Yes, I do. You're mine. I'm the only one who would date an unemployed frump like you!'

'I'm only unemployed because of you, you selfish idiot,' Hermione retorted, hurt and betrayal lacing her voice.

'What're you talking about?' he asked in a patronising tone.

Hermione took a deep breath and held it for three counts, then released it slowly. It did nothing to reduce the anger coursing through her veins at Ron's nasty accusations.

'I'm talking about this,' she said, pointing to the documents and photos in front of her. 'You sabotaging my job interviews with lies.'

'I never lied, _Mione_.'

'Oh, so I suppose I was the coward that left Harry alone in the woods during the Horcrux hunt? Oh wait, sorry, that was you that ran off with your tail between your legs.'

'Of course you did,' Ron growled, his ears turning red.

'Merlin, you're pathetic: putting your own failings on me. Why?'

'You should take that on yourself. You should be supporting me, not wondering around with your know-it-all nose in the air when it's not in a damned stupid, gigantic book.'

'Supporting you,' Hermione replied, voice rising in pitch along with her eyebrow. 'Supporting you is not covering for you at my expense. Supporting is standing by you while you face the music. Wanting me to cover for you just shows me how little you care for me. Heaven forbid the reporters leave you alone for a day.' Hermione rolled her eyes in remembrance of Ron's scrapbook with all the press articles exulting over his heroism and courage.

'No, you would admit it, if you loved me.'

_What? He can't really believe shockingly stupid statement, can he?_ Hermione paused for a moment, trying to regather her wits.

'Don't try to put this on me when you were the one who left. I have nothing to admit. They are your actions to live with. Stop the lies and takes some responsibility for once in your life,' she said with mild disgust.

'You're wrong, and you should feel ashamed of yourself!' Ron snapped loudly, throwing his arms in the air and pacing back and forth.

Hermione snarled at his continued attempts to manipulate her for his benefit.

_This conversation is not going how I had hoped. Ron is most definitely not the man I thought he was, and that the sabotage had been thoroughly premeditated! He is just a boy: a cruel, selfish, and manipulative boy. That does it. I clearly need to get away from him and this relationship. Forever_, she thought.

'I do _not_ appreciate your attempts to manipulate me, _nor_ do I appreciate your lies. I'm _not_ a traitor, I _never_ left Harry, and I most certainly would _not_ have given up my job to raise a Quidditch team of red-haired children.'

'That's right, you never left Harry because you're in love with him! You're just trying to get me and Ginny out of the way so you can get your spiteful claws into him! And I don't care what you _appreciate_, you frigid cow. You are a waste of space and _no one_ else will ever want a boring, dull bitch like you. I'm your only option, so you had best learn to respect your betters.'

His bitter words were like a crucio to her heart.

'Firstly, I love Harry like a _brother_ and have absolutely _no_ desire for a romantic relationship with him. Secondly, I would rather be on my own than stay with you!' she bit back coldly.

'Well, too bad, _Mione_. I'm not letting you go. Now, to make up for your horrid behaviour, I insist you change into something more appealing. At least your clothes could be nice, since you are so disgusting to look at, and cook me dinner. And this time perhaps you can make the sex this evening good. Merlin knows you're terrible at it!'

Hermione scoffed at him. _Have I entered the Twilight Zone?_ 'Are you out of your mind? I'm not doing anything you say.'

'You will, Mione, and those children will be brought up to be proper traditional wizarding adults, unlike you. In fact, I picked up a Fertility Potion –'

'WHAT!'

'- from Mum on the way home, she says I'm right and we need to start our family now, and you must give up all thoughts of working while raising children. You can't be a good mother and work, it just shows what an unloving person you are.'

'_How dare you say I have to give up work to be a good, loving mother! _Are you an idiot? Oh wait, you are. One day, a long time from now, I will be a _great_ mother while raising children with my _loving_ husband: someone who will be vastly different from you.'

'I'm a loving man, you forsaken know-it-all! Merlin, what I have had to put up with you: always trying to show you're smarter than me, always contradicting me… Well, I beat you at chess every time we play, so that shows you who is truly smarter.'

'I have always been supportive, never have I put you down—'

'Yes, you do: "Ron, do you want a hand?" "Ron, you need to do the wand movement like this." Always saying how I'm wrong.'

'I was trying to support you and help you do those basic wand movements required in your Auror training, so you are not always the last in your class to be able to perform them.'

'Well, you can stop now. I don't need a stuck-up all-knowing wife.'

'Well, that's just grand, because you won't be getting one.'

'Good, it's about time you changed into a quiet, biddable wife. And you'd better improve your wand spells for adjusting clothing from that conservative crap,' he said, waving his hand towards her. 'I'm not wasting any more money on you.'

'You misunderstand me, Ronald. Find someone else to date. I'm leaving. We. Are. Over,' she said in a cut-glass tone as she stood up abruptly.

'Don't be stupid, you prude. Didn't you hear me before? I'm the only one who will have you. I've put up with you for six months. It has been hell being with you, and I'm not wasting all that effort to have you walk away from me now.'

Feeling dizzy from the whirling argument and hurt to the point she felt shattered, her voice was laced with sarcasm and venom as she drawled the only response she could, 'Well, I am so very sorry you had to go through that, it must have been truly horrific for you. I'll make it easy for you. Goodbye and good riddance, Ronald Weasley.' She spun on her heal and stormed towards the doorway.

'You can't do that,' Ron snarled, grabbing her hand and pulling out a tacky ring. 'I bought this ring and Mum expects us to marry. Now put it on so we can tell everyone we are engaged.'

Utter disbelief washed over her. _He still doesn't understand. He's thicker than I thought! How could he think that after everything he had said and done, I would spend my life to him?_ In a dazed state, she shook her head. 'No.'

Hermione then pulled her wrist from his grasp and headed into the bedroom, warding the door closed behind her.

Ron began pounding on the door. 'I demand you let me into my bedroom!'

With a sweeping wave of her wand, she packed her books, trinkets, and memories. Another wand movement saw everything given to her by Ron and all her clothes vanished; they were all laced with memories of Ron, and she didn't want to keep anything linked to dating him.

Glancing around the room, she tried to find Crookshanks. Kneeling on the scratchy carpet, she glanced under the bed and saw two gleaming eyes watching her.

'Come on, Crookshanks, please come out.'

_Hiss._

'I'm leaving Ron, so need you to come out so I never have to see him again.'

_Meow._

'That's right, away from the ginger oaf who forgets to feed you. You'll never go hungry again.'

_Purr._

Crookshanks stalked out from under the bed, nose and tail high as he looked around the room.

Hermione cast an impenetrable charm around herself - so Ron would not be able to touch her - and then shrunk her trunk and place it in her pocket, before lifting her heavy cat into her arms and storming back through the door. She whooshed passed Ron, determined to get outside the apparition wards as soon as possible.

'OI, STOP, MIONE!' Ron shouted as he tried to grab her.

'Hey, what did you do?' Ron snapped as the charm pushed him back forcefully, he continued to chase her into the garden. 'I demand you accept my offer of marriage. You could, after all, be pregnant already. I've been slipping you Fertility Potion for a week.'

Hermione shot him a venomous look. 'How dare you attempt such a thing when I repeatedly said I don't want children yet, you selfish, little troll,' she hissed before flicking her wand at him and sending a cluster of giant spider crabs after him. As he ran away screaming, she shouted, 'Just so you know, I've been letting you win our chess games for three years. It is, after all, the only thing you're mildly good at!'

She stepped out of the wards and apparated into Diagon Alley.

.*.

A quick visit to Gringotts had her bank account closed before she left through the Leaky Cauldron and took a black cab to the airport.

With no more war trials, no job and no boyfriend, she was going to find her parents in Australia.

While at the airport she wrote to Ginny and her other friends:

_Dear …,_

_I'm sorry to say goodbye like this, however Ron and I have broken up and I find that now is the opportune time to start searching for my parents in Australia. I've put this search off for far too long and I miss them both terribly._

_After I find them, I might travel for a while. I'm unsure when I'll be back, but I'll let you know when I am. If you are ever in Australia let me know, I would love to see you: an owl will be able to find me._

_Take care of yourself and good luck with everything._

_Please keep in touch. I'll miss you!_

_Love always_

_Hermione_

To Harry's, she added an additional paragraph:

_Ron and I had a bad fight before I left and I sent a cluster of spider crabs after him for something he did (I won't tell you what, as I don't want to come between the two of you) but you had best go and save him. I daresay he has forgotten that a simple spell can disappear creatures created by a spell._

She posted the mail and then purchased a ticket for the next plane to Australia. It was only then that she realised that Crookshanks was in her arms. _How am I going to get Crookshanks on the plane with me?_ She wondered. _Of course!_

Hermione ducked into the bathroom with Crookshanks and started to cast spells on some parchment. Soon she had official looking documents allowing Crookshanks on the plane and into Australia.

She paused as she looked at the cat, worrying her lip between her teeth. 'Sorry, Crooks, I really need to cast some spells on you too.'

Crookshanks meowed.

Hermione took that as permission and cast her charms to clean him and ensure he wasn't carrying any diseases. It was something she did fairly regular, given his tendency to disappear for days on end.

She then picked him back up and tucked the new documents into her jacket pocket, before striding through to the customs and security checkpoints.

.*.

Her plane wasn't scheduled to leave for another three hours, and as she sat in the airport lounge watching the planes taking off and landing, she allowed the last few months to wash over her. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, slowly at first before they turned into a steady stream and she began to hiccup. Crookshanks nudged her hand lightly with his cool nose.

'Oh darling, what's wrong?' came an elderly voice from beside her.

Hermione jumped slightly and looked up. Through the blur of salty water, she saw a round, older lady with a concerned look on her face. At the expression, Hermione just dissolved into her misery even further. The lady sat down and held her tightly.

'It's okay, my dear, you just let it out,' she whispered as she rubbed Hermione's back.

Hermione then explained everything, careful to keep it Muggle-friendly. She began by saying that she had been a soldier in a situation and had joined covert operations, been captured and tortured, come home to parties and testified in military courts, which she thought might be corrupt. Her failure to get a job to help people. Then she told the lady about Ron's lies, manipulations, attempts to trick her into becoming pregnant, cruel comments, and inflexible expectations. As she talked, a sense of relief swept over Hermione and she began to calm down.

'You're well rid of him, dear girl, and you are far too young for all of that. See the world first, experience its joys, and find out who you truly are. That's what I did and I have never regretted it. It's time to be adventurous and bold.'

Hermione offered the lady a wobbly smile, and the lady grinned in return.

'Now, how about you come and have a cuppa with me, my dear. Tea will help. We might even Irish it up for you.'

Hermione spent the rest of the time waiting for her flight with the lady, talking about the lady's experiences; she had done and seen amazing beautiful things.

Leaving each other with a hug and a wave, the kindly old lady had given Hermione back some faith in the good of people, and now she was ready to find her own path... as soon as she found her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the preamble and chapter one (when I next edit the whole story these will be separated, but I don't want to change the numbering in case anyone becomes confused). Reviews are a life force and **constructive feedback is always much desired -** so pretty please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding the Wilkins

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

.

Recap:

_Hermione spent the rest of the time waiting for her flight with the lady, talking about the lady's experiences; she had done and seen amazing beautiful things._

_Leaving each other with a hug and a wave, the kindly old lady had given Hermione back some faith in the good of people and she was ready to find her path on her own… as soon as she found her parents._

_._

**Chapter 2 – Finding the Wilkins**

.

Landing in Sydney, she smiled at all the 'Welcome' and 'G'day' signs at the airport. Her spirits lifted at the friendliness. Stepping outside, the sun shined positively and a warm breeze brushed her face.

She jumped on a train into the city and soon found the idyllic Opera House situated by sparkling blue water, its white orange slices shape reflected the sun with a quiet beauty. Sitting down in one of the waterside cafes with a mocha in hand, Hermione pulled out her laptop, and after connecting to the WiFi, she started to search for dentists with her parents' false name, Wilkins.

A smile of delight slipped onto her face when she quickly found their practise listed in Sydney's wealthy North Shore area.

She typed up an email requesting an appointment with either Dr Wilkins for as soon as possible. She only had to wait thirty minutes for a response, which said they would stay open a little later, and give her an appointment that afternoon at 4:30 pm (two hours from now). The email had a side note that if anything major needed to be done, it would have to wait until a later appointment as the receptionist/assistant left at 5 pm. Hermione grinned at her luck and quickly sent an acceptance for the appointment; if she could extend the appointment until after the assistant left then this might be far less complicated than otherwise.

Hermione asked a passing waitress for directions to a good shopping place. She really needed to freshen up after all those hours on the plane, and a new set of clothes would be nice given she had vanished all her clothes when she was upset. It was an action she did not regret in the slightest, despite the predicament it now caused; all those clothes reminded her of Ron, in some way or another, and she didn't want to relive the memories every time she saw the items.

88888888888888888

Two hours later, Hermione's breath shook as she released it. She was standing outside her parents' dentistry trying to summon the courage to see them. She knew initially it would go smoothly, they, after all, did not know who she was, but they would most definitely be upset when they had their memories returned and learnt of her betrayal.

Another three breaths and Hermione lifted her chin and pushed open the door.

Thud.

Hermione flushed as a receptionist looked at her through the glass door. Glancing down, she bit her lip as she saw the bright door sigh which dictated 'Pull' in big bright letters. Hermione yanked open the door and shuffled self-consciously towards the receptionist who was obviously trying to hide amusement; although it was quite clear in the glittering eyes.

"How can I help you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger. I have an appointment at 4:30 pm with Dr Wendell Wilkins."

"Hmmm, yes here you are. You are a new patient?"

"Yes."

"Great, I just need you to fill out these forms before the appointment," the receptionist said with a smile, as she handed over the clipboard with a few forms and a pen attached.

Hermione filled out the forms quickly before handing them back to the receptionist, who took them with a quick 'Cheers' and smile.

As she waited to see her dad, Hermione went over the plan in her head.

"Hermione Granger?"

She glanced up and saw her dad smiling at her. Hermione's stomach dropped as she realised there was no love in his eyes. Berating herself for hoping that somehow he would recognise her, she smiled in return. "That's me. Thank you so much for giving me an appointment this afternoon. I really appreciate it!"

"Please come through, and you can tell me what's wrong," he replied, leading the way to his room.

He gave her a check-up and removed a light build-up of plaque. "Your teeth are in excellent condition, so I'm not sure why you would be feeling any pain. Are you -"

Knock knock.

"Come in," her dad said.

The receptionist poked her head around the door. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr Wilkins, I'm just letting you know that I'm heading home. I'll lock the front door after me."

"Thanks, Jackie, see you tomorrow," he replied and the receptionist disappeared once more. Turning back to Hermione, he started again, "Sorry about that. Now, are you sure you have had the pain for four days?"

Hermione heard a door in the background close and the sound of a lock. She sat up. It was now time to tell him.

"Doctor, you are right, it hasn't been four days. In truth, I lied to you, however it was for a good reason. I needed to see you and your wife as soon as possible to let you know something of vital importance."

"Wait, what? I don't understand, I don't know you. What could you possibly know of such importance that you need to lie to see me?" He had pushed his chair away from her and was watching her as one would a predator that had somehow escaped its cage.

"I'm sorry, and this won't make much sense, so I just need to do this," Hermione replied, pulling out her wand.

He eyed the stick. "Listen Miss, clearly you are a little disturbed. Let me just call -"

"_Finem Obliviate_," Hermione said in a controlled voice as she waved the wand at her dad.

He slumped in his chair, blinking haphazardly. With a loud gasp he sucked in air, then moaned, holding his head tightly, as though in pain. Hermione's research had suggested that this was likely, but until he remembered her, she couldn't do anything for the pain.

A few minutes later, in which all Hermione could do was wring her hands and assume the worst was about to happen, his hands began to loosen their grip. He lifted his head, looking at her nervous face.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Dad, it's me."

"What happened? I feel like I've had the strangest dream. And where are we?"

Like a Band-Aid, she reminded herself as she took a steeling breath. "I'm sorry, Dad, it wasn't a dream. You really did forget me and move to Australia for the last two years. I made you forget so you wouldn't be tortured and murdered for being my parents."

"What? You did this on purpose? You made me forget about you? And what's this about murder?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Hermione whimpered. "Do you remember the conversation we had before you forgot me? It was about the war and Dumbledore dying."

"That was real?"

"Yes, that's why I had to do this. I know you might never forgive me, but I love you so much and knowing you are alive and safe, even if-if you h-hate m-me, is much better than knowing I-I'm responsible for your excruc-excruciating death."

"Oh Princess, I would _never_ hate you! You're my baby girl, the light of my life. I can't believe I actually forgot you, surely that goes against nature. I am, however, very upset you wiped my memory. You could have just told us to leave, and we would have, rather that, than making us forget."

"You don't hate me?"

"No sweetie. Now give your old dad a hug," he said, opening his arms.

Hermione dove into his comforting hold, breathing a sigh of relief. She should have trusted her parents would forgive her.

"Did you also wipe Helen's memory?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I'd best call her in so you can fix her up. I think it's best I call her in for a consult, so she will sit in the chair, then you can do your wand waving. She won't believe either of us any other way." He sighed, not oblivious that in a way he was doing exactly what Hermione had done when she performed the mind wiping spell.

Standing up, he walked over to the door to find his wife as Hermione sat back in the patient chair.

Helen Granger bustled in a moment later. "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name in Dr Monica Wilkins. I'll just have a quick look; hopefully my husband is wrong in his diagnosis."

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

As Helen sat down and scooted the chair closer, Hermione covertly aimed her wand and said the counterspell. Helen's body immediately slumped forwards out of the chair and onto the ground with a loud thud.

Hermione cringed, sliding out of her chair and onto the floor to check her mum wasn't injured in the fall.

John Granger poked his head around the door and saw Helen on the ground. "What happened?!"

"She fell off the chair when I said the spell. She might have a bruise or two, but otherwise she should be okay. I can fix up the bruise in a jiffy – if she lets me after what I did."

"Hmmm, perhaps don't go pointing your wand at us until you swear to God that you won't cast a spell without our permission on us ever again."

"Yes, Dad. For the record, I swear to God and Merlin that I will never cast a spell without your permission on you ever again – unless it literally saves your life."

John nodded then said, "Step back, Princess, I'll get Helen back in the chair."

A silence descended once Helen was back in her chair. John eyed Hermione's wand until she offered a weak smile and reattached it to the wand holder on her wrist, hidden beneath her shirt.

"So what's Australia like?" Hermione asked.

John wrenched his eyes from his unconscious wife. "Sunny and dry. The beaches are wonderful, and the people are quite laid back. Do you think Helen will be asleep for much longer?"

"Not much longer, it happens sometimes. She will feel a bit of pain for a little while as the memories resurface."

"I suppose -"

Groan.

"Helen," John called softly.

"Ouch, my head is killing me. I just had the worst nightmare, Honey," Helen replied.

"Just take a few breaths, Sweetie. The pain will pass," he replied.

Hermione sat silently, figuring it would probably be better if she waited until the spell had completely worked its magic before announcing herself.

John rub Helen's back while she sat with her head in her lap, arms covering her head as if trying to physically stop the pain from some outside source.

"John!" Helen yelped, head snapping out from under her arms.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Where's Hermione?! Oh my God, how did I forget my daughter? Or did I? We have a daughter, don't we?"

"Yes, Sweetie, we do," he said softly, "and she is sitting across the room."

Helen whipped her head around and her eyes widened when she saw her daughter. "Hermione! I'm so sorry I forgot you, I'm a terrible mother!"

"No, Mum, you're not. It was my fault you forgot. I am so sorry, but I did a spell to protect you and Dad."

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the war and Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Helen responded warily.

"Well, I was known, and that made you and Dad major targets. If I didn't make you forget me and go away, you would have been tortured and murdered for being my parents. I didn't think you would leave unless I wiped your memory. Dad has already reprimanded me for it. I'm so sorry, Mum," Hermione rushed out.

Helen looked at Hermione with wide, hurt eyes. "You didn't trust us enough to tell us, or even ask us to leave? Why didn't you ask?"

Hermione knelt on the ground in front of her mum. "I wasn't thinking straight. A friend's parents had just been killed, and I getting over a close run in with Death Eaters. Everything was in chaos and Dumbledore, who could solve anything, was gone. The whole of the Weasley family were all involved in the war. I-I didn't know who to trust with your lives after that. I reacted without thinking it through properly. I just wanted you to head off as soon as possible, and the spell seemed the only way."

Helen sighed. "I'm disappointed you made the decision without consulting us. You know we believe in always make large decisions as an entire family," she paused, looking at Hermione, "but at least it's righted now. The war is over then?"

"Yes, and all the true Death Eaters are in jail. They can't hurt anyone anymore."

"What… what would have happened if… if you had di-ed?" Helen asked.

"The spell would have held and you would never have known you had a daughter," Hermione replied, shifting on her knees.

"Oh Hermione, you silly girl. Sometimes you forget you are still only eighteen years old. Promise me you will never use magic on your father or me without our express permission."

Hermione offered a shameful smile as she looked her parents in the eye and said, "I swear I will never cast a spell without your permission on you ever again – unless it literally saves your life."

"Okay, now give me a hug. It's been two years since I had one from you!"

Hermione let out a hiccupping sob of relief and stood up into her mum's open arms.

"Thank you, Mum and Dad, you are the best, most forgiving parents someone could ever ask for. I swear I will be a better daughter from now on and not to lie or mislead you ever again."

"We love you too, sweetie, and apart from this mistake, whatever its size, you are the perfect child a parent could want – smart, determined, healthy, a defender of others, caring, and beautiful," Helen said while John wrapped his arms around the two and nodded his agreement.

"Well, I daresay we have a lot to discuss," he said. "How about we head back to our home a few blocks away and spend the rest of the weekend catching up?"

"Oh, it's a long weekend too so we have an extra two days, what with the public holiday and the office being closed on Tuesdays," Helen added.

"That sounds great," Hermione smiled.

The three headed home, ordering home delivery so they didn't waste a minute cooking dinner instead of catching up.

The night was filled with Hermione's repeated apologies for not discussing the issue with her parents before she cast the spell, and finding out everything they had done in Australia.

Hermione told her parents that the last two years for her had been very busy, and it was a long story that she would prefer to tell it in one sitting tomorrow. John and Helen nodded, acknowledging it probably was a long story, and seeing the sadness emanating from Hermione's eyes, they didn't press further than night, or ask who she had travelled to Australia with.

Hermione and her parents headed to bed in the early hours of the morning. Hermione couldn't bring herself to care how much the late, or rather early, night would play havoc with her jet‑lagged body clock. As her head hit the pillow, she felt the stress rolling away as she was once more united with her parents (who had enjoyed the last two years and forgiven her) and for the first time in ages something was going right.

8888888888

Hermione woke up late in the morning to the smell of pancakes wafting into her room. Her dad was smiling at her, one hand on the doorknob and a plate of fresh pancakes in the other hand. "Rise and shine, Princess, still your favourite I hope?" he asked glancing at the plate.

"Definitely!" Hermione replied, now wide awake with the prospect of her mum's pancakes. She jumped out of bed with a blanket wrapped around her. "I'll be down in two seconds."

"Okay, but just remember only the early bird catches the worm, and these pancakes smell particularly good!"

"Don't you dare eat them all!"

"You'd better hurry then," he laughed before pulling the door closed, footsteps jogging back down the hallway.

Hermione grabbed her clothes, and after a quick cleaning spell, pulled them on and raced downstairs. An indignant Crookshanks stalked to the fallen blanket, which he had been sleeping on before it was rudely ripped from under him and he found the floor with a very undignified landing, then promptly fell back asleep.

Skidding into the kitchen, Hermione found her mum adding the last pancake to the plate and her dad setting the table.

"Grab the juice from the fridge will you, Princess?" he asked.

"Morning, Mum," Hermione said as she brought the juice to the table.

"Morning, Hermione, did you sleep well?"

"Like a log."

"That's good. Okay everyone, breakfast is ready so grab a seat," Helen said.

Hermione and John had a short tug-of-war over the seat closest to the pancakes before she won by collapsing onto it in triumph. With a grumble, he sat on the only remaining chair – furthest from the soft, fluffy bits of heaven. Hermione offered him a smug smile as she reached for a pancake.

After enjoying the first family breakfast in an age, they cleaned up the kitchen and Helen, casting a frowning glance at her daughter asked, "Weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?"

"Oh, umm, yes," Hermione replied.

"Did you lose some luggage? We can go to the airport to sort it out today, if you like," Helen offered.

"No, I didn't bring any spare clothes, just the things I thought I might want in the future."

"Hmmm," Helen replied, "I'm going to refill the tea and get some carrot and celery sticks, then how about we sit outside by the pool and you can start your story?"

"Okay," Hermione said, face downcast at the thought of everything circling outside her immediate view. As she recalled how much talking to the stranger had helped, she lifted her chin, knowing that talking to her parents would help her even more. She had promised to be honest with them and so she would be. No matter how much she thought it would upset them, it was not her place to protect them; protecting them by hiding information would just hurt them more in the future and be an insult, she was the daughter after all.

Hermione followed Helen outside, John already sitting in the chairs overlooking the view of calm ocean. Hermione took a deep breath of salt-tinged air. Then she began to explain everything, stopping only when John moved to and fro from the kitchen to bring more food and drinks out.

Helen's and John's expressions went from mixed horror and pride at what had happened during the war and Hermione's determination and success, to indulgent smiles at the accolades she received, to concern about the legal process, outrage at the slights Hermione had from the jobs, to fury when they heard about Ron. Hermione had never seen her usually relaxed parents so incensed; if Ron had been in the house she doubted he would survive, wand or not. It actually made her feel a little better to see them both so mad on her behalf, and relief coursed through her as she realised they didn't share Ron's views of her and fully supported her actions.

It was dark by the time she had finished her story, although she knew her parent's seething anger at Ron and the wizarding world lasted much, much longer. In truth, Hermione realised the anger would probably never disappear completely towards either; the latter for having a seventeen year old fight a war and be tortured, and the former for the pain he had caused their child.

Tired of talking and dealing with her emotions, Hermione suggested they watch a movie, and so she settled herself onto an armchair, Crookshanks on her lap, while her parents curled up together on the loveseat, watching a comedy from her childhood that they all knew word for word.

8888888888888888

The next morning, Hermione woke early to the sound of birds. She had a bubble bath to start the day, then pulled her clothes back on after yet another cleaning charm, and wandered downstairs to find her dad pulling fresh croissants out of the oven.

"Morning Princess, how are you today?"

"A bit better actually."

"Good. Helen's just getting ready and will be down soon. She was hoping she could take you shopping today for a new wardrobe," he warned, knowing Hermione usually hated shopping.

"Actually, that sounds really nice," Hermione responded, happy for some normalcy and some different clothes.

"I'm glad to hear it, because we have much to buy," Helen said from the kitchen door. "I have two years of birthday and Christmas presents to make up for."

Hermione smiled as John handed her and Helen a bagged croissant and tea in a flask. Helen kissed John on the cheek then grabbed Hermione's arm and steered her out the door towards the car.

Taking Hermione to the local shopping precinct, which was huge, she said with a sparkle of glee in her eyes, "Let's start at the top and we will wind our way through every store to the lowest level. I bet I can outlast you!"

Hermione smirked, "I'm well aware of how you use challenges to manipulate me, but today I accept."

Helen gleefully clapped her hands together, and with a little jump, bounced towards the first store. Sparse and bright, it promised to be expensive.

Four hours later Hermione and Helen were relaxing in soft seats, with tea and toasted sandwiches, and a large pile of bags at their side.

"Okay, so we have a few more stores to go on this level, then we should have all the basics. I was thinking after that we should head to the high end stores and pick you up some items for special occasions and nights," she said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her mother, having missed needing to worry about Hermione's first serious relationship, was now determined to help her move on to a fun and relaxed relationship with someone new; anything to forget Ronald Weasley and reboot her daughter's damaged confidence.

"Mum, I don't know -"

"Well, I do," Helen replied sternly, then with a softer smile, "I just don't want you to believe anything he said."

"I know, but I just need some time to myself first. You know what would make me really happy?"

"What?"

"We go back upstairs to the one store we didn't enter."

"Of course. I would have taken you there before we left, I just didn't want to have to carry a ton of books around the building for the rest of the day," Helen replied and then drained the remnants of her tea. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Onwards and upwards," Hermione replied, jumping to her feet and pointing upwards.

With a laugh, the two collected the bags and headed to the last few stores on the ground level before a quick trip to drop the bags at the car and headed to the massive bookstore with empty hands.

Hermione drew in a deep breath as the smell of books permeated the air, the promise of peace of knowledge soaked the atmosphere. Hermione glided around the store as Helen perused the self-help section (for 'getting over men' books), choosing a few to give her daughter, and then searching for some low-sugar cooking books and a new autobiography to read.

She turned and saw a person holding a tottering pile of books. With a smile, she headed towards the person, assured in the knowledge that it was her daughter.

It was.

"Planning on ever leaving the house again?"

"I can read outside," Hermione replied, a smile in her voice although her face was hidden from view.

Helen grabbed six books, allowing Hermione's eyes to peak over the top of the pile.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Okay, well let's get these books, and then we have only a few stops until we get home."

"We're not going straight home?" Hermione asked with a sad glance towards the books.

"Not yet, first we are going to get a mani/pedi, then facials, before we get you a new haircut and maybe eyebrow wax."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Helen said with a firm, patient tone.

"Humph."

"Oh, come on, it will be fun."

"Hot wax is not fun!"

"Well, maybe not, but a new look is. Now that you are in a new country it's time for a few changes – just try it out and see what you find."

Hermione thought back to the lady in the airport, and with an air of determination, she replied, "Let's do it."

Helen and Hermione arrived home late that night to the smell of a roast dinner cooking.

"There you are. I thought you had both run off without me!" John called when he heard the front door open.

"If you like, next time you can join us for manicures," Hermione called.

"Oh hell no, your mother convinced me once – someone trimming my nails and then making them shiny was just weird… the massages are okay though. Honey, did you want me to book us a massage next week?"

"That sounds great!" Helen replied, dragging bags through the door.

"Anything left in the shops?" he asked.

"One or two items, although I think the bookshop is now out of everything," Helen replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! I only bought nineteen books!"

"What restraint, Princess! So, heading back in a week when they are all finished?"

Hermione poked her tongue out in response to her dad's question before she dragged the bags upstairs to her room.

**.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Thanks as always to by awesome beta reader NJ Coffee Queen.**

**.**

**Thanks to LittlebigmouthOKC for the review and all those who have made a favourite of my story. **

**.**

**What do you think of the story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione the healer

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, etc, please don't sue me!**

.

**Merry Christmas! I thought this we be a good gift to you all. **

.

**Thanks to wintersong1954****, LittlebigmouthOKC****, TasmiaFay****, luzhasswag**** for the reviews. They really make my day!**

.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Recap:

_"Hey! I only bought nineteen books!"_

_"What restraint, Princess! So, heading back in a week when they are all finished?"_

_Hermione poked her tongue out in response to her dad's question before she dragged the bags upstairs to her room._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Chapter 3 – Hermione the healer**

After her parents returned to work, Hermione did indeed spend five days straight reading through the nineteen books she had bought. All the books centred on the topic of legal systems around the world.

She had also been thoroughly reading _The Daily Prophet_, but in the last few days they had been printing some horrible articles about her. Hermione scowled at the latest:

**_Hermione Granger_****_:_****_ Murderous Adulterer_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_That's right folks, Hermione Granger is a murderer! _

_Yours truly found out the truth when, determined to inform the valued readers of this great paper, I interviewed Molly Weasley. Mrs Weasley confirmed that the 'heroine' of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, broke her fiancé Ron Weasley's heart when she aborted a baby the two had desperately __been__ trying to have. Ron Weasley, the youngest Weasley son, was a successful war hero and member of the Golden Trio. _

_The would-be grandmother was devastated and fighting tears when she confessed that, "Dear Ron and that attention-seeking Hermione had been taking a fertility potion to try and conceive, but Hermione just up_ _and_ _left Ron one day without warning. I'm certain she was pregnant. Obviously she was cheating on Ron, and aborted the innocent child when she realised it wasn't Ron's. My son has been devastated by the betrayal of his fiancée, not to mention the murder of his first child."_

_Ms Granger has refused to comment, but this reporter can tell Mrs Weasley is telling the truth. Since the muggleborn girl's school days, where she led on a smitten __Viktor__ Krum and Harry Potter at the same time, it has been clear that she seeks attention from deserving wizards, before leaving them on the sidelines when she finds someone else. _

_Clearly Mr Weasley has made a lucky escape, and we witches must count our lucky stars that he is once more single and safe from Ms Granger's malicious designs. Hopefully he can find __solace__ in an upstanding and faithful witch. _

_Merlin help the next __unfortunate__ man to be entrapped in Ms Granger's selfish and calculating talons._

_For further details about Ms Granger's deceitful history, see pages 5, 7, and 12._

With a snarl, Hermione scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it at the door. Unfortunately, Helen had just opened the door, and the newspaper missile hit her in the chest.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry Mum!"

"Oh, that's okay. Is this that wizarding newspaper you used to get?" Helen asked, picking up the paper.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered.

Helen smoothed the paper out carefully, however, a quick glance at the title had her almost ripping the pages apart, as her fists automatically tightened in anger. "What's this rubbish!"

"Rita Skeeter, being her delightful usual self. You know she has hated me since I got revenge for her articles in my fourth year."

"Hmmm, yes, I remember those. And you haven't even been offered the chance to tell you side of the story – such irresponsible journalism. Can you owl her, or her editor, or something?"

"And say what? A Weasley is lying? No, I know Harry or Ginny will put them straight. Those two know the truth and will stand up for me. The paper will do whatever Harry says, being the Golden Boy and all. I just need to give him time to act; the articles have only been occurring for a few days."

"If you're sure…"

"I am, Mum. Don't worry, Harry will come through for me; he acts like my unofficial brother!" Hermione smiled, thinking of how he used to defend her in the halls against the Slytherins.

Helen scrunched the paper back up, a satisfied, therapeutic feeling tingling through her as she felt it crumple between her fingers. She then tossed the paper to Crookshanks, who began batting it with great wrath across the room. "I swear that cat knows what the paper is saying about you."

"He does. He has magical abilities."

"Really?!"

"Mm. He is also an excellent judge of character. I suppose I should have twigged when he never liked some of the Weasleys. I just figured he didn't like them because they weren't cat people."

"Maybe we should have Crookshanks and your dad assess every boy you meet before you date him," Helen said with a grin. "Speaking of which, I have a friend who is coming for dinner tomorrow, and she has a son at university who she is bringing along."

"Mum, no blind dates, please!"

"How else are you supposed to meet people?"

"No, Mum. No blind dates. I'm serious. Look, give me a bit longer, okay?"

"Fine, no blind dates. But they are already invited and coming tomorrow, so wear something nice," Helen replied, determined to distract Hermione from the article Crookshanks was now shredding with his teeth.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione spent the following weeks going to the beaches and parks. She even took a quick trip up to the Great Barrier Reef to go snorkelling with her parents – books in tow, of course. The only downsides were that none of her friends had sent her any owls, and Rita Skeeter was still publishing horrid and cruel articles in _The Daily Prophet_. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation when she saw an owl flying towards the window, hoping for a letter, but dreading another article.

Her parents had suggested she take legal action against _The Daily Prophet_, but she was sure it would just get worse if she did. They then tried to tell her to cancel her subscription, but she didn't want to. There were other important and interesting articles which she would miss if she cancelled, like the one published about the rescinding of house elf rights; some ridiculous nonsense saying house elves could not survive if freed, and, as such, all free elves would be sold back into service. Hermione thought the change to the rights was disgustingly cruel!

The owl swooped through the window, and Hermione tentatively reached out when she saw the newspaper in the owl's talons. Paying the bird a knut from her pocket, she then removed the wad of parchment. Unfurling it, and glancing at the headline, she dropped the paper in shock. Leaning heavily against the wall for support, she slid to the ground. Hermione dragged the paper closer with the tips of her fingers, blurred eyes focused on the title.

**_Ron Weasley: Engagement of the Century_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Happiness has, at last, made its way to the well-deserving Ron Weasley, successful war hero and member of the Golden Duo (alongside best friend Harry Potter)! _

_Yesterday, to yours truly in an exclusive interview, an elated Ron Weasley announced that wedding bells were in the air. He said that his romantic proposal had been accepted by the sweet and intelligent Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor and war heroine, who works as a successful witch beautician. _

_"The heart of my life agreed to marry me last night after I took her to a romantic dinner under the Eiffel Tower in Paris. We portkeyed home immediately to share the news with our loved ones. This is the happiest news since I helped win the war. I am sure I will be very happy with my beautiful fiancée," Ron Weasley said. _

_Mrs Weasley has informed me that she is delighted that her youngest son has finally found a worthy witch to marry (unlike his previous fiancée who tricked him into proposing and lied to the wizarding world about her role in the war). Mrs Weasley said, "I am delighted to welcome another daughter into the family."_

_The future Mrs Lavender Weasley has confessed that she intends to leave her job to ensure she can raise her child in a loving family environment. She is confident that her husband-to-be can earn more than enough for the two of them and their baby. Lavender confided to me that she, and her fiancé, are expecting a healthy son in 5 months._

_"We didn't want to tell anyone about the baby until we were well passed the dangerous first trimester," Lavender whispered to me, while a devoted Ron rubbed the bump on her stomach with fondness._

_Ron confessed that, "I have loved Lavender for a long time. We were school sweethearts. Hermione forced me away from her, with muggle tricks and magic. Fortunately, Lavender and I are now reunited, and we will be happy forever."_

_There you have it folks, a true love story has been saved from a tragic end. The two star__-__crossed lovers are to be united forever on 14 February, the most romantic of days._

_I will keep all my loyal readers posted on baby and wedding news as it unfolds over the next few months._

Hermione just sat on the floor staring at the paper until her legs were numb. Crookshanks had crept quietly next to her a little while ago, his head resting on her lap as he purred softly.

Due in five months.

That meant four months pregnant.

The cheating bastard.

Cheating for at least two months.

How could he be so cruel to flaunt it?

And so shameless.

She dug her fingers into the paper, and slowly started to shred the parchment, forcing her nails through the flimsy material and pulling it apart. Faster, and faster, until she was in a frenzy. Then came the tears, running unchecked down her face before splattering around her on the wooden floor as sobbing hiccups shook her frame. Pieces of confetti surrounded her in a mound by the time she was spent. Her sobs changed to gasps as she fell forward towards sleep.

Helen and John came home from work to find their daughter still lying in the snowy mountains of paper in the dark. Realising it was the same parchment as the horrid newspaper, they concluded it was the remnants of another article by Rita Skeeter. Given the state of their daughter, and the paper, they would have to ask Hermione what it said later.

"I could kill that Skeeter woman," John growled, heart wrenched by the sight of his hurt teenage daughter lying on the ground.

"Can you carry her up to bed, John?" Helen whispered.

"Sure, can you open her bedroom door for me?" he replied softly.

"Yes."

They carefully took Hermione to her room and laid her in bed. Crookshanks followed, watching them warily, ready to protect his upset witch. John and Helen crept quietly out of the room, worry gracing their faces. Then they headed downstairs to prepare some comfort food for Hermione, in case she woke and was hungry.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione did not wake that night.

In fact, she did not wake until 1 pm the next day.

Glancing around, she realised that she had been moved to her room. She wavered for a moment, wondering if she should get up and face the day, or just hide in the safe warmth of her blankets.

Picking up her wand from the bedside table, she gave it a wave and let music immerse the room. Morose tones wafted through the air, encouraging tears to spring into Hermione's swollen eyes. She flopped back onto her pillow and watched the light from outside playing on the walls.

Crookshanks appeared at the door, slinking in quietly. He was followed by a sombre Helen.

"Mum? What are you doing home?"

"I took a personal day. I wasn't going to leave you alone after yesterday. What can I get you to eat and drink?"

"I don't want anything."

"You haven't eaten in a long time. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your heart might be telling you that, but your stomach must be saying otherwise. I'll be back in a moment with something for you," Helen replied, swiftly gliding out the door.

"You let Mum know I was awake, didn't you, Crooks?"

_Meow_.

"Humph. Did you have to?"

_Meow_. The cat pounced onto the bed with poise.

Hermione reached forward and rubbed behind his ears. "I'll be fine."

Crookshanks just stared at her, clearly disagreeing with her statement.

"But I promise if you see Ron, Molly, Lavender, or Skeeter you can scratch them. How's that?"

_Meow_.

"Thanks for sticking by me, Crooks. You are the only friend who has."

_Purr_, he replied, touching his nose to her hand.

"I love you too, Crooks."

The door swung open again and her mum came through. "Here we go, I've brought you some hot chocolate and toast. Don't tell your dad about the hot chocolate," Helen said with a soft smile, as she placed the tray of food on Hermione's lap.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione replied. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of the creamy liquid.

Helen sat down on the side of the bed, leaning into her daughter as Hermione ate a small portion of the food. When Hermione pushed the tray away, Helen wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Was that a newspaper yesterday?"

"Mm."

"An article about you?"

"Slightly."

"About Ronald?"

"Mm."

"Is he with someone else?"

"Engaged."

"That's moving rather quickly."

"Together at least five months."

"Five? But – oh."

"Mm."

"The article said so?"

"She's pregnant with his child."

"…"

"He cheated on me. Even after everything he said and did, I didn't think he would ever cheat on me. And then tell everyone. I feel so stupid!"

"No! You are not stupid! He is a liar, but you were right to trust him. It's just unfortunate that he didn't deserve your trust. You are an incredibly intelligent and street-smart young lady."

"How could I not realise?"

"There was a lot to realise about him, and you caught on to a few of those things. Given there were so many, it's not surprising you missed one or two things. Some men are just like that; never happy with what they have, no matter how lucky they are. He was lucky to have your love, but something was wrong with him – it is never okay to consciously cheat on your partner."

"Maybe it was me…"

"No! It was _not_ you! This is all on Ronald. His actions and decisions have _nothing_ to do with you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm serious, Hermione. Look at me." Helen waited until Hermione looked into her eyes. "Ronald's actions and decisions have nothing, _absolutely nothing_, to do with you. Yes?"

"Yes. Thanks, Mum," Hermione sniffled.

Helen gave Hermione a squeeze.

"Now, what are you going to do about that newspaper?"

"I'm cancelling the subscription when the owl arrives today," Hermione replied.

"You sure? You said you wanted it for some reason or other."

"I'll get the information from somewhere else, if I really need it."

"And are you going to let Ronald waste more time of your life?"

"You're right. I'll stop moping in bed and playing sad music," Hermione said, as she leant over and, with another swish of her wand, the music changed from morose to righteously angry.

After a few moments, Hermione pulled out of her mum's arms and stumbled out of bed. Grabbing some fresh clothes, she quickly changed in the en suite, and when she re-entered the room, she said, "Okay, time to have some fun."

Helen smiled. The small fire that had been missing from her daughter's eyes since she arrived in Australia was rekindled. It was small, but it was definitely there. "So where to?"

"The car. We are going rock climbing."

"Ummm, up h-high?" Helen asked.

"Yes. It's about time we both conquered our fear of heights."

"It's more a fear of falling - which is completely logical, as our primitive ancestors slept in trees, and the fear of falling helped them survive."

"Then we only need to be as competent at moving at heights as our ancestors."

"They had opposable toes!"

"And we will have harnesses. Come on, Mum, do this with me. Pleeease?"

"What about a movie about heights instead?"

"Come on, Mum. Pleeease? I want to do this. First steps to changing my life… excluding the new hairstyle and clothes."

"Your hair is lovely now, much more manageable. Why, a day in bed and it's only slightly frizzy. That sleeking lotion really does change it into soft, lavish curls, and it brings out the shine in your hair too. You know, I thi -"

"Mum."

"Hmm?"

"Stop stalling, and come rock climbing with me."

"Fine," Helen huffed. "But only because I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said with determination as she pulled Helen out the door.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Two weeks later, Hermione had successfully gone rock climbing, visited theme parks and ridden every roller coaster (and screamed loudly every time she felt her body lift from her seat), parachuted, and flown a plane. On the last, she made a mental note to never jump out of a plane immediately before she intended to fly a plane; that specific mix made seeing the ground from up high, in a rickety plane, rather terrifying.

Next, she was going to ride a broomstick. Well, once she found someone to teach her. She had looked into the wizarding world in Sydney, finding it was more widespread than London (which was surprising, considering the smaller population of Australia compared to Britain). She figured she could find a person to teach her once she started her new job.

She was to start training for the job tomorrow. Hermione felt as though dragonflies were flittering around her stomach at the thought of starting the training. The job was her first since leaving school. A proper adult job, and a huge step. She was joining a healer program in the Royal Sydney Hospital. The hospital actually had wizarding and muggle components; this allowed easy movement of patients between the two parts when a muggle or wizard was injured in the opposite world.

Hermione thought the dual purpose hospital was a great idea. The wizarding side told the muggles that they dealt with very specific highly infectious diseases, which meant the muggles never went near the wizarding part of the hospital. Occasionally, when a muggle with one of those specific infectious diseases was transferred to the wizarding area, a quick _Obliviate _and reassignment to an alternate muggle hospital rectified the problem.

Hermione pushed away the books detailing magical and muggle healing that she had been studying from, allowing her thoughts to turn to the previous night. She had gone on a blind date (after much pushing from her mum) with some muggle son of someone her parents knew through work. The pair had gone to a movie, which was followed by coffee. He was very sweet, but he had red hair, which meant that every time she looked at him, his face would morph into Ron's.

She grimaced at the awkward end to the night when he tried to kiss her. Hermione had turned her cheek at the last moment, eyes darting to the ground in awkwardness. Feeling guilty, she explained how his hair colour reminded her of her ex. He had jokingly responded that he had bad genes and was likely to go bald, so could dye his hair until that time. Hermione recalled her weak chuckle and less than eloquent dismissal before she had all but leapt through her parents' front door to escape.

This morning when her mum had asked how it went, Hermione had said, "He has Ronald's hair colour."

Her mum had quickly replied, "To be fair, I think he is older than Ronald, so really it's _his_ hair colour." Hermione had sent a withering stare at her mother before Helen has said, "Okay, no redheads in the future."

"No future blind dates full stop. As of tomorrow, I have to concentrate on my training."

"Fine," Helen had grumbled. Helen had then pulled out her organiser to replan the dinner she had been going to arrange, which included some other friends with single son. "But don't forget, you need to take some time off studying to have fun and live."

"Yes, Mum."

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

When the sun blinked over the horizon the next morning, Hermione burst from bed with the energy of a puppy chasing a ball.

Crookshanks, previously having been a happily sleeping cat, was not quite as fast and landed on the floor with a thump and snarl; his witch was making a very annoying habit of this. He glared at her reproachfully.

Hermione, however, did not notice. Grabbing the clothes hanging on the wardrobe door, she headed into the en suite and began her morning routine.

Finally dressed and feeling fresh, she emerged in a billow of steam. Hermione then skipped towards the kitchen, to grab some yogurt and fruit, before she headed to her first day as a trainee healer. Her parents arrived in the kitchen half an hour later as she was heading out.

"Morning Princess, excited?" John asked.

"Yes!"

"Good luck today," Helen said. "We will see you when you get home, unless you go to celebrate your first day with new friends."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I do. Love you! Bye!" Hermione called as she bounced out the room and towards the front door, calling out, "Bye Crooks!" as the door closed.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione tried to calm her nerves outside the hospital. Having a flashback to the day she found her parents, it occurred to her that she really needed to stop standing outside health buildings breathing heavily; it was just weird.

Striding confidently into the wizarding entrance to the building, Hermione walked in and headed towards the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm a new trainee healer and I start today. Can you tell me where I need to go?"

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied, waiting for the flicker of realisation; hopefully they didn't read _The Daily Prophet_ in Australia.

With a blank look the receptionist ticked a name off a list, and glancing up, he replied, "Take a seat in the far north corner. As you are an hour and a half early, you will have to wait for someone to come and get you at 8:30 am."

Hermione felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she mumbled, "Thanks."

In the corner she found herself seated next to a man reading a medical book.

His eyes flickered over her. "You don't look sick," he said.

"I'm not. I start healer training today," Hermione replied.

"So do I. My name's Peter Loch, I guess we'll be in training together."

"Hermione Granger," she replied with a smile as she shook his hand. "You're here early."

"So are you," he replied with an amused smile.

"Yes, first time getting here. I didn't want to get caught in traffic and be late, that and I was too excited to sleep. What's your excuse?"

"I came in with my dad, he's a Healer. He started an hour ago."

"Oh… it must be great having him to talk to about the training and such!"

"I suppose."

"My parents are muggle dentists, so despite being somewhat medical, I can't learn the magical aspects from them. Although, they have been great at giving me advice on handling patients. Have you always wanted to be a healer?"

"It was always kind of expected, so I suppose I've never thought of anything else. I did kind of want to be an auror, but a few years ago, when I suggested it to my parents, a war was gearing up back in merry old England. Given that my parents thought it was a bad idea, they thought I might get sent over there if more forces were needed."

Hermione's mind reeled. Would that have been a possibility? Why hadn't the Ministry sought help from other countries?

"You have an English accent, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm from Hampshire," Hermione replied.

"Was the war a big deal? There were a few things reported in the papers here, but being so far away it wasn't that big an interest item, I guess."

"It was a big deal. A lot of deaths and destruction. As far as I know, no one from other countries was involved in fighting," she offered.

"Huh, maybe I should have stuck with being an auror," he mused before carelessly asking, "Did anyone you know die?"

Hermione looked at him in shock. She had just said a lot of people died! "Yes, I knew a lot of people who died," she snapped, unable to stop her emotions from rising to the surface.

He looked abashed. "Sorry."

Hermione realised that despite him obviously being a few year older than her, a war made people grow up a lot and changed their perspectives considerably; she could never imagine anyone in England asking such a careless question… except maybe Ronald, who spoke without thinking on a regular basis.

"It's fine," she said, determined not to drive away someone who would likely be a colleague for a long time. "The war ended less than a year ago, and most magical folk of age were involved in some way or other. Maybe this is a topic we can just not mention again."

"Sure thing," he said nodding enthusiastically, eager to be forgiven for his guff.

"So, any insight from your dad about how many people are in the training group?"

"Umm, it's usually about 20 people recruited each year. Most healers in the country are trained in this hospital. After training, they are sent around the country to posts they volunteer for. This hospital tries to keep the trainees with the most potential after we become certified. Healing is quite competitive, with long hours, and needs smart people. So girls usually choose something less complex."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

He did not really just say such a sexist thing to her did he?

Yes, he did.

Right then.

"So which of those criteria do you think women are incapable of? Is it the stamina, intelligence, or competition?" Hermione asked.

"Err."

"Evidently that response rules out intelligence. So stamina or competition?"

"Look, I don't want to argue with you…"

"There goes competition. Which leaves stamina. Guess I'll just have to prove that my stamina far surpasses yours, unless you would like to retract your sexist comment and promise to never speak in that way in public again."

"Oh come on, no girl is ever the top of this training."

Hermione's eyes glinted - she would be. "I guess the selectors are just as sexist as you. Pity that's the case in such a clearly skill based profession. You know what? To make up for your utterly sexist comment and lack of apology, you are going to help me ensure this hospital becomes less sexist."

"Or what?"

"Or, I'll work to embarrass you and your skills so thoroughly during this training that you'll either volunteer to work somewhere else or have to run to daddy to save your ass."

A throat cleared near her. Glancing around Hermione saw and man and woman watching her and Peter with wide eyes. Hermione raised her eyebrow challengingly at them. She had done nothing wrong, except maybe alienate herself from one of twenty people, or more, depending who Peter was friends with.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," the woman said with sarcasm. "I'm Jemma Jones."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she offered. Hermione took in Jemma's appearance - Jemma looked very cool, with purple coloured hair resting on her black framed glasses. She was tall and slim, and obviously fit. The only drawback was her glinting eyes… they showed anger.

Jemma turned to Peter. "And you are?"

"Peter Loch."

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter x. Thanks again to my amazing beta reader NJ Coffee Queen.**

.

**Any events you want to read about in the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the best – Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thanks to **LittlebigmouthOKC** (You're right they are, and as for the math – we that won't sell nearly as well) and **LCB** (awh!) for the reviews!

And now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Recap:

"_Well, this isn't awkward at all," the woman said with sarcasm. "I'm Jemma Jones."_

"_I'm Hermione Granger," she offered. Hermione took in Jemma's appearance__ -__ Jemma looked very cool, with purple coloured hair resting on her black framed glasses.__She was tall and slim, and obviously fit. The only drawback was her glinting eyes… they showed anger._

_Jemma turned to Peter. "And you are?" _

"_Peter Loch."_

8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Peter," Jemma crooned with a sweet smile.

He smiled back.

"We won't get along, and I'm going to kick your ass in this training program, you sexist prat." Turning back to Hermione, Jemma asked, "Want to sit with us in those chairs over there?"

"Sounds delightful," Hermione replied, as she stood and walked the short distance, away from Peter, with Jemma and the other man.

"I'm George Winter," said the other man. He had amazing bronze hair, green eyes and a speckling of freckles across his nose.

"Hi," Hermione replied. "Thanks for the support, after saying that to Peter it occurred to me that a lot of people in this program will have probably gone to school with him."

"Nah," George said, "there are three magical schools in Australia, all spread across the country, so at least Jemma and I haven't met Peter the Prat before."

"Aren't we a little old for name calling?" Hermione lightly scolded.

"Mm, maybe," George acknowledged, "but it's true."

"Still, these days I prefer to use people's proper names. Can you not use that nickname around me?"

"You're right, we're starting professional careers and it's time to grow up… at least a smidge," George promised.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, "so why does Australia have so many magical institutions?"

"Well we have a surprisingly large number of magical folk here and we also teach students from the surrounding pacific islands which only have small magical communities – most move to Australia to find work," Jemma advised.

"You must meet some people from amazing places!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah it's great!" Jemma replied. "So where are you from?"

"Britain actually. Most wizards and witches who attend the school there are from Britain."

"Is it a good school?" George queried.

"It was one of the best in Europe, unfortunately it was recently damaged and is still closed."

"What happened?" he probed.

"War… The final battle was at the school…"

Hermione looked at the other two as silence engulfed them all.

"I'm sorry," George consoled. "So… umm… " he glanced at Jemma in desperation for a new topic that couldn't lead to anything depressing, "Err… do you like Australia?"

Hermione smiled gratefully, "Yes, it's a beautiful country and I am so excited to be studying healing here. I have heard Australia produces excellent healers. Do either of you know what speciality you are most interested in yet?"

Gorge and Jemma glanced between each other, eyes darting back and forth as they tried to figure out who was going to speak first, not wanting to talk over their new friend on a topic that they could likely continue with until the sun went down.

The three did indeed continue on that discussion until they were called to meet the other trainee healers and head trainer and managed the entire discussion without anyone managing to state their favourite speciality.

As Hermione glanced around the group she was happy to note that Peter had been wrong, there were equal numbers of men and women in the group, all of whom looking energetic and eager to begin; except Peter, who looked bored. The head trainer acknowledged Peter with a nod, clearly he knew him already.

The head trainer began his spiel and Hermione focused her full attention on him for the rest of the day.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione arrived home exhausted that evening. They had followed the head trainer (Dr Holt) around the hospital for an hour before been taken to a room where they all sat down and were given test after test until they were told they could go home. No breaks had been allowed that day – apparently it helped prepare them for emergencies – although Hermione just thought it was an excuse to push them to their limits and weed out the less dedicated early on. Hermione felt reasonably confident that she had passed the tests, but she couldn't be sure. Some were based on school skills, other components were actually healing questions.

Hermione found her parents in the lounge room where she flopped down into what was now her chair.

"Long day Princess?" her dad asked.

"Mph."

"Too long for words, oh dear. There is some leftover dinner being kept warm in the oven for you if you are hungry," he offered.

Hermione heaved herself from the chair and disappeared into the kitchen before returning with the plate of food, "Mm, lasagne, thank you." Taking a bite she moaned, "Oh that's heavenly, your lasagne is the best Dad!"

"Glad to hear it, Princess. So what did today entail? And did you make any friends?"

"A tour of the hospital followed by a heap of tests, hopefully I passed! I made a few new friends, and maybe one non-friend."

"Non-friend?" Helen queried.

"I was trying to be friendly, but he was being so sexist that I ended up telling him off."

"I think you missed friendly by an inch or so, but I'm proud of you for telling him off and not hitting him instead... err, you didn't tell him off by hitting him did you?" Helen followed up hesitantly.

"That happened one time!"

"But it wasn't the first time you resorted to violence," she reminded.

"The only other time was hitting Draco Malfoy in third year when he was gloating about an animal being murdered!" Hermione replied hotly.

"Careful dear, she might hit you if you gloat about being right," John whispered to his wife in a cheeky sotto voice.

"I heard that," Hermione muttered.

"Whatever did happen to that Malfoy boy? Didn't you say he was from a dark family?" Helen asked, easily diverted.

"Turns out his family were actually spies for two years and assisting our side. Mr Malfoy was sentenced to life in prison. Mrs Malfoy and Draco were let off and I think they left the country soon after."

"A spy was sent to jail?" John asked.

"Yes, I thought it was a bit strange, but I guess there were other factors which had to be taken into consideration."

"Still, he must have had a terrible defence lawyer," Helen mused, "to be sent to prison despite helping win the war."

"There are no defence lawyers in magical Britain. I was actually doing some research before I started my healer training, hoping to try and improve the process a bit."

"Sounds like a necessary cause, Princess. Will you pick it up again after training?" John asked.

"I think so, I would like to improve the systems in England; they are terribly outdated. Anyway, I think I'm just going to go to bed, it's been a long day and I think the rest of the week will be much the same."

"Good night Sweetie."

"Sleep tight Princess."

"Night Mum, Dad, love you both."

"We love you too," came the unified reply.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione spent the rest of the week completing tests. Having learnt from the first day, she carried sandwiches, fruit, and water with her at all times. The others soon caught on after they saw she was allowed to consume the food while writing test answers.

Hermione, Jemma and George had all headed out to a local pub to celebrate surviving the first week. They had been warned that the following week would be practical tests and Hermione planned to spend the weekend practising to ensure her wand-work was up to scratch.

The second week quickly flew by until late on Thursday afternoon, when the group was gathered by Dr Holt who stood in front of them and explained the reason for all the exams.

"There are two main purposes to the tests. You would have noticed the questions were a mix of standard knowledge and healing specific. For the former, a failure to pass with 90 percent or higher will result in your expulsion from this program."

Gasps surrounded the room and the group started to shift nervously. Hermione started to wring her hands together, 90 percent was high, especially given all these people had an extra year of schooling over herself.

"Despite you all providing your school scores, we have found in the past that some schools or countries are more lenient than others, so to ensure we have only the best we uses these tests. The healer specific questions are designed to split the remainder of you into groups based on your abilities. You will be told the results at 8 am tomorrow morning. Have a good evening," Dr Holt concluded before striding out of the room to horrified silence.

A hysterical shriek captured everyone's attention, "Ekk, tomorrow! We have to wait until tomorrow to find out if we passed or not! No! It's not fair! Do they want us to have heart attacks?!"

A couple of people near the panicking boy started towards him and began offering comfort. Hermione raised her eyebrow, she didn't like the wait either and was internally panicking, but his reaction was rather over the top.

"Hey do you guys want to go to that pub again and unwind a bit?" Hermione called to her friends.

"Excellent idea, Mione," George replied.

"Don't care me that," Hermione said calmly, despite the name sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"Why not, _Mione_?" George asked, clearly trying to needle her further.

"Because I hate the nickname and it sounds like 'my own'."

"But what if I want you to be 'my own'?" he joked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione shoved his arm away from her, "Get off," she snapped, beginning to lose her cool.

"Whoa, okay I'm sorry, I was just joking around," he said taking a step back, raising his hands in surrender.

Letting out a controlled breath, Hermione tried to do some damage control, "Look, just don't call me that okay? I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Yeah, sure, sorry I tried to annoy you intentionally," George replied warily. "So, umm, pub?"

The three subduedly made their way to the pub and after a few rounds the cheer returned as they went over the horridly difficult and weird questions that had popped up over the week in the tests.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Friday morning dawned and Hermione woke groggily. She had slept like a log, probably due to the potent alcohol she had consumed last night. Her memories slowly resurfaced as she glanced around the room.

She saw her clock.

Crap.

7:45 am.

Results were being read in 15 minutes!

She rolled out of bed with a thump on the floor. Clambering to her feet she threw on some clothes and with a quick shout to her parents that she was late, flicked her wand and landed in the apparition zone of the hospital. Quickly moving out of the zone she ran to the meeting room, dodging people like a fly dodges a swatting hand – haphazardly and with moderate success.

Bursting into the room all eyes fell on her. Blushing she quickly walked into the room and sat in a seat at the front of the room.

"Psst, psssst, oi, Hermione," Jemma called quietly.

Turning around Hermione looked towards her friend, "What?" Hermione hissed.

"Your shoes don't match," she whispered.

Glancing down Hermione's blush reached the shade of a traffic light. She was wearing one pink jogger and one black ankle boot. How had she not noticed that? If not when putting them on, then at least in running to the room. Subtly she waved a concealing charm over her jogger so it would look like the boot and offered Jemma an embarrassed smile of thanks.

Dr Holt then waltzed in, "Well the results are a little disappointing. Five of you will be leaving us today. Those people are: Mr Cameron, Ms Lux, Ms Franks, Mr Dole and Mr Tibalt. Thank you for your interest, but, as usual, Merlin's School of Magic was overestimating their students. You five can leave now."

Four of the five began to stand and stumble in shock towards the exit. However, the fifth, one of the girls, shouted, "No!"

"No?" Dr Holt questioned with incredulous surprise. Hermione concluded that he had probably not been disagreed with, within the hospital anyway, in at least a decade.

"That's right, no! This is my dream. And I refuse to have it taken away just because of the school I went to." The girl declared with passion. The other four were now starting to recover from their shock and were nodding along.

"You are leaving because you did not score high enough in these tests to join the program. If you cannot understand that, then it is no wonder you failed the tests," Dr Holt explained in a condescending tone.

"That's not fair!" The girl said, voice starting to wobble and break. Hermione blushed in empathy for the girl.

"Your test results will be posted to you, so you will know where to improve. If you study hard you might be accepted into a less elite traineeship. Now get out of this room."

"But-"

"I do not have time to pander to your hurt feeling on not being as good as you thought you were, if it upsets you so much, I suggest you talk with your old school about their training of you and their other students. In the meantime, I have a room full of people who are capable and being held up from their training by you. Now out! All five of you." Dr Holt demanded.

The other four immediately scuttled out, wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation as fast as possible. The other girl stood, silent tears treacling down her cheeks, gathering her belonging she lifted her chin and stalked out of the room.

"Now that Ms Lux has finally accepted the inevitable, let me continue. There are seven groups, one for each ward. These wards are: Paediatrics, Long Term Care, Emergency, Potions, Spells, Magical Animals and Plants, Autopsy, and The Unknown. The rotations and your colleagues are not negotiable and I will not tolerate complaining. Ms Granger, could you please come here."

Hermione stood up and walked to Dr Holt while trying to calm herself, surely he wasn't going to embarrass her as he did Ms Lux, was he?

He continued, "If anyone has managed to score 99% or higher in all tests they will are placed in an advanced training program. Ms Granger is the first to do so in four years. Congratulations Ms Granger, clearly you prepared for your training. As the highest scorer in the tests it is your award to be able to select the ward you would like to train in first. Which ward would you like?"

"Potions please, Dr Holt."

"Why Potions?"

"I believe it will allow me to gain experience which will help benefit me when working in Paediatrics, Long Term Care, Emergency, Autopsy and The Unknown wards."

"Excellent reasoning Intern Granger. Very well, you will be starting your training in Potions with the next highest scorer, Cate King. The next group is Tim Jenson and John Mews in Emergency. Followed by Jemma Jones and Peter Loch in The Unknown. George Winters and Lucy Graves in Paediatrics. Tony Griffin and Mary Barton will be in Spells. Ken Abbott and Jessica Wright will attend Long Term Care. Holly Reeves and Paul Bruce in Magical Animals and Plants. Jane Little, Elizabeth Newton and Dan Bucks in Autopsy. Each rotation lasts for one month. After one month in each area you will select your speciality to finish your studies. The time in the speciality will be five months. Make use of your time in each rotation as your trainer is the ward's head healer and they will be deciding who can specialise in their ward. I suggest you all make you way to the relevant ward immediately."

Dr Holt then swept from the room as everyone began talking.

A short girl with spiky blond hair and a slight scar on her chin walked over to Hermione. "I'm Cate King," the girl offered, while bouncing on her toes.

Hermione smiled and grabbing Cate's hand Hermione said, "Come on, let's get going, we shouldn't make a bad first impression."

Hermione and Cate darted from the room and headed to their first rotation.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Hehe, I rather had fun making Hermione run around in such different shoes. Does anyone want Ms Lux to make a reappearance at some point?**

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **


	5. Chapter 5

**For the best – Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thanks to **Honoria Granger** for the review!

And now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Recap: **

_A short girl with spiky blond hair and a slight scar on her chin walked over to Hermione. "I'm Cate King," the girl offered, while bouncing on her toes._

_Hermione smiled and grabbing Cate's hand Hermione said, "Come on, let's get going, we shouldn't make a bad first impression."_

_Hermione and Cate darted from the room and headed to their first rotation._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione and Cate arrived in the Potions Ward and introduced themselves to a harried looking receptionist.

The receptionist sent a flying message to the Potion Head Healer before turning back to a large mess on the reception desk.

"It's nice to meet you by the way," Hermione said to Cate. "Sorry about rushing you here, I'm just really excited!"

"He he, no worries Hermione, I'm quite excited myself. So, have you always wanted to be a healer?"

"Not always, no. But this is something I really do want to do. It has become a passion of mine, along with legislation change."

"Wow, you're doing legislation as well!"

"Oh no, not yet." Hermione rushed to explain. "I have done some research, but there is no way I could do both until this training is completed."

"What kind of legislation are you planning on developing?"

"The first one I want to try and improve is the British wizarding legal system for prosecution of crimes."

"That shouldn't be hard to improve; I've heard it's near feudal, what with taking everything from families who had someone convicted to prison for long periods and such."

"You heard they do that?"

"Among other things, I read it in an article about repercussions from a recent war. Is it not true?"

"I-I don't know. I'd be surprised if it was."

"Really!? Huh. Perhaps I misread, maybe it was about somewhere else or something…"

Hermione frowned in thought. She would definitely have to add that to her list of legal system legislations to examine, hopefully Cate was wrong… but the girl was obviously smart, maybe it was just a reporting exaggeration; Rita Skeeter was definitely rather generous with delicious rumours, perhaps it was the same here.

As she pondered this, the Head Healer rushed towards them.

"Hello, hello, I'm Healer Flower, welcome to the Potions Ward. Uh, who are you two?"

"Hi, I'm Cate King," said the bouncy girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's lovely to meet you ladies. You were the top two scorers in our two week RATs weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, what are the RATs?" Hermione asked.

"Ridiculously Agonising Tests," Healer Flower said with a pained smile, "I hated them when I did them after joining the healer training program, oh it must have been twelve years ago; I confess I still have the occasional nightmares about them."

"Oh, then yes, Healer Flower, we were the top two scorers," Hermione replied.

"Well, thank you for choosing my ward to begin your training. And congratulations Intern Granger on scoring 99% or higher in every test; that hasn't happened for a few years now. Whilst only Intern Granger is undertaking the advanced training program, I'll be training both of you together for the most part, just a few different cases and things for now and, as we progress, we will see how everything goes," Healer Flower outlined with a smile. "How does that sound?"

"Great," Cate and Hermione replied.

"Okay, follow me and I'll show you around the ward quickly. Afterwards you can collect your white Intern coats and we can get to work."

Healer Flower bustled them efficiently around the ward: directing how patients were assigned to rooms; identifying the supply cabinet; pointing towards the healer staff room where they could eat, relax and change; and finally outlining the contagion procedures. As she was finishing up, a yellow note flew towards her.

"Right ladies, this note is yellow which means an important person has a potion related problem. Your coats are in the healer staff room, so put them on and then meet me at reception where I will be collecting the patient," Healer Flower said as she strode quickly away.

Hermione and Cate scampered towards the room and found their coats. Their names and intern healer position were emblazoned on the pocket.

"It feels so real, now that I'm wearing this," Hermione said looking slightly nervous.

"I know, it's like I've suddenly grown up," Cate replied, "Come on, lets go find out who this important person is."

The two quickly joined Healer Flower, who was calling for a bed to place a man covered in a green slimy liquid who was slumped on her arm.

Glancing at the two, Healer Flower said, "Rule one, we never use any wand-waving on potion patients…" Hermione stifled a grin; Healer Flower sounded like Professor Snape in her first potions class. "…until we know exactly what is wrong or it is a very specific spell designed for potion patients. I'll teach you the correct spells. The wrong charm or spell could worsen an issue. Most people with a potion problem should come by muggle means, however some do come through the floo or apperate, such actions can cause additional symptoms and result in a misdiagnosis. This patient came by a muggle taxi. Put on some gloves ladies; you must always put on gloves when around a potions patient."

The bed clattered down the hallway and Hermione and Cate helped the man onto the bed.

"To room 2 please, ladies," Healer Flower instructed.

Hermione and Cate began to push the bed towards the room, both silently praying they were walking in the correct direction.

"Other way, ladies."

Damn.

With a quick spin, Cate and Hermione started in the opposite direction.

When they found the right doorway, they pushed the bed inside and alongside the room's usual bed.

"We need to transfer Mr Apper here to this bed," Healer Flower said, pointing to the room's bed, "stand here and here," she directed as she pointed to the locations, "Okay on three; one, two, three."

Once he was in his bed, Hermione and Cate watched closely as the healer examined Mr Apper and updated the patient information chart, explaining everything as she did so.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

As the shift finally stumbled to a close, Cate and Hermione teetered into the staff room, exhausted minds brimming with information.

"I think I need to sleep for a week!" Cate exclaimed.

"That was worse than the RATs!" Hermione continued.

"At least its Friday so we have the weekend, thank Merlin we follow Healer Flower's roster; she has reasonable hours."

"I was going to suggest we grab dinner together, but how about we do that next week instead?" Hermione suggested.

"Good call, Hermione," Cate said as she shrugged her coat into the laundry basket in the corner, "I never asked, how do you know all those potions spells?"

"I like to read textbooks and journals," Hermione replied modestly.

"Well it was amazing! No wonder you have been placed in advanced training."

"Thanks."

"Okay I'm heading to the apperation location. Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, my mind is floating a bit," Hermione replied as she placed her coat into the basket as well. "Okay, I'm good to go."

The two headed to the apperation point and wished each other a good weekend. Hermione could see a few other interns in various states of exhaustion coming towards her. Deciding all she really wanted to do was go home, rather than mingle, she quickly step into the apperation zone and disappeared.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Welcome home, Hermione. How did it go today? Did you make it in time?" Helen asked.

Hermione blinked, had it really only been this morning that she was running late to find out how she went in the RATs!?

"Oh, it went well and, yes, I made it on time. I'm on the Potions Ward with one other intern; a girl called Cate King who is really nice. We have a great Head Healer who we are learning from for this first rotation. I'm also in an advanced healer training program which means I can sit my healer exams early."

"That's wonderful! How many others are in the program with you?"

"Err, none actually; I'm the only one who scored high enough to be in this particular program."

"My brilliant daughter," Helen said with a wide grin, "I'm so proud of you."

"John, did you hear what Hermione said?" Helen called out.

"No, what did she say?"

"She scored so high in those tests from the last two weeks, that she is in an advanced training program, and she's the only one from her group in the program."

John entered the room, "Congratulations, Princess! I guess you now deserve the surprise we have at dinner even more than before!"

"Surprise? What surprise?" Hermione asked, energy quickly returning to her as anticipation rushed through her veins.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it, John?" Helen said with a look towards her husband that clearly said he should behave and stop talking before he blurted the secret out; he always was useless at secrets.

John sent his wife an apologetic look and mimed zipping his lips closed.

Helen rolled her eyes at her husband's antics before she sent him from the room to ensure he kept silent on the matter. "You will get your surprise at dinner," Helen promised.

Hermione was soon absorb in explaining her day and everything she had learnt to her slightly bemused mother.

"Dinner's ready," John called.

Helen laughed at her daughter, who, upon hearing the call for dinner, recalled a surprise was imminent. Hermione was trying to show decorum as she walked to the dining room, but excitement was letting Hermione down.

Hermione sat down at her usual place. Sitting on her plate was a flyer. "What's this?" she asked.

"Your surprise," John said, eyes sparkling.

Hermione turned it over.

_**Come to the grand opening of Unicorn Books!**_

_Unicorn Books will be holding a grand opening _

_this Saturday, from 2 pm to 7 pm at 38 Woodward Row. _

_Please come to help us celebrate,_

_with champagne, canapés and prizes,_

_John and Paige Mercy's creation of the perfect bookstore. _

_Squeal_.

John and Helen laughed at their daughter's reaction.

"Oh Merlin, I haven't been to a bookstore opening since I was six!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You will have to say 'God' there; it's a muggle bookstore. We received the flyer earlier this week. But please remember, there is only so much room on your new bookshelf," Helen said.

Hermione's head snapped up, "New bookshelf?"

"Well, new to you, it's actually an antique. It's in the library, for all your books that are piled up around the floor of your room**; **just make sure our visitors can't see the magical books."

"Thank you!" Hermione said, thrilled at the gift, "What size is the bookshelf?"

"Go on, go have a look before we eat," Helen said, knowing dinner would be peppered with such questions until Hermione saw it for herself.

Hermione darted out of the room and quickly returned with a thrilled expression, "It's perfect."

"You're welcome, now how about we eat?"

Hermione offered a sheepish smile before launching into a conversation about her favourite types of books.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Do you think it's time to meet Draco yet?**

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thanks for the review **artlover8992** (Draco has been harassing me to appear soon… given he has a wand he will probably win; as for the other two, not sure if they will make an appearance given the story 'Surprise', but you never know.)

And now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Recap: **

_Hermione darted out of the room and quickly returned with a thrilled expression, "It's perfect."_

"_You're welcome, now how about we eat?"_

_Hermione offered a sheepish smile before launching into a conversation about her favourite types of books._

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke late, exhaustion from the last two weeks taking its toll. She wandered downstairs and, when she realised her parents were yet to emerge, started to make breakfast for everyone.<p>

After breakfast was prepared, she took some food and headed to the veranda, wanting to watch the colourful birds flittering through the varied trees. The mass of colours splattering the landscape always seemed to leave her senses shimmering calmly.

Thinking over the last few weeks, she realised that her life seemed to be coming together since she had let go of Ronald. She was with her parents who loved her, living in a beautiful city, had found an enjoyable and satisfying job that she was already excelling in, had met some friendly people, and was now heading to a bookstore launch.

All that was missing was romance.

Pondering this absent element, she considered that maybe it was time she opened herself up to finding romance: someone who would treat her like she was worthy and desirable.

Someone different from Ronald.

Hermione signed.

Ronald.

She was ready to move on emotionally from Ronald. While the damage he had inflicted was certainly still affecting her, her strong feeling of love for him had been ground into minutia by his actions. Admittedly, her feelings had been unconsciously disappearing before she discovered his multitude of betrayals, but she had refused to acknowledge there fading as that would require conceding that she was ill-matched with a boy who should have been her soulmate, a boy that she had not known as well as she had thought.

She vowed that she would work diligently not to misjudge people in the future, concentrating on all their actions, rather than just those she wanted to. People were, after all, the sum of all their actions and they did change.

Her mind had been turning to thoughts of a new relationship more and more recently… just not one with one of her mum's friend's children. George Winter, another trainee healer was quite handsome and obviously intelligent, however they were on the same page, although Hermione struggled to define what exactly was missing.

Pushing thoughts of George aside, Hermione decided she would address the decision of a relationship with something that never let her down; logic. She wondered back inside and grabbed a pen and paper, before heading back to the veranda and settling into a sunny chair.

Her pen paused above the paper as she began to consider how to go about this.

A pros and cons list was easy to reference, however, without a particular person in mind was a little difficult.

However, basing her list on a pros and cons list could work well.

Hermione spent a few moments gathering her thoughts, and then once her pen hit the paper, it flowed like water across the page.

Attributes of men I might date in the future

_Attributes I like_

_Enough brains to know not to use a broken wand_

_Has the emotional range of more than a teaspoon _

_Confident_

_Driven towards positive things _

_Enjoys travel to more than just his mum's dinner table _

_Enjoys more than just Quidditch, and will try other things to find out _

_Makes me laugh more than cry _

.  
><em><span>Ronald<span>_

_Resentful nincompoop_

_Domineering_

_Angry prat_

_Fire-coloured hair that has food in it_

_Self-centred_

_Cheating bastard_

_Boastful, lying publicity-hog_

_Shirks responsibility_

.  
>Hermione glanced down at her list… okay, maybe, while she was emotionally ready to move on, her relationship with Ronald was still affecting her strongly.<p>

Pursing her lips she reviewed the list once more, trying to separate her anger from her points; this was after all a logic exercise.

With a mental nod, she struck a line through her current list, then she pulled out a fresh piece of paper and started again.

Attributes of men I will date in the future

_Attractive attributes_

_Intelligent _

_Thoughtful _

_Confident _

_Motivated_

_Enjoys travel and new experiences _

_Makes me laugh _

_Philanthropic _

.  
><span><em>Unattractive attributes<em>

_Controlling_

_Short-tempered_

_Red hair_

_Self-centred_

_Unfaithful in past relationships_

_Loves publicity_

_Shirks responsibility_

.

Next time she felt attracted to someone, she would see if he fit her preferred attributes, before letting herself become to entwined, and she would never again do something just because it was expected; like being with Ronald. She'd prefer people to say 'He's a great guy, you two will do well together,' rather than, 'I knew you two would end up together,' or, 'About time'.

Hermione folded the paper and shoved it into her pocket – she didn't want her mum coming across this and setting up more blind dates.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione realised it was 11 am. She headed back upstairs, to change into her exercise clothes, and then set out for a run to the local park.

She had fallen out of the exercise habit during the last two weeks, thanks to all those exhausting exams at the hospital, and she was determined that the laziness would end today. She was a strong advocate of the saying 'do not wait until tomorrow for what could be accomplished today'.

The fresh air rushed down her throat as she gasped for breath. Arriving at the park, she started a series of squats, lunges and all manner of painful muscle toning exercises.

Her parents were up by the time she returned home, it was after all midday, so she waved good morning and went for a nice long shower.

Wanting to look extra nice for the bookstore launch, she conditioned her hair and found a flattering dress in the wardrobe. A light brush of make-up completed her look.

Glancing at Crookshanks, who was watching from the bed, she asked, "Do I look okay?"

_Purr_.

"Thanks, Crooks, How about I get you some tasty salmon on my way home?"

Jumping down from the bed, he rubbed his side against her leg, the soft, warm fur vibrating as he purred in satisfaction at her offer.

Scratching his neck, she replied, "Okay, I'll pick some up tonight."

Hermione double checked her books to confirm she had all of them listed in her phone, to avoid buying any double-ups (unless they were first editions), then grabbing one on healing she went back to the veranda to relax until they were due to head to the opening.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Hermione, I swear you are vibrating the car!" John said as he eyed his daughter sitting in the backseat.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing what the store is like. There aren't many bookstores nearby and it would be good if I can use this one regularly. Why are we driving anyway? It's only three blocks away."

"Helen and I thought we would head to the beach while you spend the day in the bookstore."

"You're not coming in?"

"We will for half an hour or so, but I have a feeling you might want to stay longer," John replied.

"Probably," Hermione admitted.

"And then, we can drive back and pick you up, along with your horde of new books," John outlined with a mischievous grin.

Hermione gave a smug smile in response; unashamed about her love of books.

Pulling up in a nearby carpark, they all headed towards the store, which was easy to find; given its glossy new sign proudly declaring _Unicorn Books_, crowds of people, balloons and the sound of laughter.

Hermione skipped towards the store, quickly outstripping her amused parents. When Hermione was around books they could see her as a five year old again; focused only on enjoying the present.

_Unicorn Books_ was a large two story building, with big windows letting the light gleam in.

The atmosphere inside was cheerful and friendly; smiling faces of customers and staff holding glasses of champagne in one hand and books in their other.

Waiters darted subtly between the guests with mouth-watering delicacies, the smell of which mixed delightfully with the aroma of books.

Hermione found a helpful map of the store layout, which showed where she could find the various categories. She was pleased to note there were lounges for comfortably examining books, as well as rare books and early edition sections.

Unable to restrain herself, she headed upstairs towards the rare books corner.

Hermione didn't emerge from the top floor for three hours; having started with the rare books, she had then wound her way around the shelves while munching on treats and drinking more than she should have.

She was protectively clutching three rare books and a biography to her chest as she descended the stairs and almost careened into an elderly man.

Offering an apology over her shoulder as she steadied herself, she missed a step and tumbled straight into another man passing the base of the stairway.

Hermione's face scrunched in anticipation of hitting the floor, given she refused to drop the rare books to save herself.

However, arms swiftly wrapped around her waist, catching her just before her nose found the hardwood floor.

"Got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Hmm, not sure if I should be hiding under the desk from the angry redheads who are no doubt finally touting pitchforks, or diving into a M15 level safe room to hide from everyone waiting patiently for Draco to make an appearance. Eek!

In an effort to avoid imminent death, I will say I have nothing against redheads (I am one too – redheads rock…except this story's Ronald), it's all Hermione - get her instead! Is it safe to come out from under the desk yet? For Draco fans… I know, I'm pained by his absence as well… can I unlock the door?

Thanks to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

**152 views of chapter 6 and no reviews… *sad puppy eyes* Please review and let me know what you think! **

And now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

_Offering an apology over her shoulder as she steadied herself, she missed a step and tumbled straight into another man passing the base of the stairway. _

_Hermione's face scrunched in anticipation of hitting the floor, given she refused to drop the rare books to save herself._

_However, arms swiftly wrapped around her waist, catching her just before her nose found the hardwood floor._

'_Got you.'_

* * *

><p>Hermione peaked open her eyes. Through her squinted eyes she found herself only centimetres from the floor. Hmm, there was a nail slightly off-centre.<p>

A pink flush of embarrassment filled her cheeks as she was gently placed back on her feet, her arms still gripping the books.

'Hermione Granger!?' the owner of the arms exclaimed.

Glancing at her saviour, she saw sparkling, grey eyes wide with surprise. With a feeling of dismay, she glanced at the rest of the face. 'Draco Malfoy?'

'The one and only,' he said with a self-depreciating humour. 'Hmm, now I realise why you didn't drop the books to protect yourself,' he teased lightly.

Surprised that he wasn't hurling abuse at her, she gave him a probing look. Quickly deciding that a pleasant Draco Malfoy was considerably more appealing than an abusive one, she continued with his tone and replied, 'Well, if I wasn't holding three rare books I might have considered dropping them.'

'I'll not tell John and Paige that you said that,' he replied in a conspiring tone as he leaned slightly towards her. 'I think they might cry if a book hit the floor the first day the store is open.'

'Are they the owners? You know them? How?'

'Yes, they are the owners. I do. I know them through business.'

'What business is that?'

'Ever the investigator aren't you. Did you ever think of becoming an interviewer?'

'No. After my experiences with Rita Skeeter, I figured it was a field which required little information based on fact, and I prefer facts,' she replied with a little bitterness. 'Good attempt at diversion though, what business?'

'I helped organise this,' he conceded in an effort to keep the discussion pleasant. He had seen Skeeter's recent articles about Hermione and had not intentionally brought the malicious witch up in the conversation.

'Has the Slytherin Prince become a party planner? Oh my, what must your friends say!' she teased in return, accepting his offer of amends.

'Merlin forbid! No, that's my mum actually: and she did help organise this party, although she was unable to attend tonight. I invest in businesses, helping them to develop, and I thought _Unicorn Books_ was a good one to help out. And I've always liked unicorns.'

'Really!?'

'Yes.' Then with a conspiratorial smirk he continued, 'I've never been attacked by a unicorn.'

'Huh? Oh! No,' Hermione said shaking her head. 'No, I meant about the investment. I'm a bit surprised. I didn't expect to see you in the muggle world, or loaning them your millions,' she replied in a gentle tone, trying to show she wasn't aiming to offend him, rather she was just trying to understand.

'Hmm, I guess I can see the confusion,' he mused. 'Actually, my family has made money in investments for decades, so I learnt how to find good businesses and support them from an early age. I suppose, until I started, the family only invested in wizarding businesses. But, as there are so many great muggle businesses, I thought it was stupid to limit the investments.'

'What type of businesses do you invest in?'

'There are really no limits, except, I suppose, I'm pretty careful to only choose moral and ethical companies. And, of course, I have to think that the company in question is a wise investment.'

'What's considered wise?' Hermione queried.

'Are you really interested?' he asked. Most people he discussed this with worked in investment, everyone else was usually just politely bored by the subject.

'Yes, of course,' she replied with some puzzlement. 'I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested.'

'Many people do,' he replied. 'Wise, is usually breaking even by the second year of investment, and turning a growing profit for the next six years, before evening out at between forty to seventy percent profit per year.'

'How do you figure out which businesses to support?'

'Looking at their business plans is the first step, checking they actually know what they are getting themselves into and seeing if they have the resilience or support to succeed. I provide financial support, business knowledge and advice, as well as, a bit of emotional encouragement to make sure they don't give up.'

'Do you have a lot of people coming to you seeking investment?'

'Not at the moment: I have only been in Australia since my family's sentencing was finalised, so that's how long the business has been here. I'm hoping the investment business will grow considerably over the next few years. _Unicorn Books_ was actually a very fast opening, and took a lot of time to complete everything so quickly, but I think this store will do well; especially if you live nearby,' he finished with a grin. 'So, what are you doing here?'

'Wild nandu couldn't keep me from a bookstore opening,' she replied with a keen smile.

'Does that mean you are travelling the world to visit all the openings?' he teased back.

'Oh, that sounds fantastic!'

Hermione paused for a moment, considering how much to tell him. While he was a brat as a kid and did join the death eaters, albeit by coercion, he had also been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix from the day he was marked. He had clearly been freed of charges by the Ministry, and was investing in muggles. Given all this, she knew he couldn't still be the prejudiced boy she'd known at school. Their conversation tonight was also proving he had grown from the egotistical child. Reassured, she continued, 'Alas, no! I came to Australia to restore my parents' memories.'

'Restore them!? Did something happen to them during the war?'

'Sort of… I obliviated them; so they would leave Britain and be safe.'

'I'm surprised they would agree to that,' he replied.

'They didn't. I obliviated them without their knowledge.'

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as his jaw dropped open.

After a moment, he recovered and said, 'I'm sorry you had to do that to protect them. To lose your parents during such a hard time… I was lucky enough to have my parents by my side. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to have use such a spell and then continue on. Do they have their memories back now?'

Hermione blinked in surprise at his thoughtfulness. 'Yes, I was able to restore their memories. They have been really good about it and have forgiven me, provided I don't use a spell on them without their permission ever again.'

'I'm glad you have your parents back, Hermione, and that they are okay.' He then smirked and continued in a sly tone, 'Only no spells? Should I warn them that potions, charms and hexes can also be used?'

Hermione tried to send him a withering look, but her smile showed him that she was amused. 'It was more the intent.'

He smirked in response, 'I'd suggest you never rely on intent when dealing with an ex-Slytherin… or Ravenclaw.'

'Noted. Luckily for me, my parents are neither; although, I suppose, if they had been sorted into a house of Hogwarts, I think Ravenclaw would have be a high possibility.'

'So if their memories are restored, what are you still doing in Australia?' he asked.

'My parents like Australia and have a dentistry practice nearby which is blooming; so they want to stay here. I like it too. I need a break from Britain… Do you read _The Daily Prophet_?' she asked with some trepidation, although she was unsure why, as she didn't truly care what Malfoy thought of her.

'I read it reluctantly. Rita likes my family about as much as she likes you; although I have no idea why she dislikes you so much…'

'I may have trapped her in a jar after her articles in our fourth year, and may have also threatened to tell the Ministry about her animagus skill to get her fired from her job at the paper,' Hermione replied, while looking at her nails with a nonchalance attitude.

Draco burst into laughter. A small smile of pride hovered around Hermione's lips.

When he finally had his amusement back under control, he said with awe, 'I never thought you would do something like that!'

Hermione shrugged. 'Skeeter was breaking the law so she couldn't retaliate.'

'The unregistered animagus one would have been a good restraint on her, until she paid of some administrator to add her name to the registered group while keeping her off the public list.'

'She did that, did she? I'll admit I was wondering at her recent lack of restraint. So, why does she hate your family?'

'She wanted to start her own newspaper, after our fourth year coincidently,' he said with a raised eyebrow at Hermione, 'and my father refused to support the business. He didn't think it was a wise investment.'

'Looks like it's slightly my fault she writes about your family, sorry about that.'

'Have you read what she has been writing about my family?' he asked.

'No, not since I left Britain some months ago. The more recent papers didn't remain readable after I read the articles about me.'

'Understandably,' Draco said. 'Anyway, what are you doing these days, besides buying all the books in Sydney?'

'I leave a couple of books in the stores. See I've only found four to purchase from this one,' she said as she held up her proof. 'I began healer training at a Sydney hospital two weeks ago.'

'Top of the class yet?' he joked.

Hermione's cheeks fused with heat.

'Really!? I shouldn't be surprised,' he said.

'It's no big deal, just some useful experience which has helped me along. I'm also thinking of working in legislation after I have finished the healer training.'

'To help the disadvantaged?'

'Yes… how did you know?'

'Just because I picked on you during our school days - and I would like to take this opportunity to sincerely apologise for my misguided childishness wholeheartedly, I was stupid and I am so sorry - doesn't mean I didn't pay attention to you. After you mixed Polyjuice Potion in second year, I knew I had to keep an eye on you.'

'You knew about that!?'

'While you are brilliant at potions, Potter and Weasley are useless actors. Greg and Vincent were actually smarter than trolls. They needed my help to get average johns in class, but could hold a conversation. Too bad they had those eating disorders.'

'They had an eating disorder?'

'Why else do you think they keep eating food floating around the school? Fortunately, after two months, Madam Pomfrey found them some medication which worked to curb their lack of restraint. Anyway, legislation after healer training, sounds like a lot to cover.'

'It is, but, if I manage my time, I should be able to succeed in both.'

'I have no doubt you will,' Draco said.

A waiter walked passed and Draco picked up two glasses of champagne, offering one to Hermione, he raised his glass in salute, 'To success in our chosen fields… and to books.'

Hermione laughed. 'Indeed, success and books,' she replied, clinking her glass to his. 'You know, if someone had told me a year ago that I would be standing in a muggle bookshop and drinking champagne with you I would have started researching behaviour change spells and potions in fear they had been maliciously attacked, but I am really glad I'm here with you.'

'Likewise, Granger.'

Someone then called from across the room, 'Draco, come and meet Ms Bingle.'

After a wave of acknowledgement to the caller, Draco turned back to face Hermione. 'I'm going to dinner after this party wraps up tonight, I'd love it if I could convince you to join me.'

Hermione bit her lip. 'I'd like that.'

'Fantastic,' Draco said with a broad smile.

Hermione's breath disappeared, she had never seen him smile properly; he was actually very handsome.

'I daresay you are well aware that this opening is winding up at 6 pm, I'll have to help Paige and John close up, but then I can leave. Will you stay while I help out?' he asked. 'We can then go straight to the restaurant.'

With a gesture to her outfit, Hermione asked, 'Will this be okay for the restaurant?'

He glanced at her dress. 'It will be perfect.'

Draco looked across the room to the still summoning lady. He motioned towards the woman and said, 'I should go over there, would you like to come so I can introduce you to the Paige and John? I daresay you will be visiting them regularly with your love of books.'

'Yes, I would like to congratulate them on their amazing store.'

'Grand,' he said, putting down his glass on a passing tray. He collected the books from Hermione's protective embrace, and linking her now free arm with his, led her to the woman who had called him over.

Hermione eyed the books in his arm. Noticing this, he smiled and promised, 'Only you will leave with these tonight. However, for now, I'll keep them safe and give your arms a rest.'

As they approached the group, the woman smiled at Draco, 'Here is our wonderful pillar of support,' she said. 'Draco, this is Ms Emma Bingle, a local resident who loves fantasy books.'

'A pleasure to meet you, Ms Bingle,' he said, kissing her hand lightly. 'May I introduce Hermione Granger who I went to school with in England. Hermione, this is Paige and John Mercy, owners of _Unicorn Books_, and Ms Emma Bingle.'

'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all,' Hermione said.

'Hello, Hermione, how wonderful that you are in Australia for our opening,' John said.

'I'm delighted to be able to attend,' Hermione replied.

'As am I,' Ms Bingle said, then placing her arm on the one Draco was using to hold the books, and with a predatory gleam in her eyes said, 'Draco, Paige told me you helped to fund their new store; how good of you!'

A discrete, wary look crossed Draco's face, 'Thank you, Ms Bingle, however, all credit must go to John and Paige, I did very little.'

'Oh, please, call me Emma. And I doubt that!' Ms Bingle responded.

Hermione, deciding to give Draco a lifeline since she had seen his wariness, asked 'So, Emma, what do you do when we can pull you away from fantasy books?'

'I work for a top end fashion store.' Casting her eyes in an obvious manner over Hermione, Ms Bingle continued, 'I doubt you would have heard of it, Hermione.' Then, no doubt, seeing the shocking in the rest of the group's eyes, she added, 'Due to being from Britain.'

Hermione offered a pursed smile, knowing it had been an insincere addition.

Draco, annoyed, although unsure why, said, 'John, Paige, once I found Hermione was here, I knew I would have to introduce you to her; she will, no doubt, be one of your best customers. Indeed, she has already found four books to rehome.'

Glancing at the books, Paige said, 'I see you have found our rare books section.'

Before Hermione could respond, Ms Bingle broke in, 'Oh, I intend to buy far more than four books tonight. Draco, can you recommend some for me?'

'I think Paige or John would be best place to give you recommendations, as they would know every book in this store,' Draco replied politely. To be honest he was glad it was a topic he would be useless at, he knew the muggle classics, but anything else in muggle literature was a foreign world to him.

'You are right, of course! Draco, I was talking with Paige, and she said you are on your lonesome tonight after the opening. I insist on you coming to dinner with me, I know a great dessert,' she concluded with a wink.

Draco winced slightly at the poorly concealed innuendo. 'Thank you for the offer, Ms Bingle-'

'Emma.'

'-Emma, however, I do actually have dinner plans with someone else, so fear not, I shall be quite safe from loneliness.'

'You do?' came Ms Bingle's put-out reply.

'Yes.'

'How about tomorrow night then?' Ms Bingle asked.

At that point Hermione was sure she heard Draco mutter 'Pansy clone' under his breath.

Draco replied, 'Thank you for your consideration, Emma, but I have an event to attend with my mother.'

'Oh, it is so nice to meet a man so considerate of family-'

At that point Hermione decided to jump into the conversation and try to avoid any awkwardness, 'Paige, John, I wanted to give my congratulations on an amazing store, you have truly met the aim of the perfect bookstore.'

'Thank you, Hermione,' John said with a smile, 'I hope you will find yourself right at home here.'

Draco soon excused himself with a nod to Hermione, saying he had seen a business acquaintance he needed to talk with.

Emma, like a hungry lioness following a solitary gazelle, quickly disappeared after him.

Hermione continued to chat to John and Paige enthusiastically about the brilliance of various authors until she saw her parents come through the door. Excusing herself, Hermione quickly join Helen and John.

'Are you ready for us to tear you away from the books?' John asked as he glanced around with a confused expression. 'Do you have some books stashed somewhere?'

'I do, however they seem to have wandered away at the moment. I've actually run into an old school colleague here, so I'm going to catch up with them over dinner,' Hermione replied.

'That's wonderful news,' Helen said. 'We'll see you at home, whenever you get back then.'

'Okay,' Hermione responded.

Her parents gave a wave goodbye as they disappeared out of the store.

Glancing around the room, Hermione noticed the crowd had thinned and people were being thanked for coming by the door.

Draco was visible again, attempting to politely shake his arm from Emma Bingle's white‑knuckled clasp. His exasperation was filtering through cracks in his polite façade.

Hermione stifled a laugh.

Emma Bingle did seemed as clingy as Pansy during fourth year… and perhaps fifth year too.

When Draco was finally freed, thanks to intervention of John who lived up to his last name, Mercy, Draco walked quickly to Hermione's side.

'Does Parkinson know how to make a Polyjuice Potion?' Hermione asked innocently.

Draco scowled at her. 'While Pansy excelled in Transfiguration, she was worse than Longbottom at Potions; the only reason her potions never blew up is because I used to help her in class.'

'She could have bought it and is now continuing her hunt for a Malfoy surname,' Hermione needled.

'I'd doubt she would splurge on the potion these days, unless she has absconded with someone's fortune since I saw her last week,' he replied with a blank face and matching tone.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, but Draco just shook his head, ending the topic.

The door to _Unicorn Books_ was now locked and Draco offered his congratulations on a successful evening to John and Paige. He promised to be in touch soon, then proceeded to whisk Hermione out the backdoor and into his sleek car.

Hermione eyed Draco dubiously. 'How long have you been driving?'

'A few months. You'll be quite safe, I promise.'

Hermione tentatively slid into the car, buckling her seatbelt with more care than usual and then proceeded to grip the seat tightly until they arrived at the restaurant.

Sitting down at the restaurant table, Hermione finally found her voice once more. 'I should have known you would buy a green coloured car.'

'I blame indoctrination,' he replied. 'So many years swamped by the colour of the uniform, common room, dining room, and dorm room, it feels like something is missing when it isn't around. Besides, I like the colour. Did you know they say that geniuses pick green?'

'And did you decide you liked green before or after you heard that muggle saying?'

Draco grinned cheekily, 'Feeling your intelligence threatened?'

'By you? Not a chance.'

'I'll have you know that I was placed second in our year.'

'Wait, it was you who Professor McGonagall meant when she said someone else was about to pass me in classes!?'

'Surprised?'

'But you never studied!'

'Of course I did, why would you assume that?'

'You were never in the library!' Hermione said with exasperation.

'Slytherins had access to a second library which could summon books from the shelves of the main library, I used that one.'

'_Hogwarts, a history_ never mentioned a second library.'

'It didn't mention many things. The library existed. The only time Slytherins attended the main library, was when the study-a-holics, that's you and the Ravenclaws, had the needed books on their desks.'

'I wasn't addicted to studying.'

Draco coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'third year'.

Hermione poked her tongue out in response.

'Are you ready to order?' came a voice from the side of the table. Glancing up, they saw a waitress waiting to take their order.

Hermione tried to surreptitiously pull her tongue back into her mouth, while Draco smothered a laugh.

'Wh-ah-what would you recommend?' Hermione asked the waitress, who seemed more interested in eyeing Draco up; on the upside that meant that the waitress might not have noticed her childish moment.

'I would recommend tonight's special, crispy pork-belly with sweet potato mash and a pear salad,' the waitress replied.

'I'll have that, thanks,' Hermione said, 'with a glass of house white, please.'

'Certainly, and you, sir?' the waitress asked Draco, eyes fluttering slightly.

'The same, please.'

'Excellent choice,' the waitress said as she peeled away towards the kitchen.

Once the waitress was out of sight, Draco began laughing again.

'Oh, shut up,' Hermione said, although in truth she knew it was funny.

Draco smiled, 'Don't worry, I've been caught doing far worse.'

'And what exactly did you get caught doing?'

'I was in a restaurant waiting for my mother, who was about an hour late-'

'Why were you still there?' Hermione interrupted.

'If you ever have a meal planned with my mother, to which she is running late, I challenge you to leave and tell me if the consequences are worth it. Now, as I was saying, my mother was running rather late. So, there I was, sitting in this posh restaurant, with its white tablecloths, shining silverware, and elaborate crystal candleholder on the table. And I was bored. So very, very bored. And perhaps a little tipsy; I did, after all, order a bottle when I arrived with the intention of sharing it with my mother, and the waiter kept re-filling my glass when I wasn't looking. So, anyway, ah yes, bored. And, well, the breadsticks just looked like such an excellent building tool… I managed to recreate a two-foot tall Eiffel Tower before my mother finally arrived. I was so shocked when she finally glided up behind me, that I may have knocked the whole thing over, and then a waitress carrying soup slipped on the sticks as she walked past. And then the soup, pumpkin I think, did this sort of slow motion arc, before slopping all over my mother. She was not calmed when I said orange suited her complexion.'

Draco managed to convey his whole story with such a look of aggrieved innocence that Hermione was spluttering with laughter.

'What happened next?'

'Mother simply said 'Food is for eating, not architectural design', then she requested her car be brought to the front entrance and waltzed right out the door.'

'Sounds like you got off lightly.'

'Well I was there when she arrived. She may have also ensured I had only pumpkin soup and breadsticks for every meal for the next week.'

'Did it cure you of your design aspirations?'

'Not sure, it was only a month ago, and she hasn't been late since.'

'Note to self, never sneak up on Draco Malfoy when he has been bored.'

Hermione and Draco spent the remainder of the evening laughing while exchanging embarrassing stories about themselves and their friends.

As they exited the restaurant, Draco offered Hermione a lift home.

'No, thanks, I'll apparate from just around the corner,' Hermione replied. 'Thanks for a fun evening, Draco.'

'I had a fun too, so, thank you, Hermione, for joining me.'

'Well, it's getting rather late, I should head off,' Hermione replied, although she was actually rather reluctant for some reason.

'Of course,' Draco replied. 'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Would you join me for brunch tomorrow?'

'I'd love to.'

'Great,' Draco replied, a wide smile spreading across his face. 'Can I pick you up or did you want to meet somewhere?'

'Let's meet somewhere we can apparate too.'

'Do you know the clock in Cauldron Lane?'

Hermione nodded.

'I'll meet you at its base at 10:30 am tomorrow morning.'

'Okay, see you then,' Hermione replied, giving him a quick hug before turning away and heading around the corner to apparate. Once Hermione was hidden from view, she leant against the wall. Oh Merlin, why did Draco smell so good?

* * *

><p>AN: Enough Draco and Hermione goodness? I hope you enjoyed Draco's architectural exploits, I enjoyed writing those immensely.

Thanks to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thanks to **Sherychery7 **(yay!), **distractedbyshinyobjects** (enjoy!) and **LittlebigmouthOKC** (no cousin just a similar personality to 4th year Pansy) for the reviews! A few people have asked where Harry and Ginny are. Sadly, Harry and Ginny haven't written to Hermione after she sends them letters, nor do they support her by going on the public record with _The Daily Prophet_ to defend her from the printed lies (her breaking Ron's heart, having an affair, aborting a child, abandoning Harry and feeding information to the Dark Lord). I haven't finished writing the story, so I can't say what will happen, but it will align with the story _Surprise_ (as this is a prequel): spoiler alerts if you decide to read _Surprise_.

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

And now for the next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

"_I'll meet you at its' base at 10:30 am tomorrow morning."_

"_Okay, see you then," Hermione replied, giving him a quick hug before turning away and heading around the corner to apparate. Once Hermione was hidden from view, she leant against the wall. Oh Merlin, why did Draco smell so good?_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up at 8 am the next morning feeling calm and happy, which was surprising since Crookshanks had been very angry at her for forgetting to bring the promised salmon home for dinner.<p>

She smiled as she remembered she was meeting Draco for brunch. Clambering out of bed she opened her cupboard doors and started looking for something to wear. Recalling Draco's comment about green she decided that maybe she would wear the sage green sundress her mother insisted on buying.

Stretching quickly, Hermione headed out for a quick run to the park and back, exercise helped wake her up faster than coffee ever did, and she didn't have the crash afterwards when the caffeine finally worked its way out of her system.

By the time Hermione was home, showered and dressed, it was 10. She glanced around the room and picked up one of her new books before heading to the veranda.

Her parents were sitting quietly on the deck looking out across the view.

"Morning," her parents chorused in unison.

"Morning!" Hermione replied.

"There are still some pancakes in the oven if you are hungry," her mum said as her father's expression fell, he was going to have those for second breakfast.

Hermione smiled knowingly at her father, fortunately for her father, despite craving her mum's pancakes, she didn't want to spoil her appetite. "That's okay, Dad, they are all yours."

John grinned.

"Are you feeling okay, Sweetie?" Helen asked.

"Oh, yes, I am just going to grab brunch with my old school colleague today."

"Really!?" Helen said with a smirk that was uncannily similar to Draco's. "And does this school friend have a name?"

"Erm… It's Draco Malfoy."

"The boy who was a spy for your side during the war?" Helen asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "he actually assisted with the launch of the book store we were at yesterday; he invests in businesses."

"I thought you two did not get along… Didn't he dislike you because you weren't a pureblood?" John asked with a slight hint of indignation.

"We didn't get on, but he was a child and just spouting his father's beliefs, he did, after all, support my side during the war and seems to have truly changed. He has grown up and it's actually nice to have someone to talk to. I actually just found out that he was the student who almost took my place as top student!"

Helen smiled and thought, given the light blush on Hermione's cheeks and her defence of Draco, mused that perhaps he had grown up in looks as well as beliefs.

"Is he picking you up?" Helen asked, curious to meet this improved Draco Malfoy.

"No, I'm meeting him in the wizarding district." Hermione glanced at her watch, eager to get out of the conversation. "Speaking of which, I had better get going so I'm not late, see you later," Hermione called as she dashed to grab her bag and leave, so determined to leave she didn't notice the bemused smile on her mother's face or the slightly panicked look on her father's.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hermione arrived at the wizarding clock a few minutes early, but was happy to see Draco already there, leaning with casual grace against the wall in the warm sun.

He glanced up as she neared and gave her a dazzling smile. Hermione's throat suddenly felt clogged and she struggled to draw breath.

"Morning, Hermione. Lovely dress, green definitely suits you!"

Quickly catching control of her senses after the onslaught of Draco's smile, she took a breath and replied, "Morning, Draco. Given that you said you missed the colour when it wasn't around, I thought I would help out during brunch, I would hate to have a morose dining partner!"

"I was going to say how considerate of you, however given you are doing this for your own benefit, very Slytherin by the way, I will say 'how very selfish of you'."

"How very ungenerous of you," Hermione bantered back.

"But honest," he smiled cheekily. "In continuing the honesty, you look beautiful." Hermione blushed lightly at the compliment and Draco continued on, "And I will be the envy of any person of sense while I have you by my side. In fact, I insist you take my arm; I can't have anyone trying to steal you away until you have upheld your promise of having brunch with me."

"Oh, I couldn't let you down like that!" Hermione agreed with laughter as she linked her arm into Draco's. It felt right, he fitted next to her perfectly. "So where are we heading?"

Draco spun them to face north and said, "This way," as he led them to an understated café down one of the side alleys. A delicious aroma wafted towards Hermione as they entered and found a small, empty table.

The two ate a hearty brunch and began to discuss a range of topics. Eventually the conversation led to what had happened to their school colleagues after the Ministry had given them complimentary graduations.

Draco had done a far better job of keeping in touch with people, despite moving quickly to Australia after his trial. Hermione had not heard from any of her friends and, given she didn't read the paper anymore, she was at a loss about what they were doing.

Draco had kept in touch with a few of the Ravenclaws who were either heading into ministry positions or research. Surprisingly he also kept in touch with Luna Lovegood, who he apparently become friends with when he did his best to protect her during her captivity in the grey-stone dungeons below Malfoy Manor. Luna had been given a honorary graduation, despite being in the year below, and had promptly headed off to China looking for a Bopple-Tailed Sprite which brought good cheer to all: Luna thought it was necessary to find the creature to help cheer up the miserable people after the war.

He also was friends with some Hufflepuffs, which Hermione was embarrassed to be surprised by: there was nothing wrong with those house members and they did make exceptionally loyal friends. Of those Hufflepuffs, one was an apprentice teacher in potions, two had entered medicine, and another three were travelling the world together to recover from the war.

He had managed to remain close to a few of the Slytherins, namely Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Draco was obviously saddened that Greg Goyle had been sentenced to life in prison despite not being an actual death eater.

Pansy Parkinson was working at Gringotts French branch and being promoted quickly; she was always good with money and identifying people who were good with money.

Blaise Zabini was still in Italy, where he and his mother had hidden during the war, and was working in a magical animal sanctuary, helping to develop the sanctuary.

Theo Nott was in Switzerland and had entered the field of researching charms under a prominent Swiss witch, something he assured his friends was a strictly business situation.

Draco said that he caught up with Pansy, Blaise and Theo every Friday night for dinner; they took turns hosting the dinner, given the group was spread around the world. Every three months they would also spend the whole weekend together, something made slightly more difficult due to time zone changes, but still doable.

"And your Gryffindor friends?" Hermione asked.

"Sitting across the table is the only one," Draco replied. "I fear most Gryffs never warmed to my sense of humour."

"Not surprising, however I can't really scold on the lack of friends from other houses. I spent most of my time at Hogwarts studying or keeping Harry and Ronald out of trouble, so I never made any real friends with people in other houses. I haven't heard from any of my friends since I let them know I was moving to Australia and asked them to write to me here. I can only assume they believed the lies the Weasley's spewed to Skeeter."

"Well if they believe Skeeter's drivel they are quite idiotic, however, to be fair, I can't imagine many witches would be happy with the orange dunderhead."

"Probably none that would be 'happy', but I suppose Lavender is."

"Lavender Brown is knocked up and from a particularly pious pureblood family: she would have been forced to marry if she gave any hesitation, her family would not condone a child out of wedlock."

"Surely her parents wouldn't want her unhappy," Hermione replied.

"I would assume they would say that as she was happy enough to sleep with him she should be happy enough to marry him. She was bound to fall pregnant eventually, given the large number of people she slept with at school and I highly doubt those rapidly rising numbers would have plateaued after she graduated."

"People?"

"People indeed, I know for a fact she was with boys and girls at school, I had the misfortune to come across her in the throws of her extra-curricular activities when I was on prefect patrols; she generally favoured the opposite side of the school to the Gryffindor common room, unsurprising, given she usually had a Gryffindor boyfriend who she would not have wanted to know her secret – everyone, but the Gryffs, knew of Brown's willingness to meet up at night."

"And how many took advantage of that fact?"

"Lots, although thankfully I don't think any Slytherins took up the offer, at least none from my year or below, maybe a few of the older ones did, not sure… If it makes you feel any better, the orange dunderhead will get what's coming to him, your break up was obviously due to his stupidity, Brown will cheat on him, if she hasn't already."

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or saddened by that," Hermione admitted.

"It's okay to be both, you're too kind to just be happy."

"I'm not that good; I did send huge spider crabs after him when I broke up with him…"

"Did he scream?"

"He definitely ran fast."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The waitress chose that moment to take away their empty cups and the cutlery, the plates having disappeared long ago. Draco glanced at the clock and frowned. How did it get to 2 pm so quickly!

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I have to go. I've a few work things I really need to do before this event that I need to escort my mum to tonight. I'd really like to take you out again, are you free to catch up again sometime this week?"

"I'm usually pretty exhausted after healer training, I probably won't be much fun," Hermione replied, before tentatively adding, "Are you free on the weekend?"

"Would you like to come on Friday and meet my friends with me? They will be coming to Australia, we could go out for dinner and then maybe head to a club. They are all passed their prejudices like I am, and they are a great group of friends."

"Oh, umm, I'm not sure…"

"I promise they are a blast to spend time with."

"I'd hate to intrude."

"Well, what about just joining us at the club then, after I've caught up with them at dinner. They are staying until Sunday afternoon…"

"How about you check with them and let me know. I really don't want to get in your way."

"Done," Draco accepted then promised to owl during the week.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update again in a week, in the meantime I will be posting another Draco/Hermione one-shot set in Hogwarts.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

Sorry for the delay in posting - without further ado - the next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"_I promise they are a blast to spend time with."_

"_I'd hate to intrude."_

"_Well, what about just joining us at the club then, after I've caught up with them at dinner. They are staying until Sunday afternoon…"_

"_How about you check with them and let me know. I really don't want to get in your way."_

"_Done," Draco accepted then promised to owl during the week. _

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived home, her mum was lying in wait with a smug smile on her face.<p>

"Hermione! You're back, wonderful! John had to go out and run a few errands, he will probably be gone until dinnertime."

Hermione blanched. She loved her mum, she really did, but her mum was desperate to know about Draco and she didn't want to discuss this.

Helen patted the lounge seat next to her. "I thought we could have a girly afternoon and watch a few chick flicks and have some wine."

"It's 2.30 pm," Hermione replied.

"It's 5 pm somewhere," Helen responded.

"But not here."

"Oh relax, come and sit with me and have a drink."

Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew her mum was well aware of the fact that she couldn't handle alcohol with any grace, she would be spilling her guts faster than if she was plied with veritaserum. At least with that potion a question prompted the answer, alcohol would have her saying anything which popped into her head.

"Actually, now is a really bad-"

"Hermione, sit down right now," Helen demanded with an edge to her voice.

Years of indoctrination to obey that voice had Hermione sitting next her mother with a sulky expression.

"Now," Helen started with a satisfied voice as she displayed two movies in her hands, "Would you like to watch _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Legally Blonde_?"

Hermione scowled, "_Pride and Prejudice_."

Helen danced over to the television and started the movie, flopping back down next to Hermione with such exuberance that Hermione bounced on the chair. Her mother's satisfaction, in being on the way to finding out about Draco, grated on Hermione's nerves. Stupid, nosey mothers.

As the movie began and her mother became engrossed, Hermione started to shift carefully off the chair, smooth subtle movements she had learnt when sneaking away from Filch at school.

"Don't even think about it, Hermione."

Stupid Filch. Hogwarts should have employed someone smarter to help develop decent sneaking skills.

Hermione gave up and started to watch the movie, she did like it after all.

After about half an hour Helen asked her daughter, "So who do you think you are most like?"

"I suppose I would prefer to be like Elizabeth, she enjoys books the most and is quite intelligent."

"Thank God you didn't say Charlotte, while you share practicality with her, I am glad to hear you still believe in love." Helen then placed a glass of wine in Hermione's hand, "And me?"

"Fear not, Mum, I will not say you are the one-track mind Mrs Bennet, I'd say the intelligent and ladylike Aunt Gardiner."

"Miss Bingley would be…?"

"Ginny Weasley, intentionally malicious."

"Mr Wickham…?"

"Ronald, who else, stupid prick," Hermione replied with less bitterness than normal. _Hmm, interesting tone_, Helen thought as she surreptitiously topped up both glasses.

"Kitty…?"

A smile spread over Hermione's face. "I suppose Cate King, who I am on rotation with at the hospital, she's bouncy and happy to follow others."

"Jane…?"

Silence descended as this question was pondered. "Hmm, I guess I need to find a Jane-like friend."

"Indeed you do, someone like Jane is important to have as a friend, the optimism is important to have around. Who would Mr Bingley be…?"

"I'd say… hmmm, I'm actually not sure. The only man I can think of who is as affable a conversationalist in crowds would be Draco, but he is not a follower like Mr Bingley, maybe he is a mix between Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy-" Hermione immediately cut herself off, face warming with a flush: she had not just said Draco was a mix of the better characteristics of the two heros in a classic story, had she? She had. To her mother. Damn.

Helen contained her smug smile and probed, "Oh, so what characteristics of each does he have? Maybe he is more one than the other." Helen then produced a folded piece of paper from under the seat and glanced at it for a few moments, absorbing the information it held.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, the look on her mother's face had her wary of the paper.

"Would you say Draco's intelligence is more like Mr Darcy or Mr Bingley."

"He would score near the top of our year in tests."

"So Mr Darcy."

"What about thoughtfulness for other people?"

"I'd say more like Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy is only really thoughtful when it comes to Elizabeth and himself – I mean he leaves his sister, who was heartbroken, while he travels with a friend."

"Short-tempered?"

"No, he isn't short-tempered, he seems to be in control of his temper," Hermione replied, thinking about how he remained calm with her unexpected blow-up at brunch.

"Well that's good, hmm… I can see why you are torn, let's say a tie for now; although perhaps he is more like a different character," Helen offered with a smile, conscious not to push her daughter too far at one time. Helen tucked the paper into her pocket with a smile; she was quite happy she had found Hermione's list of attributes in guys she liked and didn't like and had had time to copy it:

_Attributes Hermione finds attractive_

_Intelligent_

_Thoughtful_

_Confident_

_Motivated_

_Enjoys travel and new experiences_

_Makes me laugh_

_Philanthropic_

_Attributes Hermione doesn't find attractive_

_Controlling_

_Short-tempered_

_Red hair_

_Self-centred_

_Unfaithful in past relationships_

_Loves publicity_

_Shirks responsibility_

Helen decided that she would get Hermione to invite Draco around for lunch one weekend, so she could see how he fit with this list. While she didn't like that the boy had bullied her little girl at school, it was clear, from Hermione choosing to meet up with him and how she was suddenly at peace for the first time since arriving in Australia, that he had changed for the better.

"How about you invite him for lunch next weekend and I can see who he is more like?" Helen asked as she refilled the glasses with the last of the wine.

"He has some school friends visiting all weekend, so he will be busy," Hermione was grateful she didn't have to come up with a lie to deflect her mum.

"All weekend?"

"Yes, they apparently meet up for a whole weekend each month. They also have dinner on Friday nights."

"Are these people your friends too?"

"No, they were all in Slytherin."

"Oh, well how about the following weekend? He could come over on Saturday or Sunday?"

"Umm, well I'm not-" Hermione sighed, this was just going to be so awkward. "Let me think about it." The movie credits began to play. "Can I go now?"

"Nope," Helen said, holding up two new movies, "_Emma_ or _Clueless._"

"That's the same story."

"Well, would you prefer the regency or modern version of the story?"

"Regency, of course. Who wouldn't chose to watch Mr Knightly!"

As Helen put the movie on, Hermione spoke up, "I've decided you are no longer Aunt Gardiner, you are Emma; meddling, terrible at match-making and terrible at interpreting relationships."

Helen just laughed in response and wrapped a warm arm around her daughter, pulling her in close, "If you say so, Sweetie. But if I'm Emma, then you know I won't be giving up, so I guess I have your licence to continue."

Hermione groaned.

Helen then disappeared into the kitchen, returning with two new bottles of wine and some cheese and crackers.

"So who is like Mr Knightly?"

Hermione groaned and refused to answer. The two spent the remainder of the day together, stretched over the couch and laughing at the ridiculous and amusing bits of the movie: Hermione eventually able to relax after her mother stopped plying her for information. Hermione steadfastly did her best to stop her mind from straying to comparing between Draco and Mr Knightly – they seemed disconcertingly similar.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until two days later, when Hermione and Cate were on a break after healing a potions patient (a school student who had ingested an incorrectly made potion as a dare - idiot), that an owl swopped in to the break-room and dropped a letter in her lap.<p>

Cate gasped theatrically and said in a faux upset voice, "I thought you only had healer students as friends in this country."

"Suck it up, Princess," Hermione replied patronisingly, using the Australian slang which Cate had been teaching her.

Cate stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature."

"Sooo… who's the owl from? Obviously they want a reply," Cate said as she gestured to the owl now pruning its feathers on the back of a chair.

Hermione opened the letter to find it was from Draco. Her stomach began to feel light, something she determinedly dismissed as hunger. She read the letter. All the letter really said was that his friends would be happy for her to join them and was once again asking she come to dinner, or at least the club afterwards. But the way it was written was so persuasive and entertaining, that a smile stole across her face, try as she might to hide it from her intrusive friend.

"Okay, now you have to tell me who it is from!"

"Just a friend."

"A cute friend by that blush making your cheeks oh so rosy," Cate sang, leaning over to punctuate her comment with a pinch to Hermione's cheek.

"Ouch," Hermione swatted the offending hand away and rubbed her sore cheek. "A friend none-the-less."

"Pity I have my boyfriend Mark living with me, otherwise I would be asking you to introduce this 'friend' to me. What does it say?"

"He is just inviting me to join him and his friends for dinner on Friday and go to a club afterwards."

"Ha, friend my ass!" Cate replied. "Well, write your reply that you will go."

"I'm not sure if I will. I didn't get along with his friends at school and it could be very awkward, plus I don't want to interrupt their catching up."

"Just go to the club then. If they aren't nice, it's easy for you to leave and it will be too loud to easily make small talk anyway. Go on, do it."

Hermione tossed up her options and realising that she did actually want to see Draco, agreed to go to the club. Hermione pulled out her pen and wrote a reply on a scrap of paper, and then sent the owl away with her answer.

As the owl left the room, panic gripped her, could she really play nice with so many Slytherins? Draco may have changed, but the others might not have.

"Deep breaths, Hermione," intoned a calming voice from beside her. Hermione realised she was hyperventilating and slowed her breathing. Looking at her friend, Hermione saw amusement plain as day on her face.

"I expect a full report on Monday, and a picture of-."

Their wands started to vibrate.

_Thank Merlin_, Hermione thought. "Admissions is calling, we had better run," Hermione said before darting out of the door and out of question range.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me a review with comments, thoughts, etc - it's brain food. The next chapter will be posted on the weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thanks to **shaymars** [yes, I love writing her character so she will appear :D ] for the review, and to everyone who had favourited or is following my story!

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

To all those with siblings, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

'_I expect a full report on Monday, and a picture of-.'_

_Their wands started to vibrate._

_Thank Merlin, Hermione thought. 'Admissions is calling, we had better run,' Hermione said before darting out of the door and out of question range._

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to crawl by, despite the incredulous number of people who managed to be admitted with potion issues. Honestly you think people would be more careful with magic! That week she and Cate had treated 12 people who had ingested poorly made potions, 6 who were pranked, and 18 who had drunk the potion without checking it was the right one or the dosage instructions! The most amusing was a girl who in an attempt to give her skin a healthy pink glow for a first date, she had turned herself neon red. On the upside, people's stupidity had at least kept her occupied while she watched the clock slowly tick by towards the weekend.<p>

She was just gathering up her belongs to head home when a shout interrupted her.

'Hermione!'

Looking up she saw her healer friends: Jemma, George and Cate. Jemma was on rotation in The Unknown, with Peter - poor Jemma. George considered himself far luckier than Jemma; he had spent his time doing his best to make his rotation partner, Lucy Graves, swoon while working with the kids in Paediatrics.

'Drinks!' George called.

'I have plans tonight,' Hermione replied.

'Not until 9 pm,' Cate countered. 'We can eat at the pub.'

'But I have to get changed,' Hermione said in dismay, looking at her jeans and polo shirt which were hardly club-wear.

'I thought he was just a friend,' Cate teased.

'He is. But as I've said before, I didn't get along with his friends and, as such, I want to make sure they can't find their usual faults.'

'Okay, new plan. George, Jemma, I will see you two and Lucy at the pub in thirty minutes. Hermione, apparate me to your home and I'll help you get ready so you can come with us and still look smashing for your night out,' Cate said taking Hermione's arm firmly.

'Great, see you both in half an hour,' Jemma called as she grabbed George's arm and pulled him from the room so Hermione couldn't change the plans.

Hermione scowled at the bouncy girl gripping her arm.

'What?' Cate said far too innocently.

'I wanted to prepare for tonight.'

'You mean you wanted to stew over everything that could go wrong. So sorry you are going to have to miss that. Now come along, time is a-ticking and we have a deadline.'

Hermione glared, but the closed her eyes and apparated them both to her home.

'Sweetie?' her mother's voice called.

'Hi, Mum, Dad, this is my friend Cate. Cate, this is my mum, Helen, and my dad, John.'

'Hello, Cate,' her parents said in unison.

'It's lovely to meet you both,' Cate replied offering a winning smile. 'I've just come around to help Hermione dress for her night out with Draco and his friends before we go to the pub with some other healer friends.'

Helen's eyes widened. Hermione hadn't mentioned it was Draco she was seeing tonight. Clearly she was going to have to get to know Cate, the fountain of surprise knowledge.

'I'll come and help you, I know everything in Hermione's closet,' Helen replied. 'John, can you start dinner on your own without burning down the kitchen?'

'I only burnt it once!' came her offended husband's call.

'But you will be cooking the same thing as when you did set the kitchen on fire, something you haven't cooked since that soot-filled night, I haven't forgotten,' Helen said.

As John left the room with a wave goodbye, the three ladies heard grumbling under his breath, although what exactly he was saying could not be determined… probably for the best.

'This way, Cate,' Helen said, guiding the way to Hermione's room.

When they entered the room, Cate's eye swept around, taking in as many details as possible: the stack of magical and muggle medical and legislature books; the perfectly organised room; the cat watching with gleaming, judgmental eyes; the quirky ornaments; and the fact that there was not a single magical photo of anyone but herself and her parents, although she did note a few muggle photos of Hermione with what looked like other muggles. The last point in particular was very interesting, but one that Cate would need to pry into later, tonight she had a mission and she immediately strode to the wardrobe and flung the doors open in triumph. The shelves and hangers were neatly packed full, no doubt magic ensuring it stayed that way. Helen quickly joined Cate and they began to pull out dresses.

'Actually I was going to wear jeans to the club, I just need a shirt,' Hermione said.

In unison, Helen and Cate raised their eyebrows before they changed tack and found a pair a dressy, figure hugging jeans and a green satin shirt which would cling flatteringly to the wearer.

With a smirk that could rival a Slytherin, Helen said, 'Silver jewellery would be best with this.'

'Why silver?' Cate asked, 'Gold would work just as well.'

'Green and silver were Draco and his friend's house colours,' Helen illuminated.

'Gold will be fine,' Hermione interjected as she opened her jewellery box.

Cate immediately pushed her out of the way and, swooping down like Harry on a snitch, she pulled out some goblin-made silver jewellery. 'This is stunning,' Cate breathed.

'Why, thank you,' Helen said with pride, 'John and I bought these pieces for Hermione after she received her OWL results. Her results were the highest in the school.'

Cate nodded, unsurprised. Hermione had, after all, taken out the highest scores in the healer tests. Hermione just shrugged and said she was going to put the outfit on.

'No! Wait!' Cate said as she dove back to the closet. 'You need nice underwear too.'

Hermione blushed in the direction of her mother. Helen, unfazed by the discussion, joined Cate once more and pulled out some emerald green lingerie which had black trimming. 'I think this will go quite well.'

Cate nodded approvingly as Hermione snatched the lingerie from her mother's hands, face feeling like it was on fire and she now just wanted to disappear. Instead Hermione stepped back and slammed the door to the ensuite closed as she changed into the clothes picked by her soon-to-be-non-friend and her Mrs-Bennet-like mother.

As Hermione changed, Helen and Cate begun to talk.

'Hermione didn't tell me she had a date with Draco tonight, how did you come to find out? She is usually pretty secretive.'

'His owl arrived with the invite while I was on a break with her,' Cate said with satisfaction. 'So, who is this mysterious Draco?'

'They went to school together and didn't get along: but he seems to have changed quite a lot and Hermione is happier than I have seen her since she arrived in Australia, so I'm inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hermione deserves to be happy given what she has had to deal with.'

'Deal with? Is that something to do with why she has no magical photos of friends around the room?'

'Partially, it seems Draco was not the only one to change drastically in the past few years.'

'What hap-'

The door burst open and Hermione stood in the doorway looking very alluring in her new outfit. 'Okay, I'm dressed.'

'Oh, wow, you look great, Hermione. Draco won't be able to keep his eyes off you,' Cate said. 'Helen, do you want to grab some shoes while I magic on Hermione's make-up and do her hair?'

'Of course, dear,' Helen responded, heading towards her daughter's heel collection.

It only took a few more moments and Hermione was ready. Cate was grumbling that Hermione hadn't let her straighten her hair with a charm, something Hermione insisted would not hold anyway and besides she liked her hair the way it was.

With a promise not to wake her mum if she returned late, Hermione and Cate apperated to the pub to join their friends.

As they joined the others, Hermione was heaped with comments on how wonderful she looked. Hermione just gave them all a glare. Lucy gave Hermione a look up and down, then glanced at George smiling at Hermione, slid a little closer to George and snuggling into his side. Hermione rolled her eyes at the jealous and insecure action.

'So, Hermione, why didn't you tell me you have a cat?' Cate asked, deciding to start her probing of Hermione and her secrets with the lighter questions.

'Oh, umm, you never asked,' Hermione replied.

'What type of cat is it?' Jemma asked.

'He is actually half-keezel,' Hermione said, 'and no-one wanted to buy him, so I had to give him a home. He is a great cat, very clever and an excellent judge of character.'

'I thought I was just paranoid when I thought he was judging me,' Cate said with surprise.

'No, you were right, he was judging you.'

'And the verdict?'

'He doesn't often make snap judgements, he will probably see you a few times before he either starts hissing at you, ignoring you, or, most likely, offers you a chance to pat him.'

'I assuming those translate to; dislike you, that you are inconsequential, or that you are acceptable,' George said.

'Yes, that's about right. He has only ever attacked a few people, and it turns out he was right about them,' Hermione said with affection.

'What's his name?' Cate asked.

'Crookshanks,' Hermione said slightly guardedly, defensive of the name given the mocking it had first received.

'And can he be bribed with treats?' Jemma asked.

'He'll take them, but it won't get him to like you. Although, if you forget to feed him, then I would avoid him for about a year… he has a good memory and is rather unforgiving.'

'How long have you had him?' Cate asked, George and Jemma were starting to send her strange glances, wondering when she was keeping up the conversation.

'Since my third year at Hogwarts,' Hermione replied.

'Hogwarts. I've heard of that school before. Wasn't there some kind of battle there?' Lucy suddenly spoke up.

Hermione's face became a little ridged. George, Jemma and Cate hadn't known much about the war, so she was comfortable mentioning places around them, but she had forgotten about Lucy; not hard to do since she didn't seem talk much and was moulded to George's side. 'Yes, there was. Do any of you have familiars?'

'Hang on, Hermione Granger, right?' Lucy asked.

'Yes, that's right,' George answered.

'I remember my dad mentioned you, he is a government liaison to England, you were involved in the war. A member of… oh what was it… oh, the _Order of the Phoenix_ and _The Golden Trio_,' Lucy continued, oblivious to Hermione's blank face. 'What was it like to fight in the war? Is that where you were able to practise your healing spells and get ahead for the exams?'

Hermione levelled a cold stare at Lucy, jaw clenched. With concentration she was able to loosen her jaw and respond, 'Fighting in a war was horrible, of course. And as for "getting ahead", I suppose you could call researching in every spare moment to learn how to save my friends lives when I found them with their life-force of blood seeping into the already red stained ground, then, yes, I "got ahead".'

Wide eyed faces stared back at Hermione in shock. Jemma was the first to break it. 'Oh, Hermione, I can't imagine how awful it was for you, and I understand you probably don't want to think about it. Lucy - that was a thoughtless question! George, perhaps you should take Lucy to get us all another round of drinks.'

Hermione let out a shuddering breath after Lucy had left the table. 'Sorry about my outburst,' Hermione said.

'Oh, don't be sorry,' Jemma replied. 'Have you had a chance to talk to anyone about the war? Like therapy?'

'I've spoken about it in detail to people. I'm okay, healing, it's just when someone speaks so thoughtlessly that it upsets me,' Hermione said.

'As it would anyone,' Jemma said. 'You're really some sort of hero?'

'Gosh, no, I was just given very little choice and fortunately was on the winning side. My friend was a hero though.'

'Not a hero anymore?'

'He is, just not my friend anymore. The war changed people, unsurprisingly.'

Cate, feeling guilty for starting this discover-Hermione conversation, said, 'Okay, enough talk of war, although anytime you do want to talk about it just let us know, Hermione. My familiar was a jervy.'

'Why would you choose such a rude familiar!?' Jemma cried in surprise as she eyed the usually bouncy, sweet girl.

'Gift from my older brother, the prick,' Cate grumbled. 'I've had it for three years now, and all it says is swear words. None of the judging loyalty of Hermione's Crookshanks. My jervy's name is 'Bollocks' by the way, he named himself and refuses to respond to anything else. It's sooo embarrassing calling out "Bollocks" in the magical familiar parks.'

A small smile slipped onto Hermione's face, Jemma just laughed boisterously.

'And then, of course, up bounces my jervy shouting all sorts of crude words around playing kiddies, the glares I get from their parents and grandparents is humiliating. One old grandma actually hit me with her handbag, which must have been filled with rocks, for not controlling my familiar around children.'

'This is why you should not accept gifts from siblings, they are always geared in the siblings favour,' Jemma intoned wisely.

'Like you would know, you don't have any siblings,' George countered as he sat down, Lucy nowhere in sight.

'Just because I don't have siblings, doesn't mean I haven't seen the havoc they wreak. In fact, since I don't have them, I am not blinded by love to their evil mechanisms,' Jemma replied snootily. 'Do you have a familiar, George?'

'I had a niffler for a week, nothing since then,' he said.

'Why did you have a niffler?' Hermione asked.

'My little sister gave it to me,' George said with a wary look at Jemma who started laughing.

'Told you so! Siblings use your love to hide their evil!' Jemma cackled.

'Wow, you sound like a witch,' George said.

'I am a witch so, thank you, I suppose,' Jemma replied, sill cackling.

'No, I mean one of those Muggle witches: ugly, warts, eats children while cackling like you are currently doing,' George said with a mischievous grin.

'Hey,' Jemma shouted, cackling abruptly ending as she threw a peanut at George.

He caught it in his mouth with a grin and said, 'Thanks.'

Jemma scowled and then redirected the conversation to the past week at work, 'So, George, I hear you managed to be knocked out by a kid's uncontrolled magic this week…'

The banter continued and Hermione was please to find that her friends were staying away from her past. They teased George mercilessly about being knocked out and then shared their own stories, Hermione's one about the neon red girl being a decided hit. The laughing only slowed when Cate's wand started to vibrate and she announced Hermione had a club to get to as it was now 9 pm. Hermione reluctantly waved goodbye as she realised she did not want to face the other Slytherins, before apperating to a location near the pub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pokes head from under the table - she'll meet the Slytherins in the next chapter - I promise! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thanks to **shaymars** [I will definitely to my best!] for another review, and to everyone who had favourited or is following my story!

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

Sorry for the delay in posting - headaches and final edits really don't go hand in hand! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

'_Wow, you sound like a witch,' George said._

'_I am a witch,' Jemma replied, still cackling._

'_No, I mean one of those Muggle witches: ugly, warts, eats children while cackling, like you're currently doing,' George said with a mischievous grin._

'_Hey,' Jemma shouted as she threw a peanut at George. _

_He caught it in his mouth with a grin and said, 'Thanks.'_

_Jemma scowled and then redirected the conversation to the past week at work, 'So, George, I hear you managed to be knocked out by a kid's uncontrolled magic this week…' _

_The banter continued and Hermione was please to find that her friends were staying away from her past. They teased George mercilessly about being knocked out and then shared their own stories: Hermione's one about the neon red girl being a decided hit. The laughing only slowed when Cate's wand started to vibrate and she announced Hermione had a club to get to as it was now 9 pm. Hermione reluctantly waved goodbye before apparating to a location near the pub, belatedly remembering that she did not want to face the other Slytherins._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

As Hermione walked into the club, a wall of pulsating music hit her, the beat reverberating through her body and made her relieved that she had cast a quick sobering charm on herself before she'd entered. Lights flashed around the wreathing mass of bodies. _Merlin, I'm never going to find Draco in here!_

Hermione moved towards the spiral, open staircase leading to the second level, hoping it would give her a better view.

At that moment, a damp arm wrapped around her waist. Hermione spun, hoping to see Draco. It wasn't him. Instead a sweaty, grinning face started to grind his attached body against her. She didn't both containing her shudder of revulsion as she pushed him with her arms, hoping she wouldn't have to hurt the assuming sleaze. Instead of moving away, he groped her behind and whispered hot wet air into her ear, 'Want to take this somewhere a bit more private, baby?'

Hermione grimaced, 'No way. Now let me go before I'm forced to make you.'

'Come on, you know you want me, baby,' he replied, grinding into her harshly.

Losing patience, Hermione slammed her heel into his foot and, as he bent in pain, brought her arm over her head and slammed her bent elbow into his exposed back. Hermione felt him shudder for a moment before he fell to the floor. He would be fine, just a little sore and hopefully a little more respectful in future.

'That was amazing, Granger!'

Hermione turned around and came face to face with Blaise Zabini, whose arms were raised, well raised as high as possible while holding drinks, in surrender.

'Thank you.'

'Are you okay?' he asked, a slight frown of concern on his face.

'I'm fine, he just didn't seem to understand the word "no".'

'He alive?'

'Of course, he'll just have a slightly bruised ego and body for a while.'

'Well, I suggest we go and relieve Drake of his heart attack,' Blaise suggested, pointing towards the stairs where a Draco was standing, hands clenched on the railing and stance tense which were at odds with the upwards twitch of his left cheek.

Hermione hoped his body language wasn't because of her somewhat aggressive actions.

'Don't worry, he's impressed with you and appalled at the tosser on the ground,' Blaise said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise who leant backwards out of her reach and said, 'You looked concerned, I thought I should clarify.' As Blaise led the way to the stairs, he looked at her slyly and commented, 'Drake was pretty quick on his way down when he noticed that guy grab you.'

Hermione glanced at Blaise with pursed lips and a furrowed brow, wondering why he was saying this: her experience with Slytherins warning her that there was something in this for him.

'Now, now, stop looking so suspicious.'

Hermione huffed. _How was he doing that? Was he using legilimency on her?_

'I'm not reading your mind. Just your face. Promise, I don't want to end up like that bloke back there,' he said, jerking his head back to the tosser on the floor. 'Besides, I never learnt legilimency.'

At that point Draco met them at the bottom of the stairs.

'Drake, please tell this lovely lady that I don't know legilimency.'

'He doesn't; no control over the mind this one, terrible example of a Slytherin,' Draco responded with a teasing grin. 'Evening, Hermione. You okay?'

'Evening, Draco. I'm fine thanks.'

'Excellent, we have some seats upstairs. What's your poison?' Draco asked.

'Anything sweet is good,' Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and took the drinks from Blaise. 'You heard the lady, Blaise, anything sweet. Follow me, Hermione, I'll introduce you to the others,' Draco added with a smile.

'Oh, don't mind me, I'll just go to the bar for another 15 minutes to wait for service,' Blaise grumbled with a pout.

'Thanks, mate,' Draco replied, diligently ignoring Blaise's tone as he led Hermione to the others.

Hermione weaved through the crowd behind Draco towards a table overlooking the dance floor. Hermione realised the building must be magical, because the music was much quieter upstairs; _so much for conversation being out due to the sound levels_, she thought.

'By the way, you look fantastic, Hermione,' Draco complimented. Hermione blushed slightly at the praise. Hermione soon saw Draco's friends. Their two sets of eyes watched her approach, heads slightly tilted, as if in contemplation. Hermione calmed herself, taking deep breaths and acknowledging that Blaise had been friendly, so maybe Theodore and Pansy would be as well.

'Theo, Pansy, you remember Hermione, she has also moved to Australia. Hermione, please met the new and improved Theo and Pansy,' Draco said, sending a warning glance at his two friends to behave from behind Hermione.

Pansy immediately allowed a friendly, if slightly wary, smile to cross her features. 'Hermione, grab a seat next to me, I insist you tell me the most amusing thing that has happened today.'

Hermione, recognising the peace offering, sat down next to Pansy. 'Well, I work as a trainee healer, so there are always interesting and strange things going on there… but I'd have to say Blaise being sent back to the bar like an obedient child to get a drink for me was the most entertaining today.'

Theo sniggered and Pansy said, 'I wondered why he wasn't back yet.'

'Fear not,' Draco interrupted, 'I have your drinks with me.'

Pansy's hand shot out in the direction of Draco, hand demanding her drink as it opened and closed expectantly, 'Gimme.'

'So articulate,' Draco chided.

'Bite me,' Pansy said, shaking her hand to hurry up the passing of the drink to her. Draco handed over the drink, and then gave Theo another, sitting the other two drinks on the table.

Pansy sighed as she sipped her drink. 'Much better,' she said after the drink was half downed.

'Draco told me you are working in France for Gringotts, Pansy, how are you liking it there?' Hermione asked when Pansy set the drink to the tabletop.

'I love the work and Paris is so beautiful; excellent food and amazing history. Have you ever been?'

'I went with my parents once when I was a child. We spent a month visiting museums and galleries, I still feel like I missed seeing so much.'

Pansy sent a sly smile at Draco and suggested, 'You will have join us when it's my turn to host everyone for a weekend: I love the galleries too, and if you are there, then Blaise and Theo will be outvoted and can't complain where we go. You could portkey with Draco.'

Hermione missed Draco's cautioning look to Pansy, his friends knew him far too well and they could see he liked Hermione, but Pansy just sent back a cheeky grin and continued, 'What do you say, Theo, think you can handle a weekend of culture?'

'I suppose, if it is just one and I don't have to listen to Draco describing the different events in history and how they impacted on the art,' Theo replied.

'Hmm, good point, Hermione would you take up that charge?' Pansy asked, hardly subtle for a Slytherin, however she got away with it because Draco and Hermione had fallen into their own conversation about how a marble shortage had changed sculptures during some era or other.

'You walked into that one,' Theo muttered to Pansy. Pansy wasn't sure if she should be offended that Draco and Hermione where so wrapped up in their conversation that they were ignoring her, or proud she had started the topic.

'At least he's distracted,' Pansy replied in a sotto voice. She saw Blaise making his way to the table and waved him to come over quietly.

'For now, do you think we can get her to come to a few other things this weekend?' Theo asked.

'We definitely need her for the beach,' Pansy reasoned. 'Last time I was sun bathing around Draco, he got bored and dug a hole under me, then, when the sand finally caved in under me, he managed to bury me while I was still in shock. I was stuck for hours. My nose was burnt!'

'Okay, so we need her so he is distracted from playing pranks on us at the beach. What else?' Theo asked, swatting Blaise's hand away as it reached for his drink sitting on the table near Draco; he didn't want to attract Draco's attention until the plans to avoid said person's pranking were sorted. They loved their friend dearly, but it was preferable to not be his target for entertainment.

'I think we will just try and keep her as close as possible, safest option. He is so enamoured with her that he'll be on good behaviour trying to impress her, and he will be so determined to keep her attention that he should leave us in peace,' Blaise suggested. Turning to Theo, Blaise continued in a serious voice, 'Theo, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get Draco dancing with Hermione within one hour.'

Theo offered a mock salute and then Blaise brought Hermione and Draco's attention back to them by swiping his drink.

Pansy asked, 'Hermione, if Blaise's childlike obedience was the most entertaining thing tonight, what was the strangest thing that happened at work this week?'

Hermione laughed while throwing Blaise an apologetic look, she then regaled the story of the neon red girl. She had Theo with tears of laughter in his eyes by the end of the story, while Blaise, Draco and Pansy were grinning widely. Theo dramatically leaned into Pansy, casuing her to fall off her chair onto the floor between her and Hermione's chairs. At this point everyone burst out laughing again and Hermione shuffled her chair away from Pansy so the queen Slytherin would have space to wedge herself out from between the chairs. In doing this Hermione's chair was pushed to join Draco's, her shoulder brushing against Draco's warm arm. Unconsciously, Hermione leant into Draco's warmth and Draco responded by edging his hand around her back as he slouched slightly in his chair; content smiles adorning their faces. Pansy settled herself back into her chair with a sniff that would have seemed offended if her eyes weren't twinkling. Theo gave her a low five under the table, congratulating her for the cunning move.

'What about you, Blaise?' Hermione asked.

'We got three new baby animals yesterday, a new species. It has been called the Bopple-Tailed Sprite. It's from China and, since it's a totally new animal, we know nothing about it. The person who discovered it is in China, still doing research into the animal, hoping to find enough information about them to help us rear the babies. She sent these to our sanctuary because muggles killed the mother; although I have no idea how they managed to do that to a magical creature!'

'Wow, who discovered them?' Pansy questioned.

'Luna Lovegood?' asked Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco shocked, 'How did you know that!'

'Luna said she was going to China to look for Bopple-Tailed Sprites, it makes sense that she would be the one to find them. She said something about them being rumoured to bring happiness,' Draco said.

'Yeah, that's what she said when she sent them. To tell the truth, everyone who comes in contact with them seems really happy,' Blaise admitted. 'Although, we also just got a pay rise… Anyway, hopefully she will find enough information for us, at the moment we are still trying to figure out what they eat. But they are pretty charming little critters; purple, energetic and friendly.'

As Theo explained how he had managed to shrink his boss while he was creating a new spell, Hermione realised Draco was tracing soft circles on her arm with his fingers, her skin tingled in awareness and she noticed that her other side was pressed up against Draco, indeed she was partially sitting on his seat. Hermione tried to slide back to her chair unnoticed, but Draco's hand flattened against her side, holding her in place.

Looking up she saw him watching her intently, a question in his eyes, along with something else. She peered to see into their depths, trying to figure out what else was hidden in his expression, slowly his face cleared and she saw nervousness.

_Was he nervous because I'm was so close? No, that couldn't be it, he wouldn't be holding me to him if that was the case. _

_Nervous that I'm moving away?_ Hope infused her at the thought. Praying to Merlin that she wasn't interpreting him incorrectly, she kept her eyes on him while slowly relaxing back into his side. His nervousness disappeared and a small smile snuck across his lips. Emboldened by his expression, she allowed her hand to drift to his thigh and begun tracing small circles of her own on his jeans, watching for his response. She felt him still momentarily, body ridged, before relaxing and continuing his ministrations to her arm, his smile spreading further across his face.

Power swept through Hermione at being able to illicit this reaction from Draco.

Hermione and Draco redirected their attention back to his friends to find them all watching them, Cheshire grins on their faces.

Theo suddenly stood up and held his hand towards Pansy, 'My lady, will you do me the magnificent honour of dancing with me?'

'If you promise not to tread on my feet,' Pansy replied with nonchalance in her voice.

'I would never!'

'You said that at the Yule Ball, and my toes swelled to epic proportions,' Pansy countered, but took his hand anyway, calling back, 'See you lovelies on the dance floor.'

Blaise stood next and turned to Hermione and started extending his hand. Draco sent him a glowering look and jumped in first (whilst he knew Blaise was intentionally forcing him to ask Hermione to dance, he wasn't going to risk Blaise actually asking first and having Blaise dance with Hermione instead), 'Hermione, will you dance with me?'

Hermione smiled apologetically at Blaise and turned to Draco, 'I'd love to.' Draco took her hand and led the way downstairs while Blaise gave himself a high-five.

Once downstairs, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and she slid her body close to his as they began to dance.

Hermione's body sung with awareness whenever she brushed against Draco. His own enjoyment of being close to her was clear. She shuddered as he whispered in her ear. Her hands ran across his body, tingling with fire. His fresh, cool breath danced across her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. Hermione smiled up at him and pressed her body even closer as his hands slid under her shirt touching the skin of her back, his masculine smell wafting around her. Her brain began to fuzz over as they danced through song after song.

Draco leant his head against hers, his intense gaze sweeping from her eyes to lips and back. Hermione raised her mouth, offering her lips, wanting to feel his on her own. But he didn't close the distance.

While Hermione was frustrated that Draco wasn't closing the distance with a kiss, Draco was suddenly aware that Hermione's last relationship had ended badly and kissing her, when he hadn't even asked her out on a formal date, might scare her off once she was no longer surrounded by the pulsing music. So he held off, determined that she would know that he was serious about her and that he respected her.

In an effort to gain some control over the situation and not let his desires rule him any further than they already had, he suggested he get them some drinks and he would meet her back at the table. As soon as Hermione had drifted out of his arms, he felt like kicking himself. Glancing around he saw Pansy dancing with some strange guy and giving him a look which said he would be explaining later; it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, Hermione was settling herself back into a seat at the table where Blaise had a blonde surfer-looking chick on his lap.

'Hi, I'm Bridget,' the surfer chick said.

'Hi, I'm Hermione.'

'Isn't Luke just the cutest guy here?' the surfer chick said as she ran her hands through Blaise's hair.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Blaise who shrugged in response.

'To each their own, I suppose, pity he doesn't look much like a Luke though,' Hermione replied.

'That's what I said! But he assured me it was Luke. Although maybe I should call him Julio instead…' surfer chick pondered. 'Oh, I love this song, come dance with me Luke!'

'Your wish is my command,' Blaise replied, he then took her hand and led her away.

Draco and Theo sat down next to her and were handing her a drink when she asked, 'Is there a reason Blaise told that girl his name is Luke?'

'He's scared they will find him again after one night, given Blaise isn't exactly a popular name. He does that when he just plans on hooking up for one night. Don't tell me you have never given anyone a fake name?' Theo replied.

'With a name like Hermione, of course I have, but that's because I hate repeating it multiple times to people who don't need to know it. I usually use Jane when I'm ordering take-away.'

'Never on a random guy?' Theo probed.

'No, have you?'

'No, can't say I've ever given a random guy a fake name.'

Hermione poked her tongue out in response.

'Occasionally,' Theo amended, and with a pointed finger towards Draco, he added, 'As has Drake here.'

'Have you now?' Hermione asked as she turned towards Draco.

'You have to admit that Draco is a very rare name.'

'What do you use instead?'

'I'd rather not say,' Draco replied.

'Ooh, I know, I know,' Theo said, arm stretched in the air as he bounced in his seat, in a disturbing image of Hermione in Professor Snape's class.

'And what is it?' Hermione asked as Draco attempted to wrap his hand over Theo's mouth.

When Theo managed to struggle free, he offered Hermione a charming smile and said, 'What do I get if I tell you?'

'An embarrassed Draco,' Hermione offered.

'Not enough. I know, I want you to join us at the beach tomorrow, we are meeting at eleven am at Bondi Beach,' Theo bargained.

Hermione pretended to ponder this for a few moments. She had no objections to joining the group, they had proved to be nice and entertaining people, but she didn't want Theo to know she already wanted to join them.

'Come on, I promise it's worth it for the name,' Theo cajoled.

Hermione's eyes lightened as she realised that Theo wanted her at the beach and wanted her to know the name, maybe she could get something else from him in return. She glanced at Draco and decided he would probably appreciate some revenge for whatever she was about to learn. 'I'll come to the beach, but only if you get buried in sand for thirty minutes.'

A slight frown flickered across Theo's face, but then deciding that, as she was a Gryffindor, it wouldn't be too bad and she would keep her word, still… 'ten minutes.'

'Okay,' Hermione readily acquiesced, she didn't after all said she would dig him out after that long, nor did she say what artistically styled sand he would be buried under.

Theo smiled, happy with improving the outcome. Draco was looking at her with judging eyes, clearly noticing the lack of specificity about releasing his friend and no doubt wondering if she had done that intentionally. He was inclined to believe it was accidental, until her caught the look of smug sharpness grace her face for a moment.

'He uses…' Theo started.

'the name…'

Hermione raised an eyebrow to hurry him up.

'Harry,' Theo finally crooned.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she turned to Draco, who was now sulking. 'It's a common name, besides any extra trouble for the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me is worth the depravity.'

'And how would it cause Harry any trouble?' Hermione queried.

'I doubt it would make the she-weasel happy to hear that there was a wizard called Harry hooking up with women in foreign countries. I'll admit, I only use it when I know Harry is in the same city as me.'

Hermione started to giggle at the ridiculousness of it all, the other two soon joining in on the infectious sound. After they eventually calmed down, Hermione glanced at her watch and realised just why she was so tired; it was three am.

Rising from her chair she said, 'On that note, I think I might head home to sleep before I have to get up and see you all at the beach. Theo, it was lovely meeting you, I hope to hear some more stories tomorrow while you are buried. Draco-'

'I'll walk you out,' Draco interrupted.

'Goodnight Theo,' Hermione said and then followed Draco out. As they weaved through the crowd Hermione waved goodbye to Pansy and Blaise who were dancing closely with their partners.

Cool air washed over Hermione as they stepped outside and Draco pulled her away from the door and headed to the apparation location nearby.

'Thank you for coming and meeting my friends tonight.'

'I had a great time, thank you for asking me until I agreed.'

Silence descended as they both struggled to find the right words and continued until they reached the apparation point.

'I-'

'W-'

'You first,' Draco offered.

'No, I insist, you start,' Hermione offered.

'I just wanted to say that I don't think tonight would have been nearly as enjoyable for me if you hadn't joined us, and I am very glad you are agreed to come to the beach tomorrow with us. And thank you for making such an effort with my friends, they really appreciate it, as do I, when someone gives them the chance to start fresh.'

'Of course.'

'I also wanted to ask… I feel like there is a connection, a… an amazing tension, between us. You're very attractive; you are so beautiful, so funny, so intelligent and so resourceful and determined, and, I think, also, from what you got Theo to agree to, a little bit conniving too. I like you, Hermione, and I think we could be really good together, if you want, will you… can I take you out on a date?' Draco looked a little flustered, his speech was clearly not as smooth as he had been aiming for, but his genuineness was clear, and incredibly sweet.

Hermione gave him a smile and rose onto her tip toes and, pulling his head down slightly, kissed his cheek. 'I would like that very much, owl me the details and I will see you tomorrow.'

With one last smile, Hermione stepped into the apparation location and disappeared. A grinning Draco stood transfixed as he watched her disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

A huge thank you to the 84 people who are following my story and the 20 who have added it as a favourite - every addition is fantastic inspiration to keep writing!

Also a massive thanks to **shaymars** [I love writing Luna so hopefully she will join in soon] and **the dragon and the rose** [hmm you have given me a great idea, keep an eye posted for some comeuppances in the future] for the reviews!

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

'_Hermione gave him a smile and rose onto her tip toes and, pulling his head down slightly, kissed his cheek. 'I would like that very much, owl me the details and I will see you tomorrow.'_

_With one last smile, Hermione stepped into the apparation location and disappeared. A grinning Draco transfixed as he watched her disappear._

* * *

><p>When Hermione stumbled downstairs the next morning around ten o'clock in her beachwear, she was hoping to would avoid her mum.<p>

'Morning, sweetie,' her mum chimed.

Swallowing a groan, she replied; 'Morning, Mum.'

'What time did you get in last night?'

'Umm, three-ish, I think.'

'Good time then?'

'Yes, Draco's friends were actually very friendly people, bit dark-humoured, but as I'm as well it was good.'

'Did you stay at the club until three or did you come from somewhere else?' Helen asked suggestively.

_Oh Merlin, Mum is not asking if I slept with Draco, please no!_

'The club, of course,' Hermione snapped in embarrassment.

Helen just smiled and ignored her daughter's tone. 'So, you're heading to the beach today with Draco and his friends?'

'Yes,' Hermione grumbled, feeling like she was twelve instead of an adult.

'Well,' Helen said, collecting her handbag from the counter, 'have fun, and don't forget to ask Draco when he is free next weekend. I'm off to meet some friends and your father for brunch, see you tonight… unless you get lucky.'

Hermione dropped her head and let it bang against the counter as Helen left the room. Her mum's teasing wouldn't be so bad if the thought of her getting lucky with Draco didn't stir such intense desire throughout her body. Her mum had always been supportive, but after the disaster with Ron, the memory charm, and telling them about the war, her mum treated her like an adult and wasn't fazed by Hermione in a mature relationship, or whatever made her happy. Hermione appreciated her mum's new approach - in a way - but at times like this it was extremely embarrassing.

Rubbing her now sore head, Hermione hurriedly ate some juicy fruit and then collected the rest of her things for the beach, ticking them off mentally as she placed the items in her bag: _towel, yes; sunscreen 40+, yes (damn hot sun in this country); book… hmm maybe not; hat, yes; sunglasses, yes…_

When everything was gathered in her bag, Hermione grabbed a book; _just for the trip to the beach_, she reasoned at the last moment and headed to the bus stop to see Bondi Beach for the first time.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the bus and a salty wind rushed through her hair. The sunshine glittered on the waves and the golden sand looked warm and inviting. <em>Perfect beach weather.<em> Hermione began to walk along the water, looking for the others.

When she finally found them, Pansy was in the waves with Blaise, while Theo and Draco were playing frisbee. Dropping her bag next to where their bags were obviously piled (quidditch towels a dead giveaway), Hermione kicked her thongs off her feet and decided to creep up behind Draco to surprise him. Theo saw her and, grinning, threw the frisbee long so Draco started running backwards to catch it, allowing Hermione the perfect opportunity to pounce and snatch the object away.

Laughing they fought over the disc before Hermione eventually won, jumping up and down in victory… she never had claimed that humbleness during triumph was one of her strong points. Draco just watched transfixed, until he noticed the attention she was garnering from the other males nearby, at which point he quickly wrapped his arms around her and carried her back to Theo, who was sniggering.

After lying in the sun to get swelteringly hot, they joined Blaise and Pansy in the refreshingly cool surf. Pansy was delighted for some female company and the two started chatting. Meanwhile, Theo regaled the frisbee game to Blaise, before Draco interrupted them with a water fight, which soon progressed into a seaweed fight.

Eventually they all headed back out of the ocean, Hermione and Pansy still talking avidly while casting glares at the boys as they tried to untangle seaweed from their long hair.

Arriving back at the towels, Hermione cooed, 'Theeoo.'

The man in question looked up, 'Mm?'

'It's time to be buried.'

'Fine, you can bury me,' he sighed.

'Actually, it will be all of us burying you.'

'I didn't agree to that,' his clarified.

'You agreed to be buried and didn't specify it would only be me. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be the cunning ones,' she mused, tapping her finger on her lips in false thought.

'Un-noble Gryffindor aren't you.'

Hermione sniffed in response. 'No need to get tetchy just because you didn't specify restrictions.'

Theo glanced around nervously, eyeing Hermione's glinting eyes and Draco's smug look. 'Pansy, I insist you dig me out when it's done,' he ordered, voice pitch rising slightly.

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders and, throwing her arm around Hermione, said, 'Depends on the agreement really, I wouldn't want to upset my new friend here; I find I require some level-headed company after being in the company of you lot.' Pansy grinned at Hermione as the men gasped in feigned outrage.

Theo watched as his friends and sneaky Hermione dug a deep hole into the sand. When it was ready, Hermione turned to Theo and gestured for him sit in the hole.

He lowered himself into the hole slowly, as if prepared to launch back at with a moment's notice.

Immediately the others started pushing the sand piled nearby on top of him. Pansy had managed to borrow a bucket from some kids nearby and was fetching water to make the sand more compacted and less moveable.

'Okay, ten minutes is up.'

They ignored him.

'Guys…'

Only the girls' giggling answered him.

Theo tried to move, but he quickly found that he couldn't shift with his arms and legs completely buried. He then started to crane his neck, trying to see what they were doing.

Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy had been working on the details of the sand pile; it was now shaped like a female mermaid. Draco grinned as Hermione added some shells for a bikini top and seaweed as long locks of hair.

When they all stood to admire their work an hour later, Theo said, 'Okay, very nice, bravo, now you've had your fun so it's time to let me out.'

'Just one more touch,' Draco replied, producing a camera from his bag.

'Don't you dare!' Theo snarled in an impressive imitation of Severus Snape.

Draco shrugged. 'You're welcome to stop me… if you can.'

Theo tried to struggle free, but he still couldn't move. 'You are all rotten friends.'

'And yet you always forgive us,' Draco replied, taking photos of his sand-mermaid friend.

Glancing around, Draco went over to a couple of passing people and asked they take five photos of the group for him. The strangers agreed with good humour when they saw Theo, so Draco handed over the camera and then he, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy gathered around sand-mermaid Theo and began waving at the camera. Draco's arm dropping to encircle Hermione's waist.

Photos taken, the strangers handed Draco back his camera, which he carefully tucked away in his magical bag (a bag designed to ensure only he could access it, which would stop Theo from destroying the camera in an attempt to hide the evidence). Hermione decided that Theo had probably endured enough humiliation for the day and so dug out one of his feet: he would be able to break free from there…eventually.

The group then left the struggling sand-mermaid Theo to 'guard the bags' and headed back into the ocean to cool down after their hard work.

Theo eventually joined them with the grumble of having sand down his board shorts, a comment which got him more laughter than sympathy.

When Draco focused his attention solely on Hermione, Theo muttered to the others that their plan to get Hermione to join them had not resulted in less pranks by Draco, in fact it had spectacularly back-fired with the two bonding over the tricks. Blaise and Pansy assured him it would work, they just need to give it longer.

* * *

><p>Eventually the boys headed to a cafe to buy fish and chips for lunch, leaving Pansy and Hermione to sunbathe (with a thick covering of sunscreen). Once the boys were out of sight, Pansy turned to Hermione and asked, 'So, what was your question from earlier again?'<p>

'You were saying that you had French and British clients and I was wondering why you had British clients in France.'

Pansy tilted her head, as if considering what she could say without breaking confidence, 'Pretty much all of the British clients are from pureblood families or closely linked to them. They learnt the risk of having all their assets tied to one government during the post-war trials; now they split it all between Britain, France and Switzerland, although it's largely the latter two.'

'What risks?' Hermione asked with a puzzled expression.

Pansy raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'I mean the risk of confiscation for war reparations and breaking the law. The Ministry of Magic brought in new laws during the war trials. The laws outlined that if 1) a person was found guilty of being a Death Eater, being sympathetic to that cause, or having assisted that cause, and 2) if they were sentenced to more than ten years imprisonment, then the entire immediate family's assets could be confiscated. In addition, if someone from such a family is found guilty of a serious post-war crime, any new assets of the immediate family can be confiscated.'

'No!' Hermione gasped in stunned outrage. 'My co-worker Cate mentioned that, but I thought she was mistaken!'

'She wasn't. That is why Theo, Blaise and I live and work overseas now. Many families remained in Britain, however they don't want to risk the Ministry finding them guilty of some trumped up charge and taking everything they have worked for.'

'That's horrible, I'm flabbergast that such a law was passed.'

'It was passed when a lot of people were suspended pending post-war investigations, so it was only a small group of people who were strongly on the 'light' side needed to vote in the law.'

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. 'Wait, you said Theo, Blaise and yourself. What about Draco and his mother?'

'He hasn't told you yet? I suppose you have only seen each other three times since you ran into each other here, and it's a bit of a delicate issue for him. I won't tell you the full story, that's his to tell, but I think he would tell you if you asked… Cissa—'

'Cissa?'

'It's what we call his mum, Narcissa.'

'Oh, sorry, you were saying?'

'Cissa, as she never had the Dark Mark and was a spy, was given a choice. The choice was pay a massive fine and be exiled for fifteen years from Britain, or be sentenced to five years in Azkaban and have heavy limitations on her magic for the rest of her life. Draco insisted she chose exile. He was furious at the treatment towards Lucius and Cissa, so joined her when she left Britain.'

'But she was on our side!'

'And to make matters ever harsher, all the Malfoy assets in Britain, except Malfoy Manor, had already been confiscated due to Lucius' life imprisonment, so the fine was a massive amount in addition.'

'What! Why was Lucius sentenced to life imprisonment?' Hermione demanded, unsure why she was so angry.

'For assisting the Dark Lord, allowing him to live in their home, and being sympathetic to the cause, and because Draco (who was underage at the time and therefore Lucius was legally responsible for him) and Lucius were Death Eaters. The Ministry said that, while they would normally confiscate everything due to their war activities, they could keep the manor as thanks for their assistance during the war.'

'But they were all spies! This is despicable treatment!'

'It was, if there is ever another war I think they will be hard pressed to get any spies,' Pansy replied bitterly.

'Does that mean they had to start from scratch when they moved here?'

'Thankfully no, the Malfoy's hail from France and the Ministry have been after their money for years, as a result they have long had funds and assets in France.'

'And this happened to many families?' Hermione asked, concerned.

'Oh yes, every family the Ministry could link to the charges they did, and they delivered the maximum punishments.'

'Well, that must be reducing post-war tensions,' Hermione said sarcastically. Thinking back to when she was in Britain, she recalled the homeless people on the street and the bias against Muggle-borns. The bias now made much more sense given that people had lost their money and homes; any who had kept their property would not want to work with the Muggle-born who helped the new Ministry take control.

'I'm staggered the Ministry would be so thoughtless,' Hermione admitted.

'Greedy and vengeful is probably a more apt description,' Pansy remarked sadly.

'Did they get all of your assets too?'

'Yes, Parkinson Manor is now a ministry official's summer home.'

Hermione grimaced.

'And Nott Manor is used as an Auror headquarters,' Pansy added.

'Dare I ask about Blaise's property?'

'He, like the Malfoy's, isn't British, so most of his assets were in Italy and he was neutral and in hiding with his mother during the war. They tried, but couldn't find anything. It didn't stop the Ministry for holding him and his mother for a week in Azkaban while they "searched" his home. Blaise was released with three broken ribs and a shattered arm.'

Hermione almost growled aloud at the injustice. 'I'm so sorry! I had no idea this was happening. Thank you for putting the past behind and still being my friend after I worked alongside the people who did this,' Hermione asked in a sotto voice.

'Oh, you are nothing like those people. You gave us all a second chance. And Draco is smitten with you. Are you two officially dating yet?'

Hermione blushed, 'Yes.'

'Yay!' Pansy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together with a grin. The conversation quickly moved onto happier topics, but Hermione did not forget the injustices that had and probably still were occurring. She needed to begin her law reforms as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Anything you particularly like/dislike? What scenes to you want to read in the rest of the story? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thank you hugely to **shaymars** [Awesome idea! I might just accept it :D], **the dragon and the rose** [Indeed... just when to use them... mwahahaha], and **littlebigmouthOKC** [Nah, never feel bad for them, even almost, they are going to get what they deserve... if I can write it kick-ass enough!] for the reviews!

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_'Oh, you are nothing like those people. You gave us all a second chance. And Draco is smitten with you. Are you two officially dating yet?'_

_Hermione blushed, 'Yes.'_

_'Yay!' Pansy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together with a grin. The conversation quickly moved onto happier topics, but Hermione did not forget the injustices that had and probably still were occurring. She needed to begin her law reforms as soon as possible._

* * *

><p>The boys had brought back a delicious lunch that was devoured quickly, hard grains of wayward sand and all. After a few more hours at the beach (sunbathing, swimming, and playing games), the group had quick showers in the change rooms and then argued good-naturedly over what they should do next.<p>

'What do you think we should do?' Theo asked as he turned towards Hermione.

'Don't ask her!' Blaise yelped and Pansy whacked him lightly over the head in response.

Hermione felt the hurt that had panged at Blaise's initial words, quickly ebb away at his following comment: 'We will be stuck in a book store for hours!'

'While I do enjoy books immensely, I also enjoy other things and do actually understand hours in a book store are not to everyone's tastes,' she replied.

'How about we get dolled up and grab a drink near the Opera House, then go to a show,' Pansy suggested.

'But opera is boring,' Theo whined.

'It's not all opera,' Draco said. 'We can always see something else.'

'I think I heard my parents saying that the Pirates of Penzance was on at the moment. It is a comic opera, which are lots of fun and better for people with short attention spans,' Hermione added with a tilt of her head towards Theo.

Theo's eyes darted back and forth in distress. 'But I don't want to sit through a dull as a doorknob opera.'

'If you don't laugh during the show, you can bury me in the sand sometime… for 10 minutes, then you have to dig me out, and no rude sculptures, and I need to be able to breathe easily when I'm buried,' Hermione bargained.

Theo grinned in delight.

Hermione continued quickly, 'But, if you laugh, you have to, umm…'

Draco jumped in with glee in his eyes, 'Hermione gets to choose your outfit for tomorrow.'

'Yes, I get to choose your outfit for the entirety of tomorrow. And magic cannot be used to change your reactions or emotions to the opera,' Hermione clarified.

Theo had never laughed during an opera, indeed the last one he had been dragged to by some socialite had resulted in him falling asleep and consequentially being dumped by said socialite. Confident he would be bored, and looking forward to burying Hermione, Theo extended his hand to the ex-Gryffindor and said, 'Deal.'

Hermione smiled smugly and shook his hand. Draco also looked quite gleeful as he whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

'You're such an idiot,' Pansy muttered as she looked at Theo.

Theo had a moment of doubt when he heard Pansy's comment and registered Hermione's widening smile, however he quickly shook it aside; nothing in his wardrobe was embarrassing.

They all agreed to meet on the steps of the Opera House in one hour, to which Pansy shrieked and promptly apparated away while the others laughed at her, then they each quickly disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Hermione, Draco, Theo and Blaise were standing on the steps of the Opera House.<p>

Another thirty minutes going by found them all seated stiffly on the rough steps, Hermione sitting on Draco's jacket to protect her delicate dress.

A further twenty minutes passed before Pansy finally appeared in a sultry dress of red silk. She did a spin as she approached, and questioned, 'Do I look wonderful?'

They all agreed that the witch looked stunning: although even if she didn't, they probably would have said only positive comments to ensure the prospect of drinks beginning as soon as possible.

They managed to snag a table at one of the busy bars, right next to the reflective water which created gentle lapping sounds. Draco pulled his chair close to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her; to keep her warm, of course. She leant into his side and satisfied smiles crept across their lips. Hermione and Draco only broke from each other when they went to order refills for everyone.

Theo sipped his drink. 'Whoa! This is strong,' he said happily.

Draco and Hermione's smiles widened. 'Is it?' Hermione queried innocently. Theo had no idea that Draco and Hermione had been ordering him double strength drinks to lower his inhibitions, and hopefully make him laugh all evening.

'Yeah, we will have to come back to this place!'

'Sure,' Draco replied.

Pansy and Blaise leaned subtly into Hermione and Draco.

'What's in the drink?' Pansy muttered.

'Just alcohol,' Hermione whispered back.

Pansy and Blaise's eyebrows raised sceptically.

'She's telling the truth, no magic, promise,' Draco reassured in a sotto voice. He then glanced at his watch and raising his voice said, 'Okay, bottoms up people, the show is starting soon.'

The group immediately gulped down the remains of their drinks and headed to the show.

* * *

><p>It was brilliant!<p>

Hermione had laughed for almost the entire show, the highlight being when the conductor had a sword/baton fight with one of the actors – apparently the actor disagreed with the conductor instructing his musicians to keep replaying an exuberant dance scene.

Theo tried valiantly to stay sombre: however the scene with the Slytherin-like technicality of the difference between twenty-one years of age and a twenty-first birthday was his downfall, the tears tracked down his face and his body shook violently until he was no longer able to contain his amusement, and he burst out laughing.

The others had alternated between laughing at the show and laughing at their friends, particularly when Hermione and Theo fell out of their seats and forward onto the floor with a thump that made the surrounding audience jump.

While everyone was saying goodnight, Draco made arrangements to meet Hermione the following morning. 'I can pick you up tomorrow to take you to Theo's hotel room in the morning. Theo - see you at nine o'clock. Everyone else – we'll see you at ten at the breakfast place.'

The group nodded and disappeared into thin air.

'I'll apparate you to my place now so you know where to come,' Hermione offered.

Draco smiled in response and the two apparated away.

* * *

><p>When they popped into appearance in Hermione's home, Draco looked around the room, absorbing as much as possible.<p>

'I'll see you just before nine then?' Hermione confirmed quietly, keen not to alert her parents to her return, especially with Draco by her side.

'How about eight instead? We should pick up some items for Blaise to wear,' Draco corrected with a glint in his eyes.

'Eight it is then. Night, Draco.'

Draco leaned forward and whispered 'good night' in reply just before his soft lips covered her own.

His tongue caressed her lips, asking gently for entrance.

Hermione's mind went blank of everything but the feeling of being in his arms and the pleasure welling in her stomach. Opening her lips, she groaned as Draco took immediate advantage of the access. She felt, more than heard, the rumble in Draco's chest.

Passion quickly began to overwhelm them, her hand sliding under his shirt as he pushed her into the closet wall.

It was cut off quickly by a dose of freezing water when a voice penetrated their world. 'Hermione, is that you?'

Hermione pushed Draco back as they gasped for breath. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' Hermione said, dismissing him with a gently kiss to the side of his lips.

He nodded and, after a pause to focus his thoughts, disappeared.

Shoes clicked on a wooden floor as they entered the hallway where Hermione stood against the wall under a now skewed picture frame.

'It is you. Why didn't you answer me?' Helen asked, then glancing around continued, 'Are you alone? I thought I heard voices.'

'Just me,' Hermione answered with a weak smile. 'I'm beat. Night, Mum.'

'Okay, night, Hermione,' Helen answered with some bewilderment, walking out of the room and muttering to herself that she should go to bed too; since she was obviously imaging things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

Thank you hugely to **shaymars** [Yes she will, although she won't their cross path for a bit *sobs hysterically* she will definitely join the group as soon as she can], **the dragon and the rose** [I hope this lives up to expectations], and **bellaqrke** [mwahahaha] for the reviews!

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader foreverandeversimplyme! **

Hope you enjoy the chapter and Theo's new outfit!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_'It is you. Why didn't you answer me?' Helen asked, then glancing around continued, 'Are you alone? I thought I heard voices.'_

_'Just me,' Hermione answered with a weak smile. 'I'm beat. Night, Mum.'_

_'Okay, night, Hermione,' Helen answered with some bewilderment, walking out of the room and muttering to herself that she should go to bed too; since she was obviously imaging things._

* * *

><p>Hermione was waiting in the front room for Draco, praying to Merlin he would arrive before her parents came downstairs for breakfast. She had left a note in the kitchen to tell her parents she would be out for the day, so they wouldn't need to plan around her.<p>

Hermione glanced at the clock once more. 7.56.24 am.

Thirty seconds since she had last checked the time.

Groaning, Hermione looked at the pages of the healing book open in her lap: she had read the same page four times this morning while she waited and still couldn't remember what it was about.

Finally, Draco popped into the room at 8.01 am.

'Hi,' Hermione said with a smile, then taking his hand continued, 'let's go.'

Draco gave her a weird look, but nodded and took them away.

When they landed, it was in the main magical shopping area. Hermione moved to step back, however Draco held her firmly in his arms.

'Good morning,' he breathed in her ear and then kissed her with sweet lips.

'Mm, you taste like chocolate.'

'I grabbed a mocha before I came around this morning,' Draco admitted.

'And what about me?!' Hermione mock-scolded.

Draco pointed to a store opposite them. Hermione read the sign. _Caffeine Magic_. She offered Draco a smile and led him towards the store. Once they had drinks in hand, they headed towards the pre-loved clothing store.

'Any thoughts on Theo's attire for the day?' Draco asked.

Hermione grinned widely. 'So many options. Do you think we can make him change outfits throughout the day?'

Draco chuckled and offered to hold her drink as she perused the clothing racks. _They could have him dress in costume, but that would be easily distinguishable as a prank to others_, Hermione thought. _It would be far more embarrassing to have ugly, miss-matched clothes that were also uncomfortable: 'mistakes' the designers wished they could retract from his favourite brands would be ideal_.

Telling Draco her plan, he then mentioned a few particular favourite brands which Theo usually purchased. The two immediately started hunting through the clothes for any items which could fit the criteria.

Hermione approached her a short time later with a pile of items. Lifting towards as if in offering. Hermione immediately saw hat Draco had hit gold… or should she say Gryffindor? Gryffindor-red velvet pants to be exact. _Perfect_, she thought with a giggle.

Looking through the shirts they had collected, Hermione asked, 'What size is Theo?'

'Umm, medium will fit well.'

'Small it is,' she said with a smirk.

Hermione pulled out a small mustard wife-beater to 'match' the pants.

Draco passed her a button shirt that Theo could wear over the top – a large checked pattern of brown and blood-red.

'Should we get shoes too?'

'Thongs, of course.' Draco replied with a grin.

'Speaking of thongs – we also need underwear.'

'Thong again?'

'Too mean?' Hermione asked with a thoughtful expression.

'I think it would be an educational experience for him that he would appreciate,' Draco replied with a grin.

Hermione nodded and found a small thong in Slytherin green. 'Do you have your camera?'

'Do you really think I would miss this photographic opportunity?' Draco asked.

'Just wanted to make sure. You will give me a copy, right?'

'Definitely, I might even have it enlarged and framed for you.'

'So generous,' Hermione laughed in reply.

Draco gave an exaggerated bow.

* * *

><p>They stood in front of Theo's door, innocent expressions on their faces, bags shrunk and hidden Hermione's pocket.<p>

The door swung open and Theo narrowed his eyes at them.

'Good morning,' Draco and Hermione said in cheerful unison as they pushed their way into the room.

'My clothes are in the cupboard over there,' Theo said with a wave of his hand.

'That's okay, I didn't know what you had so bought you some items from your favourite brands for today,' Hermione said as she expanded the bags and tipped the contents over the rumpled bed.

Theo looked at the gleeful looks on Draco and his girlfriend's faces. He stepped closer to his bed with caution, as if the clothes would jump up and bite him. _Oh, why didn't I think of that earlier_, Hermione thought.

Theo picked up the items with the tips of his fingers, exclaiming in horror, 'Hades no!'

Snickers met his cry.

'I did not agree to this!'

'Well, actually, you once again failed to set limitations.' Hermione grinned in triumph. 'Was he always such a rotten Slytherin, Draco?'

Draco laughed at his friend's desolate expression as Theo retorted, 'Where you always such a rubbish Gryffindor?'

Hermione shrugged and started to pass items to Theo. In an attempt to punish her, Theo began to strip in front of her. Draco scowled, but Hermione simply swung her wand and Theo was propelled into the bathroom with a squawk of outrage. Clothes followed and then the door closed swiftly behind him.

Hermione offered Draco a smirk and he swooped in for a kiss, making the most of their privacy.

Passion engulfed them, roaring like a out of control fire, sweeping away everything in its wake. Neither noticing when they started to make their way to the edge of Theo's bed. With a flop they landed on the soft springy bed, breaking their kiss to laugh momentarily, before their bodies moulded back together and the two began kissing fervently once more. Hands skimming each others clothes.

'Hey! That's my bed!'

They broke from their kiss to look at the interrupting noise.

Theo stood in the bathroom doorway, in all his miss-matched glory, looking slightly green.

'Get off my sleeping sanctuary!'

Draco rolled off Hermione in peals of laughter and accidently slid over the edge of the bed with a thump. Hermione tried to stifle her giggles, ending up bitting her hand in the effort to regain control.

Theo pouted at them – put out with their snogging on his bed and now with their laughter at his humiliation.

'Okay, okay. It's all oh so funny. Now shut up.'

Hermione began to snort.

'How ladylike,' Theo sneered at her, attempting to embarrass her instead.

'I think it's adorable,' Draco replied, kneeing upright from his position on the floor and pulling her head forward so their lips collided once more.

'Oh come on, cut it out already!' Theo complained.

Draco pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth and then stood up, helping Hermione off the bed as he rose.

'Well, since Theo seems eager to go outside and show everyone else the full glory of his favourite designers, I suggest we head out to meet them,' Draco said.

* * *

><p>'Oh my eyes!' Pansy cried theatrically.<p>

'Looking good, mate,' Blaise said as he slapped Theo's shoulder.

Theo sneered and gestured towards the café entrance. As they entered the doorway, a waitress stumbled as she looked up, mouth twisting in an effort to remain professional. 'Table for five?' she asked in a shaky tone.

'Should we sit with him?' Draco asked in a falsely sotto voice to his friends.

Theo glared and replied to the waitress, 'Yes, table for five please.'

The waitress led them to a table in the centre of the café, surprised eyes followed Theo.

'What?' he snapped loudly as he looked around the café. The heads immediately ducked and the volume in the room rose.

'Have I mentioned recently that you are rotten friends?'

'Yes, Theo,' Pansy said, 'I believe you said as much yesterday.'

'Well, none of you have improved.'

Pansy ruffled his hair condescendingly.

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt at what she had forced him to wear, perhaps she should not have gone so far. Her eyes became unfocused as she stared outside the window, contemplating letting him duck into a nearby store and get normal fitting clothes instead. A splat hit her cheek and brought her back to her surroundings.

Hermione raised her hand and pulling it from her cheek realised it was speared with margarine. Her eyes travelled to Theo who was sitting with wide eyes, margarine remnants on a spoon, still aimed in her direction.

'It wasn't me!'

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Theo who gulped. 'Sorry.'

'Thank you, Theo,' Hermione said.

'Erm, why?' he asked.

'I was feeling somewhat guilty about your attire and was going to let you change, but now, I think you should stay in what you are wearing until you learn not to play with your food.'

Draco spluttered and Hermione's eyes fell on him, recalling his breadstick Eiffel Tower. She added, 'While I daresay you probably learnt the habit from Draco, as a wise woman once said, "Food is for eating," not medieval weaponry.'

The group chuckled.

'Cissy does have an awesome way with words,' Pansy sighed.

The group began to reminisce about other things they had heard Draco's mother say at one stage or other. Hermione began to realise that all the Slytherins surrounding her held the lady in awe and affection.

When she raised the question, it was Pansy who said that Cissy had been a substitute mother to all of them at one stage or other, letting them stay in her home for months at a time, sending treats and encouragement to Hogwarts, and later, doing her best to shelter them from the Dark Lord and greedy or immoral Ministry officials.

Hermione realised that the lady's role in their lives had helped to strengthen the group and allow them to support each other through the difficulties they had all faced across such vast distances.

'So, what are we doing today?' Hermione asked as they scraped their plates clean.

'We could go shopping somewhere very public with Theo before we meet my mum for a late lunch,' Draco suggested.

Hermione gulped down the surge of horror. _Meet__ Draco's mum! Today?_ After everything she had heard about the substantial woman, Hermione was hugely daunted at the thought of being introduced to her as Draco's girlfriend.

'Good one, Drake,' Pansy said sarcastically as she waved a hand in front of Hermione's dazed face.

Draco looked at her in surprise. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Hermione lied calmly. 'I just remembered that I really have some study I need to do before tomorrow.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, trying to see through her comment. 'I can tell when you are lying, you know that right?'

'I'm not lying,' Hermione replied.

'Liar,' Draco said lightly. 'If you don't want to join us this afternoon, that's all you have to say. But I'd really like it if you did.'

Hermione glared at him for his attempt at persuading her.

'Besides, I promise my mum will be focused on Theo today, probably trying and figure out if his outfit is a cry for help or something.'

Hermione's lips twitched upwards as she looked back towards Theo.

'I should study, but I don't have too. However, I will pass on this afternoon's late lunch.'

'Okay,' Draco replied, although she could tell he was slightly disappointed.

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived home that afternoon, she smiled as she recalled the hugs and genuine farewells she received from the Slytherins. They insisted she join them for their next meal, and Hermione had agreed, pending her healer program allowing it.<p>

She felt a desire to start her legislation work, but decided that perhaps an outline of her plans for the next six months was better – so should could make the best use of her time.

She was in her first of seven rotations, each one month long. After that she would have to select her speciality to work in for five months. She liked potions, but didn't think it would be her chosen area.

She didn't want to wait a whole year to start the legislation work. Maybe she could devote half a day each weekend, just to ensure she progressed. That would allow her time to recover from the week, as well as spend time with her parents and Draco. Hmm, she would also need to move out at some stage, she shouldn't live off her parents forever. Hermione knew he parents would never kick her out, but they would want their own space eventually. Maybe she could scope out locations for the next few months and see what was available, make a plan but not rush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Unfortunately this chapter post comes with some half-bad news. There will sadly be a bit of a delay before the next chapter is posted as I am finishing off writing a 35000 word Hermione/Draco story called _A reluctant return. _Once that story is with a beta, I will dive right back into _For the best_. The good half of the news is that I think you will all like the new story too :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm back! It's been a while, so thanks for sticking with me and coming back to find this one. And a huge thank you all for the favouriting, following, and reviews you have been posting!

To the reviewers: **Grovek26** [Thanks!]; **Lensman** [I'm honoured to have inspired a Dickens quote! Yes, you may, my little orphan]; **Doll482223** [And the postings start again]; **LanaLee1** [I love her mum!]; **Jordana Babe** [Thanks! Hmm, I'll see if I can slide in some news articles for you]; **DragonReader99** [Here you go XD ]; **sirsevchick** [Thank you!]; **Vaneesa85** [Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it!]; **shaymars** [Ah, Luna's introduction will be fun XD ]; and **bellqrke** [I love you!...in a totally platonic way XD].

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_She was in her first of seven rotations, each one month long. After that she would have to select her speciality to work in for five months. She liked potions, but didn't think it would be her chosen area. _

_She didn't want to wait a whole year to start the legislation work. Maybe she could devote half a day each weekend, just to ensure she progressed. That would allow her time to recover from the week, as well as spend time with her parents and Draco. Hmm, she would also need to move out at some stage, she shouldn't live off her parents forever. Hermione knew her parents would never kick her out, but they would want their own space back eventually. Maybe she could scope out locations for the next few months and see what was available, make a plan, but not rush._

And now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>[Three weeks later]<p>

'Have you heard any rumours about which ward we'll be assigned to next week?' Cate asked Hermione as she sipped her piping hot coffee.

'No, I wish they would tell us the rotations in advance – then I could plan a study schedule and get the books I need!' Hermione replied with irritation as she rubbed a stubborn mark from the edge of her stark white cup.

'Pity, I would really rather be using these rare breaks to get details on our new supervisor.'

A familiar owl swopped into the break room, causing Hermione's mind to jump to more enjoyable thoughts as she recalled the time spent with the owl's owner every weekend since 'meeting' his friends. Draco had taken her to dinner and a play, and she had returned the favour by taking him indoor tenpin bowling: something he was a natural at after only three attempts down the alley… _damn quidditch training developing abnormally brilliant co-ordination skills_.

'Letter from Draco?' Cate pried.

Hermione nodded as she opened the crisp, heavy parchment.

'What does he say?' Cate asked.

Hermione shot her nosy friend a reproachful look. 'He wants to take me somewhere on Saturday to celebrate the completion of my potions rotation.'

'That's so sweet! Where's he taking you?'

'No idea.'

'I haven't heard of that place,' Cate mused with a small smile.

Hermione's look turned to withering.

'You know, I haven't met him yet…'

'You don't say,' Hermione replied sarcastically.

'As your closest friend here in Oz, I think it is important for me to okay him,' Cate said with playful authority.

'Is that so?' Hermione tried to keep a smirk from her face.

'Yes. Furthermore—'

Their wands started to buzz energetically.

'Bugger,' Cate muttered, as Hermione jumped up and left the room. Cate followed, perplexed as they only had ten minutes left of their final shift in the Potions Ward.

* * *

><p>'—thank you for your hard work during your rotation in the Potions Ward, ladies, you both went above and beyond in your efforts: don't think I didn't notice all the extra hours you spent researching and in the training lab. I would be delighted to welcome either of you to my ward for your final rotations. I wish you both the very best of luck in your next position in the Spells Ward. Now, go celebrate the end of this rotation.'<p>

Hermione tensed her body to stop a squeal of uncharacteristic excitement.

_Finally an answer! Spells Ward: there are so many possibilities of challenges to treat – this will be fantastic!_

'Thank you, Healer Flower' Hermione and Cate replied in unison to their mentor.

Healer Flower waved them off and the two intern healers immediately left the ward grinning.

'I think we need a drink.'

Hermione nodded in agreement, eager to celebrate their successful month.

The two quickly changed out of their uniforms and then headed towards the pub across the road, sure they would find many fellow interns also celebrating.

* * *

><p>'Oh, wow!' Cate laughed. The pub was overflowing with their colleagues; all rowdy and energised. 'Quick,' she said, pointing across the room, 'grab those empty seats while I get us drinks.'<p>

Hermione darted towards the seats, feeling as though the room was full of students hunting for space to study in a crowded room. She could see the people moving with false calmness, edging towards spare tables and seats, or making circuits around the room as they hunted, necks craning to see everything around them. Controlling her snort, as she was doing the same thing, she claimed the two empty seats before anyone else. The other prowling customers almost immediately turned to meander in other directions.

Cate eventually returned with two, mostly full, drinks of beer. Some of the amber liquid was dripping down her wrist as she licked her hand free of the bitter alcohol. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Judge all you like, Hermione, but beer is not to be wasted: besides my hands are sterile after all those spells we use each shift.'

'If you keel over from some potion remnants on you hand, I'm leaving you to save yourself.'

'Sure, sure. GEORGE!'

Hermione followed Cate's eyes and saw George had Jemma and Lucy by his side. Waving, the three stumbled through the crowd towards them: clearly they had been drinking for a while.

'G'day laaadies,' George said. 'You've fine'ly been frrrreed from you rotaaaation! Healer Flower must be a wickeded taskmaster to kept ya both soooo long, I thinks you twos be the last to arrive!'

Cate and Hermione laughed in response. 'Exactly how much have you had to drink, George?' Hermione asked.

'Only threeeee' George replied in a sing-song voice as he waved four fingers in the air.

'Really?' Hermione asked sceptically.

'That would be three jugs,' Jemma answered as she sat down on a stolen chair.

Hermione snorted.

'Good thing it's Friday, little Georgie's head is going to hurt something shocking tomorrow morning' Cate added.

George scoffed. 'That's fine, I'll just sleep 'til the afternoon, prob'm will be tot'ly solved!'

Cate paused for a moment before jumping up and uttering, 'Back in a minute.'

Hermione watched Cate disappear towards the bar as she took a sip of her drink. _Ah, that's better, cold beer is an excellent way to cool down in this Australian heat._

George suddenly swopped over the table as he dove for a free chair causing the whole table to rock violently.

'Bugger,' Hermione muttered as her cold beer spilt down her hand when she didn't hoist it off the upset table fats enough.

The oblivious George wrangled his new chair over everyone's heads and plonked it on the ground. He thumped down into it with a smug smile, his poor coordinaton causing it to rock and tip to the floor, taking the inebriated George with it.

'At least you are finally picking up our language!' Jemma laughed as Hermione tried to wipe off the sticky substance and Lucy helped her drunk boyfriend up.

'Your questioning and uncouth language, you mean,' Hermione joked.

'That's the one,' Jemma replied, before promptly downing the rest of her own drink.

'Questioning?' Lucy asked as she settled George into the now upright chair.

'A lot of people here have a rise at the end of a sentence, that usual means a question, but here it appears to be the accent more than anything else,' Hermione explained.

The conversation immediately turned to the other three saying random sentences to try and figure out if Hermione was right, Hermione bit her lips to stop chuckling at their testing: they were definitely all scientists by nature.

Cate came back and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. 'What are these idiots doing?'

'Testing my theory,' Hermione replied, accepting the glass of water from Cate. 'Thanks.'

'I didn't want to end up like George, I plan on enjoying my weekend. Besides hangovers really suck when it's summer.' Cate handed around the clear substance, lastly trying to hand one to George. 'George,' Cate prompted as she nudged his head that was on the table as he called out random sentences. 'Geeooorrge.' … 'GEORGE!'

'Wha- I'm up, I'm up. Cate, why did you just shout in my ear?'

'Drink this,' she said, handing him the liquid.

'What do I need water for?'

'Just drink it,' she ordered.

He did as he was told, gulping it down in only a moment and then throwing his arm around Lucy.

'Lucky I decided to help him out with water rather than the vodka I originally considered,' Cate muttered.

Hermione eyed Cate, who was watching George intently and laughing loudly at his drunken jokes. _Does Cate like George? I hope not, it sucks when the guy you like is dating someone else_, Hermione thought as her mind cast back to Ron when he dated Lavender at Hogwarts.

'You alright?' Jemma asked Hermione, 'You had this nauseous look on your face.'

'Something just reminded me of my obnoxious ex, no worries.'

The group sat for a few hours, enjoying the moment of relaxation. Eventually Hermione made a move, mentioning she needed food. Jemma, George and Lucy where intent on continuing to drink, so Cate offered to join her. The two leaving their drunk friends with a wave and wishes of good luck for the following day.

* * *

><p>'So what are you hungry for?' Cate asked.<p>

'Hmm, what about some Chinese?'

'Perfect!'

'George will be out of it tomorrow' Hermione commented.

'Yeah, he should know better,' Cate replied with a shake of her head. 'I'm surprise Lucy wasn't force-feeding him water.'

'You like him, don't you?'

Cate turned to Hermione with wide eyes. 'Please don't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone, please!'

'I won't tell anyone, I just wanted to clear the air: so if you want to talk about it, you know I'm happy to listen'

'Thanks. I don't love him, but I do really like him,' Cate sighed.

'You know, I used to like a guy who was dating another girl.'

'Who was the guy?'

_Maybe if I explain, she will open up to me and I can support her if she ever needs it_.

Hermione offered a sad smile and explained, 'He was actually one of my best friends at Hogwarts, we and another friend did everything together.'

'He didn't start dating your other best friend, did he?'

Hermione chuckled, the image of Ron trying to kiss a cornered and flailing Harry in her mind. 'No, my other best friend was a guy and both were focused firmly on girls. Anyway, the guy and I always had a bit of attraction between us, however neither of us had the courage to ask the other out. Eventually, he started dating a "less moral" fellow student. And they had no problems with PDA. It really hurt to see him with her; I though, at the time, he broke my heart when he dated her in school.'

'But on reflection he didn't?'

'Correct. I found out how much worse a broken heart was later. This obviously is where he is quite different from George. He broke up with the other student and eventually he and I started dating after school. I broke up with him six months later as he had become an inconsiderate git.' Hermione gulped and ran her hands roughly through her hair, tugging harshly when her ring tangled in a knot. 'I was crushed, it felt like I was shattered. I later found out that he was also cheating on me with his ex for at least two months before I ended it.'

'Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry,' Cate gasped with concern as she drew Hermione into a tight hug.

'Wow, you're a great hugger,' Hermione chortled to break the tension. 'It took two months, but I managed to move past his betrayals, for the most part; although I'll never trust him again… nor consider him a friend. Then I met Draco, and the last month with him has been wonderful. I can't believe I stayed in a miserable relationship with my ex for so long, looking at it from a different view definitely helped me put some things in perspective and learn from my mistakes.'

'So you think I should give George up?'

'Not at all. I'm just saying it's important for each person to equally highly respect the other in a relationship. And, he is dating someone else, so you need to decide if you want to wait for him and hope his current relationship fails, and if you are going to follow any other opportunities that life offers in the meantime.'

Cate tilted her head and pursed her lips. 'I never really realised that if I waited for him, I would actually be waiting for his relationship to fail; is that selfish?'

'I daresay you're fine as long as you don't interfere,' Hermione replied with caution.

'I do like him, a lot. But perhaps I will open my options a bit, and if everything aligns with him in the future, then that's grand. As I said, I don't love him, I probably could, but I don't at the moment. Anyway, enough of this heavy topic, it is February soon, have you thought about a present yet?'

'Are you trying to hint to something you want for our birthday?' Hermione asked, lips twitching upwards.

'Me!' Cate gasped, drawing her hands to her heart and widening her eyes as far as possible.

'Yes, you,' Hermione chuffed.

'Never!... although, now you mention it…'

Hermione didn't restrain the laughter that erupted.

Cate smiled as well. 'Actually, I was wondering what you were going to buy your boyfriend. It is his birthday coming up, isn't it? The Karma Sutra perhaps?'

'No, he has no need for that, I think he has everything from that hardwired into his brain.'

'Ooh, sultry,' Cate said in a low tone as she fanned her face with her hand, head tilted back for dramatic effect.

Hermione shoved her friend lighted, unable to halt the blush on her cheeks.

'So I've finally managed to get the gossip on if you had done the dirty dead or not, your mum will be delighted with my information.'

'What!' Hermione shrieked. 'You've been talking to my mum?'

'Only twice a week to compare notes,' Cate said innocently.

'You traitor!'

'Well if you just told us, we wouldn't have to combine our resources to snoop,' Cate replied with a shrug. 'Now do continue, how long have you two being practising the Karma Sutra?'

Hermione tried to scowl, but her heart wasn't in it; the thought of Draco prominently in her mind and the joy she felt just by being in his company. 'Just since last weekend,' she admitted boldly.

'And you're sure he doesn't need the book already? My, my, you must have been busy last weekend.'

Hermione's blush deepened, and, unable to think of any other retort, she poked her tongue out at her friend in response.

Cate just grinned in triumph. 'Oh, there's a great Chinese place in the North Shore area that I just remember, "Golden Dragon on Victoria Street". Shall we grab dinner there?'

'I think I've heard of that one,' Hermione pondered. 'Okay, sounds good. Can you side-apperate me?'

'Yup.'

The two wondered into the alleyway and Cate apperated the two to an alley beside the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the update! Next up is dinner. ****If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for the favouriting, following, and reviews you have been posting! Draco is back in this chapter XD

To the reviewers: **Grovek26** [Thanks!]; **JannaKalderash** [Thanks! Yes, evil Rita - there are more newspaper articles in the future, but I'm not sure if she will be the writer of them yet. Ron - while excellent at chess, I don't think he thought that far ahead!]; **Jordana Babe** [Thank you!]; **Vaneesa85** [Thanks!]; **shaymars** [Thanks! She will show up, but not for a while - something has to happen first before she can arrive]; **LittlebigmouthOKC** [Excellent idea!]; and **bellqrke** [Haha, thank you for the lovely review - I'm thrilled to have made you so happy!].

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Cate just grinned in triumph. 'Oh, there's a great Chinese place in the North Shore area that I just remember, "Golden Dragon on Victoria Street". Shall we grab dinner there?'_

_'I think I've heard of that one,' Hermione pondered. 'Okay, sounds good. Can you side-apperate me?'_

_'Yup.'_

_The two wondered into the alleyway and Cate apperated the two to an alley beside the restaurant._

* * *

><p>'This smells delicious,' Hermione said as the aroma of sweet, spicy, and hot food engulfed her senses when she stepped through the door of the packed restaurant.<p>

A fast moving, but friendly and relaxed, waitress greeted them and guided them deftly to the last table in the corner by the door.

'It must be good,' Cate decided as she looked around the room at all the smiling customers who were creating the bubbling atmosphere. 'Oh, check out the hottie that just walked in! You were totally right - keep my options open. Do you think he wants some company? We could fit another at the table if we try.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I didn't tell you, it was your decis—' Hermione's eyes landed on the man who was looked at a menu by the counter, clearly preparing to order take-away.

'Hey, you don't get to ogle, you have a boyfriend,' Cate chided Hermione, smacking her arm lightly.

'Yes, you're right.' Immediately absorbing herself behind the menu.

Cate glanced back and forth between the man and Hermione.

The man ordered and scanned the restaurant with an ambivalent expression as his order was taken to the kitchen. His eyes grazed over Cate, not stumbling for even a moment as they swept by, however Cate saw them stop on Hermione, narrow and then relaxed; a smile starting to play on his lips. He started to wind his way towards the table.

'He's coming over,' Cate hissed.

Hermione sat upright in her chair and turned to face the man who was arriving by their table.

'Hello, gorgeous,' he said in a friendly tone as he focused at Hermione, which caused Cate to raise an eyebrow.

Hermione stood up and gave him a peck on the corner of his lips. 'Hi. Cate, please meet Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Cate King.'

'The famous boyfriend, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,' Cate said as she thought, _Damn, why are all the cute ones taken!_

'The famous fellow intern, it's great to meet you too, Cate,' he said, taking her hand and giving it a light, dry kiss.

_Double damn_, Cate thought. 'I can see why Hermione has been hiding you from me,' Cate said cheerfully with a wink. 'Care to join us for dinner?'

Hermione nodded in agreement. _Well, they have met now, _Hermione reasoned, _and I never did have a particularly good reason not to introduce them, except the torture inevitable as Cate gushes about him at the hospital... and, no doubt, to mum._

'I would love to, however I'm picking up take-out for my mum as well, so I shouldn't linger,' Draco replied as his lips quirked at the corner. 'Disappointing her around food is never a good idea. But I can probably hang out here until the food is ready.'

'Awesome,' Cate replied and asked a passing waiter to bring an extra chair.

Draco slid into the quick appearing chair, moving it closer to Hermione as he sat down, while Hermione automatically turned her body towards her boyfriend.

'Congratulations to you both for finishing up in the Potions Ward.'

'Thanks,' the girls replied in unison.

Draco opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Cate launched in first with an intense focus on Draco. 'So, you two went to school together? When did you first meet? What do you do?'

Draco blinked at Cate, who had the subtly of a bludger, for only a moment, before regrouping. 'Yes, we both attended Hogwarts and that is where we met,' Draco replied, glancing towards his girlfriend who rolled her eyes to show her thoughts on Cate's conversation topic. Draco rubbed his warm hand over Hermione's knee and turned back to Cate, ready for the inquisition.

'You didn't answer my last question.'

'I run a business which helps other businesses start-up, expand and function to their potential,' Draco replied.

'Did she best you in every subject?' Cate continued.

'I think Hermione bested everyone in pretty much every subject, she is brilliant,' he said with a proud grin directed at Hermione.

'What was your favourite class?'

'Potions.'

'Really? We just finished a rotation in the Potions Ward!' Cate replied with excitement.

Draco smirked.

'Oh, right, you congratulated us on that - you're too hot, it's totally distracting me!'

Draco's smirk morphed into a Cheshire cat grin as Hermione huffed at his side.

Cate looked at the table and took a deep breath before turning back to Draco and continuing, 'Did you play Quidditch?'

'Yes.'

'What position?' Cate demanded.

'Seeker, although I prefer chaser.' Hermione glanced at him questioningly, so he expanded, 'Being seeker gets pretty boring, circling above all the action for the most part, until a mad rush at the end. Chasers are busy constantly and more engaged. I was seeker because I was pretty much the only person in Slytherin who could see the blasted golden snitch across the field.'

'And here I thought you liked the glory of the position,' Hermione replied cheekily.

'Oh, yes, the glory of getting my ass handed to me personally in so many matches, what joy,' Draco replied good-humouredly.

'Such a ridiculous sport,' Hermione said carelessly.

Cate and Draco looked at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

'How can you say that, Hermione‽ Quidditch is brilliant fun,' Cate gasped.

'Rushing through the air at break-neck speed, chasing balls, and dodging others intentionally there to injure you, it's ridiculous,' Hermione said airily.

'You attended every Gryffindor game,' Draco accused.

'Still ridiculous,' she replied, waving her hand like she could bat away his comment.

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment, before a plotting grin slipped onto his lips. 'You never learned to fly, did you?' he asked.

'What? Yes, of course I can fly; I just don't like to,' Hermione rushed in reply, scratching her suddenly itchy cheek.

_Damn nervous blood flow!_

'Liar. In fact, did you even try again after first year?' Draco continued.

Hermione glared at him and rubbed her wrist.

'Well, that settles it,' Cate interjected with a significant look at Draco.

'Settles what?' Hermione questioned suspiciously.

'We're teaching you to fly this weekend,' Cate clarified as she looked at Draco, who nodded with a grin.

Hermione winced. 'No.'

'Yes,' Cate replied.

'I don't have time,' Hermione countered.

'Sure we do, we have our date on Saturday: we can include a lesson then. Are you free after lunch, Cate?' Draco added.

'Sure am. I even have a spare broom,' Cate replied.

'Grand! Meet us at the Sydney Royal Wizarding Park at twelve? By the fountain of the unicorn.' Draco instructed.

'No worries,' Cate agreed.

Hermione groaned and lay her head on the table. She felt Draco's large hand pat her shoulder, while a lighter one patted her head.

_Sods._

Draco's order was called and he slipped out of his seat, bending to brush a kiss on Hermione's cheek. She rolled her head to face his and glared at him.

Her smiled and kissed her nose.

She poked out her tongue.

His grin widened. 'I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous. You should wear jeans.'

Hermione waved dismissively, a slight smile playing on her lips.

'See you tomorrow, Cate, it was great to finally meet you,' Draco said. She listened to the confident footsteps depart and sat up so swiftly that she was hit by a wave of dizziness.

Cate was beaming at her. 'I like him.'

Hermione groaned.

_Never, ever again going to invite Draco to stay while Cate is around. I can't believe I have been roped into flying on a bloody twig tomorrow!_

'You'll have heaps of fun, even if it is just because you'll be nicely pressed up against you handsome beau,' Cate said.

A waiter arrived to take their order which successfully halted Hermione's sarcastic reply. She blew out a breath.

_I wonder if I have any books on how to fly at home?_

* * *

><p>Hermione had been disappointed on waking to find it a beautiful sunny day, the Gods having clearly not listened to her prayers for a storm. Now she was in the air, clinging desperately to the thin stick about one metre in the air, Draco's arm wrapped around her waist and Cate was swooping around them.<p>

'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you blighter! I want to stop, take me back to the ground, please!' her voice breaking as she pled.

'Hermione, just calm down,' Cate called as she swished by, the force of the air blowing Hermione's hair into her face.

Hermione heard Draco growl.

'What! What's wrong,' she asked agitatedly.

'Nothing, Cate is just being an irritating gnat and not making this easier on you.'

Hermione was breathing in short, sharp breaths. 'Draco, please take me down. I don't hate you.'

'I know, you're just scared. I'm going to angle the broom so we go down – it will tip forward slightly, but I promise you will be fine. Okay?'

'Y-ye-ss.'

'Here we go.' Draco gently levered the broom downwards. Moving very slowly.

Hermione inhaled sharply at the change in position.

'You're fine. I've got you. Everything will be okay.'

A whimper left her throat as she gripped the broom so tightly that her knuckles where stark white.

Twenty centimetres from the ground, Draco evened out the broom. 'Hermione, we are almost at the ground. Can you open your eyes?'

Hermione peaked one squinted eye open and looked at the ground. A whoosh of air was quickly exhaled. 'Thank you, Draco.'

'Are you okay if we hover here for a short while?'

Hermione nodded shakily.

'It is much more pleasant where there are no eejits zooming around your head,' he promised. 'An early morning broom ride while there is still dew on the plants, causing them to glimmer in the fresh sunlight. The air is so still in the morning, like a peaceful tranquillity that can't be broken until the sun breaks through the mist.'

Hermione sighed as the image formed in her mind.

'It is truly beautiful and calming.'

'It sounds lovely,' Hermione admitted.

'Can I convince you to join me early tomorrow morning? No Cate acting like a gnat.'

Hermione smiled despite herself.

'Maybe.'

'You know you want to see the sight,' he cajoled. 'And you know I'll return you to the ground if you ask.'

'We aren't at the ground yet and I did ask,' she pointed out.

'This isn't so bad though, is it?'

'No, I suppose not – it is actually quite pleasant being drifted slowly by the wind… when we are close to the ground.'

'Then I guess I will just have to make sure to convince you this evening.'

Hermione smirked slightly. 'And how do you plan on doing that?'

'I think you will find that I can be very persuasive when I want to be,' he uttered in her ear, causing a pleasant shiver across her body.

Shifting uncomfortable she added, 'Okay, time to allow me back on solid ground.'

Draco grinned, but lowered the broom and helped her off.

'What's going on? Why are you on the ground, Hermione?' Cate demanded as she zoomed forward and came to a sudden stop in front of her ducking friend.

'Enough for today,' Draco answered. 'We have a date to get to.'

Hermione gave him a grateful smile that she hoped Cate didn't catch.

'Ohh,' Cate replied with a pout.

'I'll see you on Monday, Cate,' Hermione said.

'Okay, bye you two!'

'Bye, Cate, thanks for the loan of the broom,' Draco added, entwining his fingers with Hermione's and tugging her towards the exit.

As they moved away, Hermione probed, 'It isn't time to leave on our date yet, is it?'

'Our reservation isn't for another hour or so,' he agreed.

'So what should we do?'

'Ice cream?'

'Definitely,' Hermione immediately agreed.

Draco led the way into the Muggle shopping area and quickly found an impressive shop which offered all kinds of ice-cream, even allowing you to create your own with sweets.

'Oh wow, I'm going to need to visit my parents' office after this!'

'What's the office for?'

'My parents are dentists.'

'Huh?'

'Teeth healers.'

'So no sweets for you as a child then?'

'Nothing like the packages you used to receive in school.'

'I'll have you know that Theo and Blaise ate most of those… when they could pull it from the grip of Crabbe and Goyle that is, those two could sniff out food like nifflers do gold.'

The image of niffler versions of Crabb and Goyle hunting a dormitory for food burst into Hermione's mind and pulled a chuckle from her.

Draco cast a smug look in her direction and then stepped up to the counter, ordering a violet crumble ice cream. Hermione quickly added her own order and the two left with massive treats.

'I was expecting this to be purple,' Draco commented as he licked the treat.

'It does seem odd that it isn't,' Hermione agreed. 'Is it any good?'

Draco dutifully held the ice-cream out to his girlfriend for her to taste it.

'Oh, that is so good!'

She took another lick and held Draco's cone tightly and danced away from him.

'Hey, if you're stealing mine then at least give me yours!'

Hermione took a lick of each and grinned. 'Nope.'

Draco rolled his eyes and moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist as she ate both treats; waiting patiently to make his move to acquire one of the cones of delicious frozen goodness.

He eventually saw the opportunity when Hermione kindly looked towards the ocean view and smoothly lifted one from her grip.

She gave him a smug look, satisfied that she had already reduced it by half.

'So, now that you have effectively hogged most of the ice cream - glutton that you are – do you have any preferences before we head to the dinner show?'

'Do you mind just strolling?'

'As you wish,' he replied with a slight bow.

'Oh, I love that movie!' Hermione exclaimed. 'But, how do you know it?'

'Pansy went through a Muggle culture binge after leaving England; part of that was learning about their movie theatres. On one of our weekends, she dragged us to a "movie marathon"; The Princess Bride was one of the movies that we saw. She was quoting it for weeks afterwards… actually, no, sorry, that was Theo – I may have hexed him to say that instead of yes; the spell lasted about a fortnight.'

'And how did he take that?'

'Poorly,' Draco replied with a smirk.

'Has he managed to get revenge yet?'

'Yes, on Blaise; who he accused of the deed – although I have no idea why he didn't realise that it was me.'

'It does seem an oversight on his part,' Hermione agreed with amusement.

'Of course, the words worked like a charm on Muggle girls; they were falling at his feet left, right, and centre – thought he was some sensitive, sweet guy. Blaise actually stole one of them while Theo literally had his back turned one night.'

'I'm not sure if I should be feeling sorry for the girls, being so easily duped…'

'I struggle with that one myself – but he never makes any commitments or promises to them, never suggests it is for more than a night,' Draco replied with a shrug.

'Still,' replied in a hesitant and slightly reprimanding tone.

'Yes, still,' Draco agreed sombrely.

The two finished off their ice-creams in peace as they walked, before they headed to the dinner performance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the update! If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for the favouriting, following, and reviews you have been posting!

To the reviewers: **Grovek26** [Glad to hear it!]; **Lensman** []; **Cat130** [Thanks]; **Jordana Babe** [Glad you enjoyed it]; **Vaneesa85** [Thanks! Yes, sometimes they need a chance to recoup :) ]; **shaymars** [Thanks - hope your smiling again!]; and **JannaKalderash** [They know she left - she sent them letters before she left the country].

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_The two finished off their ice-creams in peace as they walked, before they headed to the dinner performance._

* * *

><p>Draco had, very effectively, convince Hermione on the advantages of spending the night at his apartment. Lulled into a satisfied state, he had even managed to persuade her to join him for an early morning flight in the park. She finally concurred that it was decidedly pleasant when others weren't zooming around like maniacs. She felt supremely smug when she had even managed to hover about the ground by herself and miss crashing into the tree that jumped in front of her.<p>

After the early morning flight, Draco had waved his wand and made a basket appear in mid-air. It had been filled with a delicious array of breakfast foods which were quickly placed on a picnic rug and devoured by the pair as they chatted happily.

By Sunday mid-morning, Hermione was unable to wipe the Cheshire grin of her face, despite Draco shooting amused looks at her. They had just returned from the park for a quick shower; while Hermione had successfully missed the tree, she had landed in Devil's Snare which had abruptly shown its displeasure and dragged her through the dirt and dropped her back into the open parkland. The re-introduction to Devil's Snare had been quick, however Hermione knew she couldn't return home looking like she did without causing her mother a conniption.

While Draco was finishing up in the shower, Hermione wandered around his apartment.

It was a bright and airy two-bedroom apartment, with the second bedroom having been converted into his office. The light colours made the place feel open and welcoming. Wandering around his study, she scanned the array of books which filled an entire wall. They were on all sorts of topics; from business, to novels, to charms, to Muggle studies. She found one was open on his desk and giggled when she realised that it was open on a page with a short description of dentists.

_Clearly Draco was looking this up while he was awake last night_.

It was something that caused her no little worry when she discovered just how little time her boyfriend spent sleeping. Even just from a medical point of view it was worrying. She had been surprised the first night that she had stayed over when she woke up in the middle of the night cold and alone. Hunting through his apartment, she had eventually found him working diligently in his study.

- **Flashback -**

'Draco?' What are you doing?' she asked.

'Hermione! Sorry, did I wake you?' Draco replied with an apologetic look.

'No, no. I just woke up and you were gone. Is everything okay?'

'Yes, I just don't sleep much.'

'Oh, if you can't sleep with someone else in the bed, I can go home—'

'No, no, that's not it. I just haven't slept much since the war geared up. I suppose living in a house full of death eaters is bound to stuff up sleeping patterns,' Draco had replied with a strained smile.

'You haven't slept properly in that long!' Hermione asked, mind whirling with the possibly medical reasons.

'It's fine, I'm used to it. I'll make sure I cast a warming charm next time.'

_Is he trying to change the subject? Hmm, I guess I should let him._

'Next time?' she asked coyly.

'Hmm, most definitely,' he replied as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her off her feet and taking her back to the bedroom.

- **End flashback -**

A light knocking came from the window and Hermione turned towards it.

_Merlin, has it really been so long that I almost forgot what a pecking owl sounds like‽_

Hermione opened the window and the bird flew in, landing with a stumble on the table. It bristled its feathers and ruffled its wings, shedding tiny feathers across the desk.

Brushing the feathers aside, Hermione untied the package attached to its leg and let the owl nibbled her hand.

'Huh, you want a treat do you? Do you deserve one after shedding so diligently on my boyfriend's desk?'

The owl seemed to glower at her.

'Well, let me see what I can find.'

Hermione checked the containers on the desk, one box she opened was filled with opened letters, all in the same hand.

_Who are these from? His mother lives nearby so she wouldn't write. Could it be—no, Draco wouldn't cheat on me… still…_

With a quick glance towards the doorway, Hermione checked the return address.

_Azkaban Prison – Cell mate 97632184 [Lucius Malfoy]. I'm such a fool – how could I doubt Draco like that! Damn you Ronald for making me doubt such a good man!_

Hermione quickly returned the letter to the box and snapped the lid closed, continuing her search for the owl treats. She eventually found them and turned to the now snoozing owl. With a gentle nudge to wake the creature, she passed it a few treats and shooed it out.

Dropping the package on the desk caused it to unfurl. 'The Daily Prophet' emblazoned the heading of the newspaper – wizarding images showing various pictures of England's most prominent.

_Draco gets this? Of course he does; you can't do business in the wizarding world without knowing what is going on in the business or social environment._

Hearing that the shower was still running, Hermione bit her lip as she sat and the desk and fingered the paper.

_I would like to know what is going on… but are they still ripping me to shreds? Only one way to find out, I suppose._

With a fortifying breath, Hermione flattened out the paper and started to flip through it.

Regulated to the third page was a short article on the death of three death eaters in Azkaban. Hermione rushed to scan the article, concerned the hated Lucius Malfoy was one of the victims. As she read, she became appalled at the nature of the article.

**_Accidental death of life-convicted criminals_**

**_By Ken (Newt) Walters_**

**_The Ministry announced today that three death eaters have died in custody. This is hardly surprising, given they were sentenced to life and must, therefore, die in custody. _**

Hermione winced. _Who is this Ken Walters? That is a ridiculous reason!_

**_The three criminals committed horrendous crimes as death eaters and were brought to justice by the efficient and fair Wizengammot in the period of War Trials after the Final Battle._**

**_The Ministry has advised that, given the life sentences, an investigation into the deaths is not required and would be a waste of money when the Ministry is still working to repair the damage from the war._**

_Blasted Ministry: this really is beyond the pale._

**_The criminals were all enthusiastic death eaters who signed up to Voldemort after his return. All three were graduates of Durmstrung and where between the ages of twenty-eight and thirty-six. _**

_That young! _

**_After the horrors they inflicted, it is this reporter's belief that the dark magic used to cause those horrors is the cause of their demise._**

_Medically speaking, that is preposterous_.

**_We can only hope that the magic of other life convicts also turns on them to stop the drain on the public money._**

Hermione sat stunned for a few moments. It was such an ignorant article that it made her feel physically ill. That there was no investigation planned was appalling.

_Despite their crimes, these prisoners were to be treated as humans and given their legal wizarding rights. And what is the Ministry thinking! That people between those ages are just dying means something is severely wrong at Azkaban! _

Hermione grimaced at the thought of the prisoners being mistreated. It was clear they probably were, her common sense told her that.

_I have to push up my legislative reforms. Draco and his friends will be devastated if they lose someone this way. And such injustice cannot continue unchecked._

Taking some deep breaths, she flicked to the society pages, hoping to see people were rallying against the treatment of the prisoners.

On the front page of the society section was an article about Harry and Ginny's engagement. The photo showed a widely grinning Ginny and Harry. Ginny flashing her ring for the photographers.

_Harry looks tired_, she thought as she took in the dark rings around his eyes and his dishevelled hair, _but he does look happy._

Her eyes trailed to the article and she began to read about the two friends who had let her down by not countering Ron or Molly's comments in the press.

**_Boy-Who-Lived to marry!_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

**_After much speculation, the announcement was finally made public after a close family and friend dinner hosted by Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. _**

_Excellent – I'm so happy for them, _Hermione thought merrily.

**_The two have announced they will officially be tying the knot in six months! They stated that the dinner had all their close friends and family and that they now felt ready to announce the news to the general public. Sadly, ladies, this catch is now off the market for good. _**

_All? _Hermione paused for a moment and quickly skimmed back. _Yes, 'all'…_

**_The announcement comes after much speculation about the valiant Boy-Who-Lived stepping out on his faithful partner during trips to mainland Europe. While he has always vehemently denied the accusations that he has dallied with Muggle girls while out of town, the rumours persist through many countries in Europe. _**

_Oh, Draco! _Hermione tutted.

**_Miss Weasley has always stayed staunchly by her boyfriend, saying they are obviously lies and that she trusts Mr Potter implicitly; _**

_Smart girl._

**_however this reporter discovered that she did hire an investigator to follow Mr Potter on his last three trips. Is Miss Weasley hoping that a wedding with chastity vows will stop his wandering? The vows the couple are set to take are not yet known, however I do look forward to learning them with much curiosity. _**

**_Mrs Weasley is reportedly thrilled that the Boy-Who-Lived will be marrying her daughter, and has gushed that she always hoped he would join her family officially. The Boy-Who-Lived's best friend, Ronald Weasley, says that he is delighted about the match becoming official and that the always knew Harry to be a good and loyal friend, so he is sure the man will make his little sister an excellent husband._**

**_When Mr Potter and Miss Weasley were asked if the reclusive Miss Granger _**

Hermione stiffened. _No, please don't bring me into this – damn you Skeeter._

**_- third member of the Golden Trio who had dubious connection to the death eaters during the war and was not as loyal as the two brave men – had attended the dinner, they said 'No, we did not wish for her attendance at our celebration, given the information which became apparent after she left Ron and her treatment of him.' Harsh words about their ex-friend, but given her attention seeking tenancies it is hardly surprising._**

_No!_

Hermione couldn't read any further as tears blurred her eyes, burning trails down her cheeks, and her struggled to breathe. The deaths in Azkaban had unsettled her greatly, and this on top of it!

_How could they say those things about me! I expect it from Skeeter: but Ginny and Harry! _

She started to hiccup as she tried to gasp in air. The salty droplets were now flowing steadily down her face and splashing on the paper in front of her. Nothingness roaring in her ears and adrenaline pounding her head.

'Hermione, there you— what happened?'

Draco rushed in and pulled his sobbing girlfriend into his arms, muttering comfort in her ear as he tried to figure out what had upset her.

Scanning the room, he saw the paper under her trembling hands. He held her hands steady and scanned the article. Hermione didn't hear or feel his growl as he read, too focused on trying to breath.

'Hermione, they are idiots to believe that, you can't think on what they said.'

'It's not just them,' she hiccupped.

Draco untangled one hand, keeping the other holding her firmly, and skipped backwards through the paper.

'What else has upset you?' he asked gently as he scanned the pages.

'No!' Hermione cried, spinning around to face the paper and slamming her hands down so he couldn't turn the page. But it didn't matter, he had reach the third page and seen the article.

Hermione felt him stiffen under her.

'It's not about your father,' she rushed to console him.

'Then why are you worried about me seeing it?' he asked as he released his tense breath.

'Because it is wrong. They shouldn't have died! There is no explanation! No investigation! No care!' Hermione wailed.

Draco wrapped his arms around her again, angling her head back to his chest, and whispered, 'I know.'

'You know!' she asked incredulously.

'Yes. My mother and I know Lucius will likely die soon. My friends know it too.'

'How can you just accept that‽'

'We have no power in England anymore, what we are all doing is trying to gain power and connections in other countries to get enough influence back to force Magical Britain to change its rules,' he explained bitterly.

'Oh, Draco, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shouted at you like that.'

'It's fine,' he soothed, wiping the still falling tears from her face.

'No, it's not!'

'I mean you shouting at me is fine, you were shocked, I understand. I shouted a lot as well when I realised.'

'How many have died like this?' Hermione asked in a shaking voice.

'Twelve since the War Trials.'

'Those pencil-pushing, vindictive bastards!'

Draco hugged her more tightly, warmed by her righteous anger. He sat holding his shuddering girlfriend until his leg went dead an hour later. Looking at her face, he realised she was asleep, despite the tears still trailing down and dropping from her chin. Draco picked her up and stumbled his way to the sofa with her in his arms, trying not to wake her.

As he put her down gently and moved to the kitchen to get some tea, Hermione's phone began to ring. He quickly moved over to her bag to turn it off so she didn't wake. Picking up the phone, he realised it was the sixth call from her mother and so answered the call, moving silently into the next room.

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke, she realised her head was on a female's lap and her hair was being stroked. Disorientated, Hermione sat up quickly and glanced around. The two other occupants looked like startled deer – unmoving and silent.<p>

Hermione looked at the lady and her eyes bulged.

'Mum?'

'Afternoon, Hermione, you have been sleeping for a while.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Draco brought me here. I was getting worried when you didn't come home for our lunch, so I called and Draco answered. He said you were upset and asked if I'd like to come over,' her mum replied as if it was an everyday occurrence. 'We've been having a delightful time talking, I was just telling Draco about the time you used magic to fill your room with butterflies when you were four.'

Hermione's turned her wide eyes to Draco, who had an amused smile on his face, but his eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

_When did I learn to read him so well?_

'Did Draco tell you why I was upset?'

'Yes, dear. Quite understandable after those two shocks. Both are very appalling – I am disappointed in those involved in Britain and am very glad you, Draco, and his mother are safe in Australia.'

'I have to do something to help.'

'Yes, you do. And I am sure you will do brilliantly: but first, you need tea and then lunch. Draco, would you like to join us?'

'I would be delight to Helen, if that is okay with you Hermione,' Draco replied.

Hermione waved her hand in acceptance, still feeling dazed.

Draco took her arm and promised her mother her would return for her in a moment, and promptly apparated Hermione to her home.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her room on Sunday evening after Draco had said his goodbyes, citing the need to visit his own mother that evening, given she may have heard the news about the Azkaban prisoners from a friend.<p>

She spread documents on the floor around her and pursed her lips. Leaning forward, she started to form a list of the problems she wished to address:

1. Fair trials

2. Review of War Trials processes and punishments for convictions

3. Confiscation of property and money

4. Care of prisoners

_If I look at fair trials to start with, it will stop anyone else being wrongfully punished. _

_But people are dying in Azkaban, so maybe care of prisoners should be first. _

_The confiscation of property and money is sending entire families bankrupt and they are living on the streets, which is dangerous – people are probably becoming ill and are starving. _

_But should I be focused on getting the reviews started to free people who should not be in jail? _

_I can't do this all myself – it's too much. I suppose I need what a fair trial is before I can start on the reviews. Oh, this will be more work than I've ever taken on before… perhaps I should stop my healer training – but I really want to help people and it will probably be useful for the care of prisoners… what am I going to do‽ _

'Sweetie, sorry to interrupt, but I brought you up some dinner.'

'Thanks, Mum.'

'You look overwhelmed, Sweetie, do you want to talk it through?'

'I'm just not sure how to accomplish everything I have listed…'

'Well, your father and I can help. And Draco mentioned he, his mother, and his friends will offer any assistance you ask for. You have plenty of people to lean on: use them.'

'You're right, I was feeling so overcome that I forgot to think,' Hermione admitted sheepishly.

'So, don't decide what is more important – they all are. Divide them up with peoples' expertise and then put yourself on the one you feel most drawn to.'

Hermione nodded.

'I think it is time to call a decision meeting – everyone who can help out. I'll make it for next weekend, given everyone is smattered across the globe. That isn't too late to start, is it?' Hermione asked, suddenly sounding uncertain once more.

'No, it isn't. Send everyone the list so they can start preparing, then when you meet you will be able to make more progress than you would if you held it tomorrow.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began a letter:

**_Dear__**

**_The legal situation in Britain is ridiculous and I plan to create legislation to rectify it. I've thought of four main points we need to focus on, but if you can think of others that I have overlooked we will add them to the list as well. They are:_**

**_1. _****_Fair trials_**

**_2. _****_Review of War Trials processes and punishments for convictions_**

**_3. _****_Confiscation of property and money_**

**_4. _****_Care of prisoners_**

**_I want to work together to get this sorted ASAP. If you can help out, pick an area you think you can offer the most to and bring your thoughts and research. _**

**_We will be meeting in Sydney at my parent's home at 10am (AEST) on the next Saturday. The address is 12 Rosemary Lane, Northwood, Sydney (Australia)._**

**_Hope to see you here,_**

**_Hermione._**

Hermione shuffled through the papers on the ground looking for her wand. Crookshanks purred and scrambled under her bed. When he reappeared, he had her wand in his mouth. She gave him a smile and took it from his mouth.

'Thanks, Crooks.'

She swished her wand and duplicated the letter, adding names at the top: Mum and Dad, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo.

She folded them and placed them in her bag, before returning to the floor and picking up her bowl of dinner, started to eat as she researched treatment of prisoners.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Ready for Hermione to shine even more? If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
